Taking Edward drabble collection
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: "He belongs to us now." Envy smirked at them, Edward was going to make a perfect Pride... Rated T for language :D Can Ed-o get his body back into HIS control? ;P read to find out. first 15 chapters are the story, the rest are the drabble collections.
1. Chapter 1

PLZ BE NICE AND ENJOY FELLOW FMA FANS! NO YOAI...IN THIS STORY ATLEAST...MAYBE IN OTHERS IF YOU REVIEW NICE THINGS..MAYBE NOT. HAVE FUN FMA BROTHERS AND SISTERS!

"Come on Win! how are ya supposed ta make me drink the milk if ya can't catch me? Al! You're takin' forever too!" edward shouted as he jumped onto the roof of another building.

"ED! this is so unfair! You know central better than us! Oh and MILK IS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BAKA!"Winry panted as she struggled to keep up with him. "Please big brother just slow down! My body's still new

so i can't chase you forever! Winry and Al trailed behind and Ed just laughed

harder. "Come on! you aren't even trying!" Ed was bearly sweating. 'For once, thank alchemey for metal limbs' Ed thought as he ran even faster, ' my leg never get tired and my arm can help me polefault over

the ledges of buildings. he grinned. "Whoohoo!

Gotta love this open, non-office air huh?" Ed shouted back at Winry and Al who where multiple buildings behind now.

"Oh? is that right fullmetal pipsqueak? Well maybe you and your friends should start'a running in the other direction." Envy laughed menicingly. "What the hell do you want palm tree?" Ed screeched to ahalt a

mere 5 feet from the homunculus, easy stabbing distance. Envy growled at the tree comment but continued, "All i want is a simple fight with You bean, so..." Envy smirked as stepped another foot closer.

"Fight? You never want a fight. What happened to the 'oh somebody could get hurt ya know?' shit? hm. I usually start them you bastard. But...if you REALLY want your ass kicked that much..." Ed grinned

slightly and attacked. Envy dodged and then using his abilities quickly turned his hand into a sword, slicing Ed's shoulder.

"Damn..." Ed groaned and quickly stabbed Envy in the chest. Envy simply snickered. "you idiot! Don't ya remember our last fight pipsqueak? I believe i gave ya a baaad scar riiiight...HERE!"

Envy stabbed Ed in his small, knife blade shaped scar and Ed screamed in pain. Ed lunged at Envy but Envy suddenly held him to the ground. " WHAT THE HELL?"

Winry gasped. They had just manadged to catch up. " BROTHER!" al stared in horror at Ed's bleeding shoulder. "Oh, hiya pipsqueak's friends. Ready to see him turn against you?"

Ed's grin widened. "You're insane! How the hell do expect to make me do that?" Envy grinned back at him and pulled a philosophers stone from his pocket. It gleamed in his pale hand. " Oh... i don't know...

how about becoming the NEWEST pride? Will that do it for'ya?" Ed"s eyes dialated in horror at this realization.

"That's right chibi. Father has just decided: if ya can't destroy them bodily, make them Yours." Ed thrashed and Envy just laughed harder. "YO! GLUTTONY, SLOTH! GRAB THE OTHERS WILL YA?' Gluttony and

sloth jumped from the alleyway beside the building. " Can i eat them?" Gluttony asked with saliva dripping from his mouth. "hm." Sloth drawled, "Must you be so cruel Envy? They are just children" Ed growled

at the horribly familiar yet twisted voice of sloth. Envy chuckled as Ed thrashed again. "ok in order to your questions, no gluttony you can't and sloth...shut up. its fathers orders so just do it already ok?" Sloth

sighed grabbed Al's wrists before he could react while gluttony pinned Winry to the floor. "Now...where were we? OH! got it!

i was going to drop this inta your wound righty chibi?" Ed just stared at him. "Stop running your mouth you...kyaa!" Envy stuck a finger in Ed's shoulder and laughed as Ed yelled. "Dyin' will still hurt, but atleast

ya'll come back right? Bye bye fullmetal pipsqueak!" Envy kicked Ed in the head, causing him choke on another yell before falling unconcious and dropped the philosopher's stone.

"ED!" Winry screamed as Ed's body began to shake uncontrollably. "Shut up girl. He belongs to us now...or atleast his body does." Envy smirked and laughed as Ed cunvulsed more violently. envy rolled his

almost glowing voilet eyes"Even passed out he gives a battle. Jeez man, just give up already." Ed's eyes opened and he

clenched his fists. He sat up, still cunvulsing as he did so. "Damn it! you're gonna get slaughtered ENVY!" He yelled. He was cut off as the homunculus shook his body to a breaking point and began to take over.

Suddenly he stopped twitching and was still. He moaned and lifted his head. "Uuuugh.."He popped his neck back into place with a sickeningly loud crack,"What'd i do last night?" Winry stared in disbelief and

whispered " Edward...?" Ed looked at her with no recognition. "HUH...oh ya mean this dude?" He poked at his forehead," Sorry lady,

just me now...don't worry, i'll take gooood care of'em." Ed laughed and sprawled his legs out. "Ohh right, father made you more modern huh? You talk your "AGE" right?" Envy questioned the new homunculus.

"Uhhh duh. Hey got somthing to eat? I'm starved." Envy laughed and threw him a

bag of dark pinkish like gems. "Here. You'll need to eat these to complete the formation. Ed looked at him questioningly. "I ain't done? Does that mean my appaerance'll change or somethin?" Ed didn't wait for

an answer and started popping the gems in his mouth two at a time.

Once he was done his body turned a very pale biege, his hair turned pitch black, and his eyes turned a dark redish purple. Ed whistled lowly at his new appearance. "Damn, i look cool huh?"

He grinned as looked at his now gone shoulder scar and wound. There was just the uroburos tattoo where the wound once was. He grin widened," Holy #$% i got a FREAKIN' TATTOO!"

He looked at the teary eyed girl and shocked boy. His eyes flashed gold for a moment when he stared at Winry's tear stained face. his eyes turned back to thier previous color before he asked "Who the hell

are they? They look somewhat familiar..." Envy glanced at the two before saying

"Your body's friends. they miss him but they'll get ov.." "ED! Wake up! I know you're there!

Ling fought greed so you fight pride damn it!" Winry screamed as Edward slowly turned to face her. He arched on eyebrow before his eyes flashed gold again. They stayed long enough for Ed to say, " Win..ry..

Al..." He shook his head violiently and his eyes turned back to thier redish purple color. He smirked evily and said " so i do know this chick eh? but who the hell is..what's the name? AL?"

Al looked wide-eyed at his brother. "ME BIG BROTHER!" Ed turned to the younger boy. "Eh?" he half smiled before continueing. "ME...a big brother! HA! Don't make me laugh kid...the name's pride and i ain't got

no human family... or connections." Ed looked at Winry purposely, eyes

narrowing slightly. Winry burst into tears again. Ed stared at her for a moment before his eyes widened, thier color returned, his hair turned back into gold strands and his skin's tan returned.

"WINRY! A..KUH!"He was tackled by Envy who held him on the floor again as gluttony tied Winry's mouth shut. "TAKE HER BACK TO FATHER! HIM TOO!" Sloth and gluttony dragged them away. Ed had his teeth

bared and was trying to keep a hold on his control. Envy simply smirked. "Oh havin trouble staying in

control of your own body eh? HEHE! well here this'll get rid of ya for a while." Envy slammed Ed's head into the concrete, resulting in the concrete smashing in on itself, a horrible crack as Ed's skull crushed

inwards and the purple-eyed homunculus retaking Ed's body. A red light shone as the

homunculus healed himself. "Can we go already?"the young homunculus was still as impatient as Ed and was ready to get started. "Jeez kid, you got alot to learn eh? no matter we'll probably end up release

the humans...and then you'll end up kill'em."

"Kill'em?" the young homunculus asked. "Yup. no distractions for the previous owner of this body. That and to turture the previous owner." Envy grinned at thye thought. "don't want him retaking it do ya?" The

new homunculus laughed and got up from his sprawled position. "Race ya?" He asked questioningly, in a sprinting position before Envy even said yes.

Envy smirked at the eager homunculus. "Wanna race your older brother eh? FINE. go!" ed was gone before Envy managed to get three steps. ed stopped at a half mile away building and laughed as Envy

caught up. "Not excactly fair huh. metal leg plus homunculi speed equals too damn

fast for ya." he laughed again before continuing. "Where's father, i'll meet ya there." Envy shrugged and said "Central HQ. the pipsqueak's memories should tell ya how ta get there." Pride closed his eyes and

shifted through Ed memories, shuddering at the human transmutation results,

before smirking and snapping his eyes open. "Kids got some BAD memories but i found the one i was lookin' for. See ya at home...big brother." He chuckled before running out of sight. Envy sighed and started

a slow stroll back to HQ.

THANK YA FOR READIN! BE NICE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY K? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.

ED: DID'YA HAVE TO TURN ME INTO EVEN _MORE_ OF A FREAK?

ME: *GASP* EDWARD! YOU COULD NEVER BE A FREAK! I WRITE CAUSE I LOVE!

ED: *BLUSHES MADLY* Y-YEAH...B-BUT STILL...LOOKS AWAY BLUSHING A DEEPER RED.

ME: *GIGGLES* ANYWAY REVIEWS ARE LOVE SO PLZ! AND UNFORTUNATLY I DO NOT OWN EDWARD OR ANY OTHER FMA CHARACTERS.

P.S redid the chapter a bit...i sucked a few months ago! *I still do but...im better.

Ed: *Snicker*

Me: Chases Ed into Winry who hits him in the head with a wrench.

*Hugs winry* Im gonna continue to edit my previouys chaps before continuing k? l8r!

p.s.s redid again. ed didn't sound right. its better now. L8r


	2. Chapter 2

Envy was still sceptical with Father's plan, why didn't we just kill'em? "Oh well...father knows what he's doin'. Better hurry before he freaks."

Envy grumbled to himself as he picked up speed; Central HQ within half a mile away. envy slowed as he reached the doors and quickly changed to look like a simple lieutenant. He almost laughed out loud as the military personnel passed him without a second glance. "Foolish humans" he

muttered and went down into fathers so called "home". "YO! you totally missed it dude!" pride shouted once he was within earshot. "The chick tried to bite gluttony! hahahahaha! BAKA HUMANS!" Ed continued to laugh until father silenced him with the raise of a finger. "Now my newest born

son, we must train you before we can allow you to rid us of these idiotic humans." Winry practically growled at the word "son" coming from something that looked so much like hohenhiem. "Oh...it seems the human hates me being called that eh? hehheh well too bad, it's true so deal

withit!" Winry saw red at that remark. " YOU ARE NOT RELATED TO THAT THING YOU ALCHEMY FREAK!" Ed's eye twitched as it turned back to it's gold color before he screeched "WHO DO YA THINK YOU'RE TALKIN TO YOU FUCKING GEAR-HEADED MORON!" Ed's eyes returned to their purplish

color as he covered his mouth and growled. Winry simply grinned and said "Ed's still in there huh? COME ON OUT YOU SHORT LITTLE MIGIT! Ed's eye practically cunvulsed; his color returnd to both his body and eyes. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO MUCH OF A SMALL, PUNY, WATER FLEAISH

MIGIT TO BE SEEN UNDER SIXTEEN THOUSAND MICROSCOPES PUT TOGETHER!" Ed sat there fuming at Winry's smart yet utterly dangerous remark. "Can we go now Edward? You are in control after all ain't ya?" Winry stated, feeling triumphant. Father stood and said calmly " that wouldn't be

the best option Mr. Elric. You must understand that if we do not have you in our control or if you cause too much trouble for us as a group, i will have no choice but to eliminate the distracting humans one by one until there ARE no distractions." Ed glared at Father for a long,tense moment

before he sighed in submission."fine you idiotic bastard but if you hurt them AT ALL...you'll wish you had stayed in your safe little flask." Ed turned his attention to Winry and Al who looked just as frustrated but submissive as he did. He grimaced as envy approached him before suddenly being kicked in the back of the head

by a very impatient Envy. "Jeez...takes the kid forever to let Pride have control eh?" Red electricity glowed from Ed as he sat up, pride clearly in control. "Yea! the kids a total control freak huh! But seriously the chick tried to BITE freakin gluttony!" Father silence him again with a raise of his

finger and spoke again. "Now...we must remove all emotion from Edward Elrics memories so that they are only information to be used by Pride." Winry struggled against gluttony's hold and Al did the same with sloth. "But...is that even possible?" al asked trying to buy time and also achingly

curious. "Yeah...it is Al," Ed stated,momentarily in control, " memories are just stored information right? Father is probably going to literally deconstruct my mind and reconstruct it, removing any emotions or opinions while doing so... since those too are added information to my

memories...how'd i do power-hungry madman?" He didn't try to escap since envy was right behind him incase of such. Ed glared such deathly daggers at Father that even Envy took a step back, unconciously fearful. "You are correct Mr. Elric... it seems you do deserve the title prodigy and of fullmetal. hmmmmn...actually, if we were to simply let your soul

die...then Pride would have your body and...it would cause suffering to your little human distractions." Winry and Al both growled at the thought. "you see humans a soul is provided for by the bodily nourishment, but since

Mr. Elrics body no longer requires that nourishment, his soul will whither and die. If i were to let him have control just before his soul perishes, his body would seem to be in pain as well." Ed gave him a cold,sharp, muderous glare before mumbling "insane sadistic twisted son of a..." he didn't

finish his statement, trailing off as Envy simply smirked at the alchemist. '''''shouldn't be more than a few days before bye bye pipsqueak'''''' Envy thought, his smirk widening. '''''''''''lets see how he gets out'a this...

Ed* O.O holy crap...your going to kill my FREAKIN SOUL!

Me* ^shrinks in chair^ ummm..maybe?

Ed* ^glares, turns bright red, and eye twitches^

Me* IM SORRY! I STILL LOVE YOU BUT I LIKE TO MAKE DRAMATIC STORIES OK!

PLZ FORGIVE ME ED-OOO!

Ed* ^blushes^ uhh, ^clears throght^ well, i...OK FINE JEEZ STOP GOOGLY EYIN ME!

mE* GIGGLES K L8R AND REVIEWS ARE LOVE. SORRY IF ITS BAD...IT 3 am sooo, yeah running on nothing but mountain dew.

P.S redid slightly...still sucks but...oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry for the jears of waiting for a freaking update I've just been busy with life….T.T stupid life…anyway here ya go!

'Are thoughts' "speaking" okay ready?

Ed: JUST START THE DAMN THING!

Me *sniffle* you can be so cruel Ed-o….;-;…DX GET IN THE DAMN CLOSET!

Ed: wuuut?

Me: you heard me! *kicks into random magically popping up closet.* sorry….on with the show!

'What am I going to do! Think Ed think!' Ed practically screamed at himself. ' okay… so let's take a look at the odds….I'm trapped in my own head with no escape I can see and a homunculus is controlling my every move while my loved ones are shackled to the walls by my greatest enemies…well shit. 'Edward slumped against one of his mental prison walls. 'Damn it….' Edward clutched his head, 'if I don't get out of here soon….what did he say would happen to me?...umm…oh crap right! My soul will diminish until only the homunculus' soul remains…..SHITSHITSHIIT!' Ed stopped his eternal battle at a sudden scream. He paused to listen to what was going on.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(Outside Edward mental prison) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"LET ME G-GO! LET M-ME GO YOU INHUMANE ASSHOLE!" Winry screamed, trying futilely to hold back her tears at the indifferent stare the young homunculus gave her while Envy shackled her to the far wall. He couldn't help but stare at her. 'Now I see why the Alchemist likes her so much' Edward screamed at him, clearly not liking the comment, and he had to clutch his head for a moment. He snickered. Father gave him a questioning glance. He shrugged and said "now I can see why the Alchemist likes her so much….weird…ain't lust supposed to be every man's dream or something like that?" Father nodded, "yes. She is lust after all…she is what all men lust for in a woman." Pride shook his head "Not the kid, he finds nothing about her attractive…he thinks she looks trampy. (She does admit it folks!)Not his type….actually...SHE'S his type. The girl who shackled, he likes her A LOT… like he loves her and all that shit." Pride eye twitched slightly and he had to clutch his head again as Ed howled at him.

Winry simply stared in awe…'he...LOVES me? He loves me back? Why didn't he tell me? Oh Ed…please find a way to get free.' Father looked amused, "interesting…that WOULD explain why he's hell-bent on protecting her wouldn't it….hmmn...Perhaps we can use her to our advantage." Winry's eyes dilated at the thought of being used against Edward yet AGAIN…she needed to find a way out of here otherwise Ed might be in more trouble then he needs right no… Her thoughts were interrupted by the puzzling and terrifying sight of Pride practically clawing at his head, leaving blood to trail down only half a centimeter before the wounds healed. Pride groaned and clutched his head even harder, causing more of his own blood to spill. Envy darted to Prides side. "Yo Pride…what's up with you?" Pride groaned again before speaking through gritted teeth. "It's the…..kid…..he's…fighting…back..!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(inside Ed's mental prison) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

'OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT USING WINRY TO FIGHT AGAINST ME! YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH OUT A SINGLE MILLISECOND'S WORTH OF HESITATION! YOU INHUMANE BASTARDS!' Edward pounded on the walls of his mental prison and found that it not only hurt Pride, but it also started to wear down Pride's mental defenses. 'AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING MY BABY BROTHER EITHER! THAT'LL JUST MAKE YOUR DEATHS A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT MORE PAINFUL YOU ASSHOLES!' Edward could see a crack forming in the wall he was currently slamming his metal fist on. He began to kick it as well and the crack grew a few inches. By now he was seeing a red haze around the edges of his vision at their mere mention of using his friends and family against him….sure it would probably work but he wouldn't let that happen without fighting first! With a final round house kick the wall shattered causing a horrible scream of pain from Pride.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(out of Ed mental prison )$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Everyone was startled at the sudden scream of pain from pride, He was currently sitting crossed-legged, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands still clawing at his head, the he suddenly threw his head back a screamed at the ceiling in sheer agony. When he was silent he swung his head forward, hands ceasing their insistent clawing and he seemed completely relaxed, his bangs hiding his face from view. Envy was the first to react, he stepped forward "Hey Pride…you o-"The second he set his hand on Prides shoulder he snapped up and threw Envy across the room, literally indenting Envy into the wall. He quickly changed back into the blonde hair and golden eyes and glared at father. "There is no fucking Way YOU ARE USING THEM AS NEGOTIATING OBJECTS! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS SHIT! SEND THEM HOME! SEND THEM TO XING! SEND THEM ANYWHERE BUT DON'T INVOLVE THEM IN THIS!" Edward voice rose from a menacing whisper to a yell within moments.

Winry stared at the young man like he had sixteen legs or a brand new automail arm that was just released. "Ed…ward…?" Edward stopped his glaring for a moment to look at Winry in concern. "Are you alright?" He quickly sprinted over to where she was currently shackled, "Envy didn't do anything did he? If he or anyone did ANYTHING to you guys I won't let them live long enough to do it again!" Winry managed a hallow laugh. "No no I'm okay, don't like being shackled but I'm in peak condition otherwise…you Al?" Alphonse had been quiet the entire time of the incident, probably from aftershock of his brother becoming a monster, that'll do that to you. He looked up and began to sob. Ed's eyes widened slightly and he went over to him immediately. "Al! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Al shook his head. "I-I th-thought I wo-would ne-never see y-you a-gain! T-the real y-you I-I mean." Ed sighed and managed a smile. "Naw. I'm right here Al. When it comes to you guys I would do anything to make sure your safe…" Edward looked over his shoulder at father, "anything. Hell, even stay here and be a homunculus if it meant we wouldn't go after you guys or anyone else I care about." Al smiled. "Thanks brother." "Heart-warming, no really…simply touching." Envy sneered as he walked back over. Edward glared daggers and flames at him. (If looks could kill O.O) "It truly was but…".Father turned his attention to Edward, "I believe it's time we discuss what to do with these…humans." Ed continued to glare at Envy. "Alright. Just be warned…if anyone tries to touch them...You'll be losing that appendage." He glared all around the room then sat in front of Fathers chair…after transmuting his own. "Excellent…let us begin.

Me: and that's where I'll stop! Jeez! Its 4:40 am…..I've been writing for an hour and a half straight….and I'm not even tired!

Ed: YES! FINALLY I GOT ENVY! TAKE THAT PALM TREE!

Envy: Eh-hem!

Ed- *gulp* *flees behind me*

Me: stop or I'll kill you in this story Envy!

Envy: *bows at my feet* FORGIVE ME MASTER PLEASE!

Me: use the cute voice.

Envy: PWEEZE MASTWER? FORGWIVE MWE?

Me: dawwwwwwwwwwwww! Okay! Well I'm done! A long chappy for you! Yay! Reviews are love! L8rz! 3 3 3 3

P,.S redid and fixed mistakes...sorry. *sweat drop*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Just another wide awake too damn early update!**

**So again 'thoughts' "speaking" and sloth has both the abilities from brotherhood and the other one k?**

**and wrath has the bradley eye thingy but is still the cute little guy...idk why...hes just cute like that.**

**and the words that are spoken (u'll know which ones) are not a language. They are random words i came up with. i will explain what they mean in the story.**

**Ed: can I come out now?**

**Me: will you be nice?**

**Ed: yes yes yes!**

**Me: okay..come on out my precious chibi!**

**Ed: *eye twitch***

**Me: uh uh uh! Be nice!**

**Ed: fine…Disclaimer: AlchemyFreak does NOT OWN ME YOU HEAR! NOT! 'thank gate'**

**Me: on with the show! *glares at Ed. Back...in..the closet...NOW.**

**"So Elric…what do you suggest we do with them hmmn?" Father question Edward, who was currently burning a hole on his forehead with his stare. Edward flopped back in his alchemicaly made chair,his auto mail arm sprawled across **

**the back and his human leg crossed at the knee of his automail one. "That's fucking obvious….let them the fuck go! I'll gladly stay here if they can go home and not be antagonized by any of you." Father chuckled slightly. "I do not **

**believe anyone here is interested in antagonizing them at the moment, do you?" Edward glanced around the room. Lust was currently calming a starving (as always) gluttony, greed was sitting bored in the corner while sloth talk to him **

**in her too familiar, to be mentally healthy, voice, and wrath was being harassed by Envy while Envy himself simply stared in a , bored and got nothing better goin' on, kind of interest back at him. " I supposed not but there's no way to **

**tell with creatures like you." Edward shot back. "oh but Edward dear," Edward gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his mother's voice addressing him, " you are a "creature" too are you not?" Sloth asked, continuing to look at **

**Greed, who seemed to finally not be bored,grinning at Edward now. "Maybe so," Edward stated. "Ed!" Winry scolded. "But, I at least can control myself. I also still have human functions and technically,"Edward looked back **

**at father, "I am still me, I'm just…less fragile, and if it weren't because of another soul, I would also be deranged because of the voice in my fuckin' head." Pride chuckled at this and Edward sneered.**

**Envy snorted. "whatever makes you feel better squirt." Ed moved faster than his eye had twitched, the next second Envy was catapulted into the wall and shackled there by alchemicaly made shackles. **

**Pride laughed maniacally in Edward's head at this."That did. Don't even try to escape from them palm tree, i made them the same strength as Greed's ultimate shield, no way out jackass." The other homunculi didn't react to the outburst, **

**they knew better than to mess with him when he's this powerful. Ed glared before sitting back down. " Where were we power-hungry madman?" Edward asked in a too innocent voice. father didn't react to the comment. "We were **

**discussing the humans' fates." ed's eyebrow twitched at his family being "discussed" like they were property and not actual people with lives and purposes. "okay. YOUR turn madman. what do you suggest we do eh?" Edward asked in **

**his most obnoxious voice he could muster. Envy chuckled slightly at the tone. Father stroked his beard as he spoke "i completely agree with you Elric. Releasing them would be best for all of us. Of course..." Edward looked up from **

**grinning at the ground with a doubtful gaze. "Once your soul has almost diminished, we will have to retrieve them so they can...say farewell i suppose." Edward's eyes visibly lost their fire-like lighting and turned to a dull copper. **

**Edward stood, his bangs covering his face from view once again. "yes...of course...so long as they are released again afterwards." As Edward walked towards His loved ones Father answered. "Yes of course they shall be released. **

**They will have no purpose after your soul is diminished."**

**As Edward released Winry, she looked at his face. His eyes were still that cold copper that showed no emotion what-so-ever. His face was otherwise entirely blank. "Ed...Edward talk to me." Winry pleaded as they walked to Alphonse. **

**Ed offered a half smile. "There is nothing to discuss Winry" As Edward released Al ,who had somehow managed to fall asleep, Winry drew out her wrench. Once ed has successfully gotten Al down on the floor she swung it as hard as **

**she could right at his forehead. Edward was shocked by the sudden onslaught of pain that sent him flying a couple yards. He quickly jumped back up and simply looked at Winry. She was terrified to see that the wound had not healed **

**instantly. There was a huge gash in the middle of his forehead that sent a cascade of blood into his left eye. "Ed...why aren't you healing?" Ed gave her a solemn look. "Because i figured out that homunculi can heal when they WANT to, **

**not the second the wound occurs. Most homunculi let it happen by instinct, while i can control whether i heal or not. I'm not healing cause i want to know if i deserve to bleed or if your just being a bitch!" Ed began to slightly glare at her **

**while the homunculi looked on with amusement. Winry stared in shock. "YOU WOULD LET YOURSELF BLEED!" Winry screamed. Ed shrugged and just looked at her. "If i deserved it...for a time at least. So why the hell did you hit me **

**with that goddamn wrench I fuckin' bought you!" Winry stared at him dumbly before mumbling, " you wouldn't answer me...that's all." There was a brief moment of red alchemic light before Ed was healed again, he still had dried **

**blood on his face though. he couldn't help it, he began to chuckle then snicker then laugh like a fool and ended up sprawled on the floor laughing like a maniac. "Your insane! your gonna end up killin someone with that thing!"**

**Envy snickered. "ah he finally acts his age eh?" Ed immediately stood up and cleared his throat. He quickly walked over to Winry and a now awake Al, most likely from the yelling, and turned to father. "I'll take them home if you don't **

**mind...oh wait...i don't care!" He began to lead them out of the chamber. " Envy," Father addressed, "Go with them." Envy simply shrugged and walked out after them. They suddenly reached a dead end. "Ed...there's no way out." Ed **

**smiled a put his hands on the wall. It instantly alchemicaly slid upwards and Ed walked through the space between. "You were brought blindfolded eh?" Winry nodded. "That's what i figured...now how are we going to do this?" Winry **

**looked at him like he was crazy. "umm...the TRAIN?" Ed shook his head. "...well i should be able to carry you both...al climb on." Al did as he was told and then Winry climbed on. Ed grinned. "You guys are fairly light! Hell i could carry **

**Armstrong with us!" Winry looked fearful. "PLEASE don't!' Ed laughed before taking off. Winry was amazed at how fast Edward was. ( ugh it's like twilight! ) "Ed...how are you so fast?" Ed grinned spread even wider. "While i was stuck **

**in my own head i figured out that i had the abilities of all seven sins and father, which means i can do alchemy without moving and have all the knowledge about it that he does. i got to admit that that's pretty useful. About two minutes **

**and we'll be at Resembool." Al's eyes widened. "Two freaking minutes! That incredible!" Ed picked up speed. "Make that one minute." Envy ran as fast as he could but they were quickly running out of his sight. "Damn...oh well. I know **

**where they're going so it doesn't matter. I wonder how much hell the humans are gonna give him?"**

** "Ed...What's the point in leaving? your here...just stay." Ed shook his head sadly. "If i stay they'll just come after me. I'm sorry but **

**this is best for your safety." "SCREW SAFETY!" ,Winry shouted back, " I-WE NEED YOU HERE! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT WHATS SAFE! YOU NEVER SEEMED TO CARE." Ed scowled. "I did too Winry. Mainly al's or your safety...me i'm **

**really indifferent about." Winry gaped at Ed's remark. "You...d-don't...care about...y-yourself?" Ed shrugged. " if it comes between your guy's safety and my own... you know i'll protect you guy's at all costs...even this." ed **

**suddenly got a idea, "Umm...Winry?" "Yea Ed?" winry said..puzzled at ed's sudden shyness. " do you..uh..do you still know Catonese?" Edward asked. "Yea...why?" Ed sighed "Good. Do you Al?" Al shook his head no and Ed managed **

**a smirk at that. "PERFECT! okay well then before i have to leave," Ed leaned in by Winry's ear and whispered, " Achene...Catone...Winry-tu." Then he was out the door before she could respond. Winry simply gaped at the door. **

**"What'd he say?" Al was desperate to know. Winry shook her head and smiled. "Nothing...nothing at all." Winry was "squee"ing like a fangirl on the inside though. ' so he truely does love me...he straight up said it...i**

**love you winry...i love you winry...he actually said it.' She was certain ed's soul couldn't die now...not even the cruel gate would allow such a pure, loving, unselfish soul to die so early and so torturously...no way.'**

**YAY! im done!...with this chapter!**

**Ed: O.O you turned me all mushy.**

**Me: i needed SOME happy in this right now! Officially my fav chap. so far!**

**Ed: Cause i got sappy?**

**Me: No! well...yes..but also because it's the best written and the longest so far!...YAY!**

**Ed: I got mushy...The Fullmetal Alchemist...Mushy...**

**Me: O.O im gonna go yake Ed to a therapist...bye!**

**reviews r love so DOOOO IIIIIIT! GO ON...IT CALLS TO YOU...THE POWER OF ALCHEMY COMPELLS YOU..THE POWER OF ALCHEMY COMPELLS YOU! **

**P.s redo...not much to redo though...just some mistakes and rephrasing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! im finally back! sorry sorry im so freakin sorry! i move to san dog so i had to pack and unpack and yea...im sorry!

Edo: *wakes up from sleeping in his chair* hmm...ug-uh? hmm?

Me: Well mornin sleepy braid!

Edo: y-your...NOO! Y-YOUR BACCCCK! NOOOO!

Me: *kicks Eds ass while ranting about politness*

Heh...on with the show! hahahahahaha!

* * *

**Ed ran back toward central at speeds the trains could never match. Because of such speeds he had to dig in his heels in order to stop from hitting a palmtree. "damn **

**palmtrees...wait...PALMTREES!" he look back ****at the tree and snickered...envy stood there with an angry yet terrifyed look on his face, a look only he and ed-o could accomplish. **

**"w..whipe that smirk off your face bean!" Envy shrieked ****at ed. "fine fine fine. lets just go already alright?" ed said with a smile lingering on his face. Envy looked on cunfused at him. **

**"Why the hell are you smiling pipsqueak?" Ed stopped smiling ****instantly as a small blush grew as he thought of the reason, ' i finally told her...i finally told her that i...that i loved her... i **

**finally did it.' Envy laughed at the expression but didn't push, if ****it was enought to make the pipsquek blush, then i don't really wanna know.**

* * *

****

As they reached HQ envy suddenlty stopped and looked over the ledge at a group of civilians. Ed glanced questioningly at him and envy just waved him off. "I was just figuring out a way

**to prove whether we can keep you alive for as long as it takes for you soul to deminish or if we need to destroy it now. plus it is to prove what you are willing to do if you friends are in **

**danger...cause you know we can kill them at anytime right? Sloth is just as fast as you and with a headstart...shes gone." Ed paled slightly and nodded. he quickly recovered and **

**responded, "understood...can we go now?" He glared impatiently as he said this. Envy chuckled and ran off ahead, knowing that ed wouldn't run off after that little tibit of information.**

**Edward glared after him, thinking of running but quickly dismissed the thought, 'winry and al are more important than me right now. i have to do this, no matter what i must do.' and ran**

**after him. **

* * *

**As soon as edward entered the huge cave like room father resides in, he was quickly kicked in the head again by envy, ending his control quickly. his appearance changed quickly **

**afterwards and pride stood back up rubbing his head gingerly. "geow! that hurt envy!: he continued to mumble before quickly ducking limbo style, greed's foot slicing through the air right **

**where his head used to be. "fast reflexes, probably from the kid." he grumbled. "what the hell did i do!" Pride demanded as he straighted back up, pushing greed foot out of the way **

**in the process. Greed shrugged. "nothin' just checkin...father wants you to fight all of us...to see where you are power level wise. Envy is the strongest, sloth is the fastest, me and lust **

**are the most steathy, and gluttoney is at the bottom of the pack, just a giant bulldozer. the previous pride was the most deadly. we wanna see where you are in those catagories." **

**Pride just looked a greed dumbly for a moment. "oh. okay...who wants ta fight me first eh?" He grinned before looking around. "well you'll fight us, then the kid will. Then we'll see who **

**we will keep as the owner of the body got it?" Pride stared at him again, " im fighting for a freakin body?" Lust shook her head. " You are fighting to stay alive deary, if edward wins, **

**your soul is removed, thus killing you instantly." Pride turned serious for once in his short exsistance. "okay. So i have to beat you all in order to keep it?" Father then spoke up. " It is **

**whoever beats them the quickest, with the least amout of injuries and difficulties. You will need to be fast and cautious in order to kill them and not be killed yourself." Pride nodded and **

**had to quickly dodge a punch from greed. He jumped back a few feet." And the games begin!" He muttered before using the ultimate shied, spreading up to the corner of his eyes, before lunging at greed.**

**Well how is it so far! i havent wrote on this in forever! now i see why i started in the first place! its fun!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ed" your gonna make me win right?**

**Me" maybe...maybe not...depends on whether your nice to me or not.**

**Ed' kisses my hand kneeling on his automail leg, "i am yours to command my beutiful queen!**

**Me: flattery...well played my friend, well played... well l8r! **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND FLAMES ARE GIVEN TO ROY MUSTANG TO USE AGAINST YOU! REVIEW REIVIEW! THE POWER OF ALCHEY COMPELLS YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I was hoping for more reviews…-.- oh well. I'm gonna update anyway. its gonna be short though...too tired to do much...

* * *

Pride lunged at greed but greed easily dodged and kicked pride across the room.

"Lot more clumsy than the kid. Maybe we should try and brainwash the kid instead of this brat?"

Lust shrugged and brought her hand up to eye level and her fingers shot out a second later. Pride barely managed to dodge it and stumbled before attacking greed again with a wide-swing left upper cut.

"Hmmn….he's not as agile either. Nor does he have as well of balance." Lust mused.

"How about this? He may have Elric's body but he can't use it like Elric can, since it isn't even his body?" Greed inputted, dodging a kick before grabbing the foot and slinging pride across the floor, landing in

front of father.

Lust sighed before slicing his back, making pride groan in pain before it healed.

"You would be dead, you know that right?" Lust implied.

"Yeah…" pride pouted on the floor, hands and feet sprawled out in front of him like a little child.

"Well it's Elric's turn right?" Greed grinned at his own comment, eager to get an actual fight.

"yes, let Elric have control pride." Ride growled and shook his head violently. Father sighed.

"if you insist on being a child allow me to do it for you then." Pride let out his own sigh before his head drooped slightly. It quickly shot up long with the body, prepared for a fight.

"Elric, in short, land a, what would be, fatal blow on Lust and myself before we do, and you get to keep your body without us controlling you. Fight for your freedom I suppose."

Ed nodded before getting in a fighting stance, his feet spread and his hands by his waist and above his head.

"then go. Let's get this shit over with." His eyes narrowed as greed chuckled, lowering his own stance.

* * *

Aaand I'll stop there! Haha! Its fun to write action…mild action anyway…-.- review plz


	7. Chapter 7

ok here's chap 7 just cause i was feeling action-y...

* * *

Edward sprinted toward greed, catching him slightly off guard before landing three quick punches and a roundhouse kick on greed's head sending him spiraling to the right. Lust ran toward Ed and he had to

side jump to the left in order to dodge her nails. There was no talking in this fight, everyone had to give their all just to stay out of Ed's reach. Ed suddenly ran up to greed, jumped and planted both feet on

each side of his head. He then sharply twisted his hips, sending greed's head one foot into the cement, effectively taking him out of the fight. 'It's easier than last time I fought them. I must have gotten

stronger when I became a homunculus.' Ed's eyes widened in fury at the reminder of what he had become and sprinted faster toward Lust, slightly scaring her in the process. He swiftly grew his own weapon,

a scythe, from his left hand. A chain wrapped itself around his arm up to his shoulder as the blade formed. It was light silver with red, teeth like spikes decorating the sides of it, the handle being black leather

twisted again and again until a shell looking decor adorned the very tip. He jumped high above her before bringing the blade down with a yell, slicing through her fingers and through her head. He landed in

crouch, the blade still inside Lust, before he pulled it out with a disgusting wet sound. He turned to father as she healed herself.

"there. I won, satisfied now?" Ed asked, a mix of boredom, slight annoyance, and exasperation. Father simply stared at him for a moment before replying dryly.

"A deal is a deal. You have your freedom from us." Ed grinned as he walked towards the way pride had come through, but father's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"but you know, Elric, you can't escape from what you've become. You did say you'd rather die than be one correct? Why not just do it then? Hmmn? You have the ability, simply pull out the philosophers stone

and you can be fully free from us, for as long as you are one, you still belong to me, at the very least somewhat."

Edward was silent for a long time, just staring ahead mulling over his choices. Then a picture flashed in his head. Winry. Then another. Al. he smiled. "in reality I don't have that choice. I must keep living. If not

for me than for my brother and best friend, I won't let them mourn for me, especially if I did it myself. So no, father, I can't nor shall I die..."

"Not now, not ever."

* * *

And that's where im gonna stop! I don't know if I should end it here or continue on to like a future sort of thing.

What do you guys think? 3 reviews voting yes for future and I'll start writing more! =) L8R!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok quick note. This takes place 4-5 years down the road. Ed & winry are married (=D omg yes!) that's all.

* * *

Winry rolled her eyes as she watched her foolish husband climb the 100 foot tree.

"YOUR GOING TO GET HURT ED!" She shouted, sighing as her oldest simply laughed his little 4 year old butt off.

"Go daddy go!" little Edwin James Elric giggled up at his father as he did a back flip to another branch landing upside down, hanging from his knees. Ed grinned before simply jumping out of the tree, grabbing

the last branch and dropping down. He picked up his little 2 year old girl, Senna (1) from the ground. She squealed in shock before giggling and hugging him.

"Calm down Hun. I'm just keeping fit, ok? I'm always careful." He smiled at her, causing her to splutter.

"how can you say calm down!" she asked angrily.

"Simple. Because there is no way I'll ever get hurt. If I were to fall, it would show the kids that its dangerous up there and that falling hurts. True I would get back up but you understand that you can't, right

James?" James nodded.

"thanks for not calling me Edwin. It gets confusing when momma calls one of us ya know daddy?" Ed smiled and nodded. 'So damn smart at such a young age. He must've gotten it from me or Hoenhiem."

Edward internally growled at the name.

"Can I go up too daddy?" James asked.

"You have to ask the "Admiral" Ed replied. Winry pouted at the nickname, before giving an answer.

"Fine. But Ed, I want you to be near him in case he trips ok?" Ed grinned and nodded before setting Senna down, who quickly kissed his check then went towards her little doll house.

"come on then" Ed urged James who grinned as he jumped from branch to branch, a seemingly natural instinct coming into play, and matched his dad's speed. Ed stopped and stood near the top of the tree,

James right behind him, who sat down.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Ed asked, his tone light and curious.

"just by watching you daddy. I figured out how your body moved and copied it, giving me the same results." James replied.

"Once again, you're very bright for your age James." Ed said proudly. Ed noticed a man in the distance, he seemed to be nearing them now. Suddenly the man spoke.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

* * *

ill stop there for tonight. 3 more reviews period and ill continue on.  
1 Senna is my oc. she's usually 15 but i put her as his daughter in this story. see my story The Black Rose Alchemist in the parody side of fanfiction to see more of her in actuality


	9. Chapter 9

ok. i was bored and got 3 reviews so as promised chapter 9!

* * *

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist? Edward Elric?" Ed's brow scrunched in confusion. 'I haven't been called that in 2 years…what's going on?'

" I was, yes. Why do y-" Ed's sentence was cut off as syringe was literally thrown into his neck, automatically injecting the fluid. He quickly felt light headed and as a result fell toward the ground, 85 feet down.

"DADDY!" both James and Senna screamed as he made contact. Winry only looked down at her husband, knowing the truth. Ed lay on his back, his head in a horribly unnatural position and his limbs splayed

out in varying angles. The man by now was scurrying away before Ed cracked his neck, a red light showing what had occurred. Ed swiftly sat up, his infuriated glare frightened Senna, causing her to hide behind

her mother. Ed quickly transmuted a slide that James used to slide down to the ground before sprinting toward the man, going just slightly over what was humanly possible. He tackled him and all but growled

at the man.

"what the hell do you think you are doing eh! Who sent you and if no one what the hell did I ever do to you!"

"I-I was told not t-to talk…" He trailed off at Ed's dangerous grin.

"Oh I can assure you, what I'll do to you is FAR worse than what they could EVER do." Ed's eyes flashed as he tightened his grip.

"she did said you had quite the anger problem…"

"Who the hell are you talking bout? What's her name eh?" By now Ed was baring his teeth. James and Senna looked on in awe. Senna in more of fear and James in complete shock and adoration.

"S-She said her name was Luna. Black dress black hair and eyes. Really good looking." Ed blinked before laughing.

"That isn't her real name. Her real name is Lust, a homunculus."

"Them again!" Winry asked astonished.

Ed nodded before jumping straight up, his grip on him forcing the man to fallow. He climbed to the top and transmuted his clothing to one of the branches. He jumped down and pulled out his phone.

"give me a sec. I need to call some people…"

* * *

there we go! 5 more reviews for more! bwahahaha! 8)


	10. Chapter 10

ok this might be a little short. i'm sorry if it is. but here ya go!

* * *

"Yo, Hughes. Yeah, some bastard attacked me. Yeah I'm fine, he, however, is about 90 feet in the air at the moment. Haha! You could say that. Come pick him up please? Thanks Hughes, owe you one." Ed

ended the call and dialed another, the ring tone being a meowing kitten. "Really, Al?" Ed sighed. Al finally picked up the phone. "Hey Al, wanna go beat the shit out of the homunculi?" Ed laughed at the very

loud, very rude response he got. Ed was still chuckling when he replied. "y-you know with m-my abilities it w-won't be hard. Great I'll meet you in central."

"Ed you can't be serious." Winry flatly stated. Ed simply grinned as his wife sweat dropped. "Oh but you are, aren't you…"

"Why yes I am!" Suddenly a black military vehicle drove u to them. Then suddenly…

"While I'm here I figured you might want to see pictures of my darling Elicia! Eight years old and still the cutest thing around!" Ed sweat dropped before simply pointing upwards.

"if you would, then, take him down Ed?" Ed laughed before swiftly climbing up and transmuting his hands free again and dropping back down, the man on his auto mail shoulder. Hughes sighed at the silly grin

on Ed's face before ushering the man to the back of the car.

"Why did he attack you Ed?" Hughes asked, needing information for the trail.

"The homunculi sent him, most likely as a way to get my attention." Hughes nodded and, after trying to force Ed to look at a picture, said goodbye and drove off.

"Well that was hell and a half…good thing Hughes is stationed here now…ok you can stay here Winry but I'm going to central." Ed said as he began walking toward the train station.

"As if I'm letting you leave without me! I'll just drop the kids off at grandma's and-"

"No! I wanna go with daddy too!" James said firmly.

"Yeah, me too mommy!" Senna agreed.

"then its settled. We're all going." Ed looked at Winry and she nodded her approval.

"Well then, let's go." Ed said as they began walking toward the train station, unknowing of the familiar face waiting for them…

* * *

Ok...its kinda short but... im tired so enjoy! only 2 reviews for more...=)

i promise the next on will be longer!


	11. Chapter 11

"T-teacher!" Edward said dumbfounded at what she could be here for.

Isumi grinned "Yo ed-o! Sorry but I had to drop by…" Flames surrounded her as she cracked her fist. "TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN'T BEING A DUMBASS AGAIN!" Edward sweat

dropped as the kids cowered behind Winry in fear. "Heh…nope. As you can clearly see I'm not so-"Ed trailed off as Al unexpectedly came off the train that was stationed at the

moment, clearly deciding to meet his brother here instead of central. His eyes widened as he realized Isumi would get the wrong idea of how Al came to be human again. Sure

they had technically used human transmutation but it was with a philosopher's stone so there was no danger. As expected Isumi turned to Edward, her eyes shadowed so he

couldn't read her expression. "Edward" She said dangerously. "You didn't." Ed sighed "shit. Winry go take the kids somewhere." Winry complied shooing the kids off walking

towards one of the many fields Resimbool had. Isumi was practically shacking with anger. "Even after you lost your arm. Even after you lost your leg. EVEN AFTER ALPHONSE

LOST HIS BODY YOU STILL COMMITED IT AGAIN!" she screamed. She grabbed Edward's shirt, not able to pick him up very much, seeing as he grew to 5 foot 9. Al attempted

to stop her but Ed held up his hand, signaling him to stop. "Teacher, It's not like that." Ed responded quietly. "We did commit it again however- "Ed faltered with a choked noise

as Isumi kneed him in the stomach. She then slapped him twice, once over each cheek before punching him, hard, sending him flying to his right. He stood back up, swaying

slightly, with a passive yet stubborn look on his face. "I'm not going to fight you over this nor will I feel ashamed. We used a philosophers stone to bring him back, thus there

was no danger." Isumi wouldn't be pacified. "You used human lives! That's horrible!" Edward did not falter. "The souls did not have bodies to return to. The stone was

far too old. By using the stone I released the souls, allowing them to find some sort of peace in the gate, instead of being trapped within the stone." Edward paused staring

hard at Isumi. "So if you wish to beat the shit out of me feel free to do so. But it won't change the fact that we did and were successful." Isumi simply stared at Edward, who

had his feet slightly spread apart and his arms clasped at the elbow behind his back, turned to where his chest pointed slightly away from Isumi. "Grrrr. Fine, I'm still

disappointed in you two. But I'm glad you got your body back Alphonse." Al bowed his head down. "Thank you, teacher." Winry warily walked up. "Is everything ok now?" She

asked. Ed nodded before giving his infamous huge grin. "Yup. Everything's ok. The kids can come back now. I just didn't want them to see the violence." Ed chuckled as Winry

rolled her eyes. "With you as a father it's bound to happen at some point Ed." She mumbled as she turned to go retrieve the kids, who where currently chasing each other,

from the field. Isumi sighed, "I'm sorry I caused trouble." Ed laughed. "Since when do you apologize?" Isumi's eyebrow twitches. "So why are you at the train station Edward?"

Edward fills her in on his intentions and she shakes her head. "That's foolish Edward and you know it." Ed smirked. "Yeah, but where's the fun in listening to my head all the

time? I'm curious to see just what they'll do."

* * *

ok. im sorry i haven't updated. i was hoping for one more review but it never happened. i want 1 review to continue. i repeat. ONE. L8R! review plzz


	12. Chapter 12

" I'm sorry dad…" James said sadly as he stared at his father's slightly shadowed face.

"no, it's my own damn fault. I knew it was dangerous so I shouldn't have brought anyone anyhow. I got cocky." Edward ended with a small bitter half smile on his face. Lust

currently had her nails resting on the skin of James' neck, right at his jugular. Senna, Al, and Winry were cornered by Envy. Greed smirked.

"HA! You actually fell for my distraction! That's just fantastic!" Greed continued to laugh, Edward just stared at him blankly. It truly should have dawned on him. The fight with

Greed was far too easy for it to be the real deal. He should have seen this coming.

"Sit." Lust said flatly forcing James to sit Indian style on the concrete floor.

"You as well, Edward." Father added. After a small glare Edward slowly obeyed and sat as his son did.

"Now what to do with you….hmmn.." Father pondered what to do to torture Edward more.

"I have a suggestion." Envy piped in, "Why don't we turn Ms. Winry over here into one of us eh? Or maybe just a homunculus. No extra soul ya know?" Edward simply growled.

"Damn you all to hell." He muttered, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop them if they decided to.

"That is an option. Edward, your children. They seem very peculiar, half homunculus, half human. I wonder…" He moved too fast to be tracked over to James and placed a hand

on his head. Edward's eye twitched violently as James shivered slightly in fear.

"Just as I thought. They may be half human but they will stop aging, around 18 I believe." Edward and Winry's eyes widened before Edward gave a small toothy grin.

"I figured as much, oh well they'll get a childhood at least. It's not like I can fix it so no point freaking out about it." Winry nodded slightly along with her husband. Suddenly

Envy grabbed her arm, she screeched slightly in pain. Edward growled again before, with his teeth till bared, taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down, knowing that if

he moved his family would pay the price. Winry was dragged to the center of the room, a few yards away from where Edward sat. She didn't ask for help because she too knew

if Edward attempted anything they would get hurt, so she simply sat in a miserable state, looking at the floor. Father tossed a philosopher's stone, which did not have an

added soul, to envy, who then proceeded to simply give it to Winry. Winry looked at the stone with a perfect poker face, which faltered once she glanced at Envy, who gave her

the evilest of grins. She closed her eyes and popped the stone into her mouth. She shortly afterwards began to shudder. Then a small alchemical dome formed around her,

concealing the rest of her convulsions. Envy gave Edward a questioning look, in which Edward stated with a straight face.

"Forgive me, but I do not want my kids to see that, nor do I believe I could handle it myself." He glanced to the side where James had the same poker face on as he did, trying

to be strong like his father. Senna was simply sniffling softly while Alphonse just stared back at Edward. '"Curious to see what they'll do"….what was I thinking! Damn it all to

hell. I'm so sorry Winry.' Edward thought, his heart metaphorically breaking as he heard his wife's muffled cries.

"Don't worry; we'll let you go after this." Envy said whist chuckling at Edward's broken look. Suddenly Edward's look changed to that of a murderous glare. He stared Envy

down until even he was forced to look away. 'Just you wait until they get out of this place….then you're head is mine!' Edward thought menacingly, torturous thoughts going

through his head, all of which involving Envy then all of the homunculi slowing dying by his hand.

* * *

that's where i'll stop for now. oh god Edward's so pissed! he's kinda scaring me now. O_O... 3 reviews to continue. thx for reading and review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok…well my beta hasn't replied yet so I currently still don't have one. So sorry if it's kind of iffy but I'll try my best to have as few errors as possible.

* * *

Once Winry had stopped making screams of pain Edward released the dome from around her. Her outfit had changed. She had on a dark red half shirt that showed off her

Uroburos on her stomach. It had a tank top sleeve on one side and a t-shirt sleeve on the other. She had on a spiked belt that rode up on one side, with a black leather skirt,

gray leggings and boots similar to Edward's. She also had on black fingerless gloves; on that rose up above her elbow on the tank top side, and one that went just under it on

the other. She opened her eyes, they were a bright red with catlike pupils.

"owww…that hurt like hell." She whined as she sat up, her legs coming together in front of her before splaying out to either side at the knees.

"Winry, Are you ok?" Edward asked as she jogged over to her, concern etched on his face. She, slightly groggy, turned her head towards him before giving a small smile.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok. But we should seriously get the kids out of here Ed." Edward nodded before helping her up. She wobbled slightly before gaining her balance. Edward

suggested she should try to shape shift back to her original form. She attempted this and succeeded, returning to her white tank top, blue skirt and boots.

"awww, I thought she looked pretty good like that Edward." Envy mocked with a smirk creeping it way onto his face. Edward kindly told him to fuck off before reminding them

that they had to now allow them to leave. Envy rolled his eyes before nodding, signaling Lust to remove her nails from James' neck. He ran towards Edward and Winry whist

Senna did the same. Edward kneeled so he was ear level to them both.

"I want you two to leave with momma ok? I'll fallow shortly after. Uncle will go with you too." Senna looks slightly scared and confused.

"But what are you going to do daddy?" She asked with fear clearly showing on her tear stained face. Edward turned to look over his shoulder at Envy before replying, still facing away from them.

"I'm simply going to take care of something I should have a long time ago okay? Now don't you worry I'll be fine, it won't take very long." Edward's face was slowly twisting into

a hate filled one. He stood back up before telling Winry to take the kids away from here. She agreed, seeing that there was no arguing with him right now. Edward simply

stood, half facing towards Envy with his hands relaxed by his sides while Winry and Al shooed the kids to the exit. Envy grinned at Edward's seemingly calm stance, but he

could see the hatred and bloodlust forming in his eyes, causing them to be darker than usual.

"Why the horrid face Pipsqueak?" Edward didn't react to the blow of the nickname; he just continued to stand there, waiting for his family to leave the premises. His eyes were

half lidded in an annoyed, angry sort of look, his mouth a small frown. He heard the use of alchemy and a sliding, then he heard it again and footsteps leading away form their

current position. Suddenly his face contorted again, creating a hatred filled glare that could set you on fire if he wished it to.

"I think it is about time I ended this Palm tree. I think I'll even take your head as a souvenir." Edward growled in a matter of fact way. Envy full on grinned ear to ear at this.

"Oooh! The Bean's making threats! Yay, he finally cracked!" His bodily features suddenly changed to that of James. "but you won't hurt me will you daddy?" Envy said in James

voice. Edward growled menacingly.

"Don't you dare try to pull that shit on me! It won't work; I know my son isn't here so nice try dumbass. Can we just finish this already?" Edward finished in an impatient

grumble. Envy shifted back to himself and simply laughed, his head being thrown back so he faced the ceiling. Suddenly he stopped and swung his head forward again, his face

shaded so you could only see his eyes and glinting smirk. He spoke his next words evilly.

"Oh, so what do you plan on doing huh hotshot? Do you really think you can kill me? I don't think you have the nerve." This time it was Edward's turn to laugh, his laugh was off

though. Dark and murderous sounding. He looked up at Envy, his eyes dilated to almost pin points and solid bronze in color. His mouth contorted into a horrible grin that could

rival that of Envy's. Envy took a step back, stunned by the look.

"Heh! Please don't make me laugh! You turned my wife into a homunculus…and you showed my kids such things too!" Edward' grin spread. " Oh no. You are quite mistaken

Envy. I am fully prepared to kill you. Hell, I might even torture you a bit. After all you have done, I will be sure that all of you die here, and I will be sure that it is by my hand

alone." Envy was shocked at Edward's words, but quickly recovered his nonchalant attitude.

"Well, if you're really going to do it, come on then bean sprout!" Envy dared with a grin plastered on his face. Edward's appearance changed from his white dress shirt ,brown

coat and brown kakis to a black shirt like envy's, black leather pants and black steel toed boots. He also adorned black gloves similar to what Winry had, his hair also changed

to a pitch black and his eyes to a purple, red color. He held out his hand and a red and black scythe formed from his palm. He swung it over his shoulder before replying.

"It will be my damn pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14

ok heres the probably last chapter.

* * *

Envy laughed again and Edward lunged at him. Envy barely managed to dodge it, it slicing his chest a bit. He didn't have time to react and Edward swung the scythe again, slicing off Envy's left arm. The scythe sat on the ground for a moment before Edward altered his hand position and swung it straight up slicing Envy up the chest again. Edward din't give him time to heal as he punctured Envys chest with the spiked end of his scythe. He torturiously twisted it, causing Envy to cry out in pain and ripped it out of him. He paused a moment to let Envy heal, which surprised the homunculus.

"Why stop eh?" Edward gave another twisted smirk.

"As if i'm letting you die that easy. No, i'll be sure this lasts a while." None of the other homunculi knew how to react, something in the short alchemist finally snapped, and thankfully it currently wasn't directed at them. Edward laughed again as he swung the scythe around his body sideways, landing Envy in his rib cage. Envy yelled again in pain and fought back. He slashed at Edward, who dodge easily enough and jumped over one of Envy's hands, swinging the scythe down, it landing in Envy's head. It punctured one eye and exited the back of his skull. Edward chuckled and he twisted it, beheading the homunculus. The other homunculi shuddered at the cruelty the alchemist was showing, still none daring to assist Envy. Envy healed again and he gave a frightened glance at the alchemist, as if begging for mercy. The alchemist would give none. He kicked Envy in the stomach hard enough for him to hear ribs break and Envy slammed into the wall. He slid down it and landed on his side. He coughed up blood and healed again. He shakily stood back up and ran towards the alchemist. He did a airial roundhouse, which Edward caught easily. Edward twisted Envy's leg, breaking it at the knee, before throwing him once again against the wall. Envy's leg healed and he leaned against the wall, clearly refusing to fight him any longer. Edward walked up to him and gave hatred filled and pitying glare at him.

"Oh, giving up already eh, palm tree?" Edward stated, his voice deep and unforgiving. Envy simply returned the glare and said, speaking seriously for once,

"You shouldn't let hatred consume you Elric, it will only cause harm to you." Edward laughed, once again off, dark and cruel sounding.

like, you've got room to talk. That's all you run on Envy. My so called Consumption will be temporary, seeing as my source for hatred is being destroyed today." Edward once again swung his scythe down, spearing Envy's chest, he removed it to find a philosopher's stone punctured through on the tip. He removed it and crushed it in his automail hand. He gave a victorious grin as he watched Envy disappear. He turned towards the others and gave a bring it on gesture with his hands. It was Greed who approached first.

"Heh! Envy was weak! I will easily take you down Shorty!" Edward gave a sadistic half smile, his eyes half lidded in a unbelieving look.

"Suuure you will. I'll make this quick, my main grudge was against Envy, so i'll kill you quickly to save time." Greed laughed and lunged at Edward., Edward dodged it easily and sliced greed in half with his scythe. He prodded the top half and pulled out the philosopher's stone before he could heal. He grinned at Greed incredulous looks before crushing it as well. Greed quickly disappeared and Lust stepped forward.

"I might as well let you go ahead and do it, seeing as you clearly will come after us if we don't come forward. Is that correct Elric?" She asked, her voice soft and smooth. Edward gave her the same look as greed, but his was almost bragging.

"Yes, i will come after you, so you might as well come forward to face me." Lusts nails managed to graze his neck, leaving a shallow cut in his neck before it healed quickly. Edward simply chuckled and sliced her fingers off. She cried out slightly in pain and he took the opportunity to dart behind her and, using his hand instead, dug into her back. She cried out on shock and pain as he dug deeper before pulling out, revealing her stone in his hand. He crushed it and the blood on his hand and her both disappeared. He didn't fight gluttony, instead spearing him straight through and pulling off the stone that was stuck on the tip, destroying him as well. He barely fought Wrath, who attempted to attack from the side but was quickly speared by his scythe and was also destroyed. He did the same to Pride. He came to his mothers impersonator and decided to be cruel.

"Ok, i'll ask you three questions and iff you get two out of three correct then i'll let you go. how's that hmmn?" She smiled as sweetly as she could and replied,

"It sounds lovely Edward."

"Ok, then when i was five, did i punch a boy, and if so why?" Sloth was confused, she thought they were going to be recent questions. She was never told of his past.

"hmmn, you didn't. You were a nice boy." Edward laughed, this was too easy!

"Wrong, i did and that was because he made fun of my brother. Next question, how long have i liked Winry? If you truly are my mother you should know this." He gave a torturous smirk, knowing she was going to die. She gulped slightly, knowing it as well.

"you've like her for 8 years, since you were 12." Edward's smirk widened more.

"Nope, you're wrong. I've actually liked her for longer, 15 years. I didn't realize it then but its painfully obvious now. You lose sloth, goodbye." He quickly stabbed her, pulling out her stone and crushing it, watching in satisfaction as she disappeared. He turned towards Father,

"You might be a challenge, shall we see if that's true?"

* * *

that took forever! sorry for the wait, theres a good chapter for you. R&R i still don't have a beta so bear with any mistakes. L8R! :D


	15. Chapter 15

ok here's the last chapter. :) any extra scenarios you would like me to do i will accept and maybe put on as extras.

* * *

Father gave a smaile and stood, his arms raised to waist level.

"Now now Edward, you should heed Envy's warnings, hatred will get you no where." Edward growled in exasperation,

"Just let me be old man, the only reason i'm ending you is because you may create more homunculi, and i can't have that now can I?" Father said nothing, simply lowred his arms and gave a expecting glance. Edward darted forward and swung his scythe. Father dodged it easily and slashed out himself. Edward barely escaped his hand and swung again. It landed Father in the leg, which quickly healed and Father used alchemy to create spikes, which speared Edward, just missing his philosopher's stone. He broke the spikes and healed before using alchemy himself, causing two walls to crush Father's lower body. Father made a sound of surprise before attempting to break free, Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, Greed's ultimate sheid's strength is proving to be useful, especially now that i know how to create it." Edward gave a smirk and slashed Fathers arm off, watching it drop to the ground before turning to ash. "Another pretty handy asset, no body remains after you die, no clean up if you will." Father began to laugh, which shocked and scared Edward slightly.

"Foolish boy, as if i can't undo the shield with alchemy, i don't need to move, just as you don't." Just as Father had said, alchemic power ran through the walls and they were quickly destroyed afterwards. Just as Father healed Edward punched him hard, sending him flying straight up but landing on his feet. Edward was by his side in a instant, he roundhouse kicked him sending him flying again, this time to the right, slamming into a wall. Edward sprinted towards him attempting to spear him beofre he got up, just beofre he did Father rolled to the left, making Edward spear the wall instead. Edward grunted and pulled the scythe out, turning towards Father.

"It seems we may be evenly matched Edward." Father said, chuckling slightly. Edward rolled his eyes and began to laugh,his head thrown back, which confused Father.

"Ha! As if I'm trying my hardest! I still have one thing that you have never seen, a form of alchemy that has never existed until now." Edward rolled his head forward again and continued, "It never existed because i was the one who created it, it something I called mental alchemy." Father arched a brow,

"And just what is mental alchemy Edward?" Edward smirked and held out his hand, blue alchemical enegy began to circle his hand, Father's facial features fell slack and his hands fell to his sides.

"Mental alchemy, is where i can use alchemy to control your mind with my own, Alphonse couldn't do it, i figure because of my slightly stronger intellect. Now, Father, I want you, to kill yourself." Edward smirked as Father slowly obeyed, alchemical light shining around him, suddenly spikes came at all sides of Father spearing him and his philosophers stone. Edward released his control and grinned at Father's shocked look. Fathers features then changed to that of acceptance and, surpriseingly, some respect.

"It seems you've defeated me. Well done, i never even imagined such sort of alchemy. I take my defeat with modesty. You deserve to live Edward I bid you farwell." Edward released the spikes and Father quickly disappeared.

"Yeah, I guess since I'm equal to you now, you would give me respect eh?" Edward sighed before quietly leaving, the slide of the door being the last.

* * *

Edward grinned as he watched his kids bicker over who knows what. They were both at their limits now, Senna being 18 and James 19. And all the while he and Winry still looked too young to have such kids. Winry looked like she was still 20, no wrinkles in sight, and Edward would still look 15, had he not used his abilities to look 21, and taller, he might add. He wasn't giant, no he wasn't that anal about his height anymore, but he was a solid 5 foot 10, four inches taller than Winry he would boast to her if she got snippy. He knew that one day his little brother would end up dying, and it saddened him, but he wouldn't be alone in the would, not anymore. He explained to all of them that they would have to move often, to keep suspicion down, though he knew it would come out eventually. He also said that this house they would come back to, since everyone on Resimbool already knew and, being a small town, swore to not give any secrets away to strangers Winry poked him in the ribs, hard since she still didn't seem to know her strength.

"Hey, you ok Ed?" He look at her, she was still stunning, and always would be. She had her hair down, the end being in a small ponytail, like his mother did, he thought, which brought a smile to his face. She had on denim shorts and a black tank top, with no shoes.

"Yeah, i kinda like the thought of you always being this gorgeous." Edward chuckled at the blush that adorned Winry's cheeks, he still didn't compliment her very much, not enough he often scolds himself, so a compliment will always get this response. She then giggled, her hand covering her mouth slightly, before sitting on his lap and leaning into his chest. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. They continued to watch their kids bicker before they looked over and began to laugh.

"Hey, i know you guys are stuck in your 20's but do you have to put on a show?" James asked, a slightly grossed out look on his face. Senna laughed and punched him in the arm.

"I don't mind, i think it's sweet. Don't be so freaking anal JayJay." James blushed at the nickname and another fight began. Edward rolled his eyes and laughed.

"These are such nice times, and they'll never end too. How wonderful is this? I'll be sure these moments are not wasted, nor forgotten." He mumbled into Winry shoulder. She nodded and closed her eyes, deciding on a small nap before dinner. Edward yawned and joined her, the sounds of their kids slowly fading to nothing.

* * *

Ok, that's the OFFICIAL end to this story, if any of you want to see something else, i could easily add it on as an extra. An wild example Edward decides to become a musician and uses his abilities to do both male and female performances. Another example, Edward continues in the military and is sent on the front lines. get my point? If not then thank you all who have been following me through this. This story is also special because you can see my writing develop as the story goes on. :) thank you all for reading R&R goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

ok. here's a continuation of it. all extra's will be one shots varying from 500 to 2000 words. note ONLY ONESHOTS! i will not continue them unless asked by atleast 5 here's Joker Oak's request. also, i'm not good with history so just role with it ok? thx and enjoy!

* * *

Edward Elric log 4897.

The year is 1923, and a lot has changed. Amestris has been changed, it's now called America. Everyone is gone, Alphonse, Mustang, Hawkeye, Rose, all are gone. My family is currently staying at the state called California, near a town named San Jose. It's strange here, our town Resimbool had been changed to Lemoore. Its still a small town, but it's also changed, we still go there, we still have friends there. Most people know who we are, and are not frightened. I have also come to know that, our friends, my brother, were reincarnated. Yes i said it, reincarnated. Some have similar names, but not quite the same. Mustang for example, was reincarnated as Adolf Hitler, a military leader in Germany, another country across an ocean. His army has killed many innocent people, and it shocks me to see such things. Winry was reincarnated as well, as though death thinks it has taken her as well. she is a Nazi soldier, i have heard of her work, she has killed many of the American soldiers. It frightens Winry, to see herself do such things, it frightens me to. Winry was never meant to kill, in that lifetime or in this one. I myself have been reincarnated, my parallel self however, was killed in the war, he took down 35 men single handedly before finally being stopped. It made Winry cry, to hear that, she thinks i can't kill, how wrong can she get, I've done so already, perhaps not human but, i have. The military wishes me to join, and soon I fear I may have to. The war is getting out of hand, innocent people are dying, I just fear that...i may encounter Winry's duplicate. I couldn't handle killing her, even if knowing it wasn't truly her, I just couldn't. They come almost everyday, most people i nthe entiere country knowe of my family, know we can't die, and wish to put it to use. They beg and plea at my door, i just don't know if i could. The military leader here, is none other than Bradley, with the same name, same face, same voice. He even asked James to join, i won't allow it, he has too much to live for than waste part of it in the military. I'm not afraid of him dying, that would be foolish, i don't want him to have to bloody his hands. He's a doctor, traveling of course, but he has a doctoral degree and everything. Senna has become a famous painter, I'm so proud of them both. I'm a painter as well, whist Winry does her automail still, always being the best at it. We do well, we have a wonderful home in almost every state, and plan to stay that way, we do that and still have too much money to know what to do with. We often give it away to people who need it and do all kinds of charitable work. Winry even went as a doctor on the front lines, I didn't mind because she didn't. She's smart enough to know how to take care of it and herself. James went with her, they were known as the best the military had to offer. Senna often teaches art at schools and I at universities. We'll be fine, I just hope we don't get involved in this war more than is comfortable.

-Edward Elric


	17. Chapter 17

"It's magic!"

"Witchcraft! "

"He's god's messenger!"

"Yeah holy power!" All these things were yelled as Edward created a spear from the ground. He grinned at their foolish explanations of his work, god's power? HA! Or better yet, witchcraft? Please!

"Nonononono, this is Alchemy, I believe you have many books on the art." He said, waving his arms in front of him.

"LAIR! YOU MUST BE A WITCH!

"Yeah! Or gods messenger!"

"Which are you!" Edward facepalmed.

"I'm telling the truth! It's alchemy! A form of science that was lost many years ago!" He just barely managed to stop from saying 'This world".

" But," A little girl approached him, she had short black boyish cut hair and a white dress that went to her knees. "I was told Alchemy doesn't exist…" Edward smiled at the girl, 'poor people, never told the truth' he thought

"It is real, I've proven it multiple times! It seems no one has figured out how to use it." The girl then noticed his automail arm. She touched it lightly before flinching back. Edward couldn't stop the gentle grin his face adorned at the act.

"It's quite alright, it's just a fake arm, I lost my real one long ago." Edward's eyes had a far away look in them for a moment, glazing over slightly. The girl slowly touched the arm again, rubbing it and giggling at the coolness of it.

"Could you show me how to use Alchemy Mr.?" Edward grinned widely and nodded.

"Anyone who would like to be taught can. Come along."

Many people agreed to follow him, eager to see more of the magical art, some however, continued to call him a witch, and gods messenger. 'Poor foolish people' Edward thought sadly, mourning the people's ignorance.

* * *

Needless to say the press went crazy,

"A new form of science?"

"The discovery of a magical art!"

"Alchemy?" And many other headlines went all over the U.S. Edward opened the school and taught thousands at a time. He taught the basics then recommended books for them. Most couldn't quite get the concept, but a few did manage to use it with ease. Edward soon taught all over the country, unwillingly gaining thousands of dollars worth simply for sharing his well loved knowledge. Soon, though still unwilling, Edward won the noble peace prize for his work, and was a famous scientist. The hospitals began using medical alchemy and the military had alchemists, 'Just like Amestris before…' Edward couldn't help but smile at the thought. It seems a simple demonstration can change everything…

* * *

Ok, a bit shorter than what I would have liked but this is all I could come up with! Sorry if its not good…-.- enjoy and R&R. leave suggestions in the comments. L8R


	18. Chapter 18

ok this is a completely diff story line i made up today, Edwards a homunculus still just became it in a different way. Senna and Ryu are my OC's and in this scenario they are sisters. this may take two chapters, we'll see.

* * *

Alphonse and Winry were very confused, they had come to central HQ to visit Edward but they aren't allowed to see him right now.

"I'm sorry Ms. Winry and Alphonse, but Edward's been requested to a conference with someone who says she needs his help." Hawkeye explained. She led the two down the main corridor and to the left until they reached the end of the hallway. She turned to her right and the two peeked inside the window that showed the interrogation room that was currently used for such a conference. "You may watch but you cannot enter, i'm sorry for the inconvenience." Through the door, Edward and another officer's voices could be heard.

"Can you give me any details about her?" Edward asked, a slight stern tone to his voice, custom to all military generals, as was the blue uniform he adorned.

"Only that her name is Senna and that she specifically requested you for help." Edward's gaze turned away from the one way glass of the other small room where the girl sat to look at the sitting officer from the corner of his eye.

"That's all you have?" Edward said, slightly taken aback, usually they have more information on the subject before allowing such a conference to be held. The other officer nodded, Edward sighed before nodding as well. "Very well then i'll see what she wants." Edward swiftly walked to the door to the small interrogation room and entered.

"Hello, they had said you requested me?" Edward said as he slumped forward slightly in a chair opposite of the girl, a neutral look plastered on his face.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" The girl asked with the same tone Edward had used earlier to the officer. By what Edward could see she wore a purple half shirt and a silver spiked belt. Her hair was pitch black like Mustangs and had a shaggy look around the edges causing it to flare out at random points, going down below where the table stopped his visions. Edward arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into his chair.

"Yes, now I can't help you without you giving me some basic information ok? Then we'll see how i can assist you." The girl stiffly nodded, her dull red eyes cautious.

"Good, now, how old are you Senna?" he asked a business like tone swirled in his voice.

"15." she replied swiftly.

"Hmmn barely younger than me eh? Ok, where have you lived in the past 5 years?"

"In Central, Yearswood street to be exact."

"mm, why do you want ,of all people, my help?" He asked his eyebrow raised again.

"I want you to find my sister." Edward gave her a ' you must be joking' look. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table, he grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Your sister, Senna?"

"Yes, she's been missing for many years."

"Then why didn't you report her missing a long time ago?"

"I was hoping to keep this quiet."

"Ok, why me?"

"You can track her quite easily can you not?"

"Why say that Senna?" He asked, true confusion in his voice.

"Do you not have the tracking skills of that one homunculus?" Edward froze, his eyes dilating slightly.

"H-how do you...?"

"Simply watching you it wasn't hard to find out, that type of power, from experience is hard to hide." Edward was speechless. He motioned for the recording to stop, which the other officer quickly complied to, Edward was much higher in rank than he after all. Edward looked back at Senna, his tone and facial features showing complete seriousness and slight aggravation.

"Ok, you're going to tell me everything got it? How the hell do you know from experience eh?" Senna was slightly shocked at the sudden change but quickly recovered.

"Well, i'm one too."

"How." The word came out slow and again aggravated, after he tried so hard to hide what he had done!

"Me and Ryu's parents died in the war, we tried to bring them back through human transmutation. We were kids, just plain..."

"Foolish?" Edward finished, it seemed he and this girl had something in common.

"Mhmmmn, i also know that you did the same thing, and to get your brother's body back you had to give up your mortality and become the one thing you hate more than your father. Am i right?"

"Heh, stalker much?" Senna giggled at the remark.

"nono, i simply did my research and your the only one who can find her!"

"Eh? Woman! don't you have powers as well? Why can't you find her?" Senna shook her head and with a almost childish tone,

"no, i only have shape shifting powers, and of course superhuman strength." Edward arched a brow.

"So you're another Envy eh?" Senna's eyes dilated slightly and she shuddered.

"Envy, he's the guy who tried to get me to join this group of other homunculi, but they're evil so i vetoed it out." Edward gave a small smirk at this.

"Good choice, now tell me more, why the hell should i help you?"

"It's you freaking job and i know your merciful, and...she's my little sister, i don't want to lose the only family i got left." Edward jerked his head down, mouthing the word "fuck" at the same time. She really had to go there didn't she? He sighed before jerking his head up to look at her. He stood up before sharply turening to the door. As he turned he muttered exasperated,

"Fine i'll help you." He re-entered the main room and grabbed his now black coat with a red insignia, as he swiftly shrugged it on he sternly told the officer in the same tone as before,

"Tell her we are leaving in 2 minutes." The officer nodded and Edward left the room entirely.

* * *

God Ed may love her but Winry's wrenches were going to seriously kill him at some point.

"WHY THE HELL DIN'T YOU TELL ME!" Winry screeched, hurting Edwards' ears as he sat on his knees, being brought to them because of Winry's damned wrench.

"OR ME FOR THAT MATTER!" Alphonse screamed right after Winry. Mustang hoped to not get caught in the crossfire, so he simply shut up.

"I'll answer you after i stop fucking BLEEDING!" Edward ended in a small yell, not wanting to upset her any more or else face a even heavier and harder wrench to the face. He rubbed the now bleeding cut on his forehead before replying. "I didn't because it could make Al feel bad and because..." Edward turned his gaze away from Winry, "I thought you may hate me. Winry lowered her wrench and dropped to her knees too.

"Damn it Ed why the hell would you think that? It would never happen, and Al would have understood that you'd do anything to get him back, even this. We're just mad because you hid this from us. AND YOU HAVE TO GUILTTRIP US! REALLY!" Edward couldn't help but chuckle at this, he rose to his feet again.

"Sorry, won't happen again, but i really need to go." Winry rolled her eyes.

"Like i'm not going with you!" Edward blinked in surprised before shrugging and motioning for her to follow, Alphonse and mustang doing the same. The walked down the corridors to the front of the building, Senna leaning against the wall. She stood up as they approached.

"Ok, so do you have anything i can track her with?" Edward asked as they they walked towards her. She nodded and tossed him a dark red t- shirt.

"This is what she was wearing during the transmutation, she disappeared after it, her clothes were there so i thought she had been taken, but i need to be sure." Edward nodded slightlky and brought the cloth to his nose.

"I feel like an idiot but it'll work." He took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he did, taking in the scent of the shirt. His eyes snapped open as he exhaled.

"Found her, she's not gone, Senna. Follow me, she's not far." He briskly left the building, the others close behind him. He walked down main street and took a sharp right into a bad part of town. The buildings were falling apart and there were boards over the windows. He stopped and looked into a second stroy window on a old pale green building.

"She's in there, no doubt about it." He said flatly. "RYU!" He shouted his hand moving to cup his mouth, "Are you in there!" A small head suddenly popped out the window slightly, revealing dull red eyes and black shaggy hair like Senna.

"W-who wants to know!" Edward tilted his head to the side.

"That her Senna?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she nodded quickly. He nodded and returned his gaze to Ryu. "My name is Edward Elric, I was hired to find you." The head fully appeared, showing the hair was less flared than Senna's and shorter, only reaching her shoulders, whist Senna's reached her knees.

"Are you another scientist come to find me? You cannot enter, it would be for your own safety that you didn't!"

"Ryu! It's me! Senna!" Senna called, "I've looked everywhere for you! Why live here Ryu?" Ryu's eyes snapped to Senna and they quickly filled with tears,

"N-neenee!" Her eyes returned to Edward, "O-Ok, you can come in." Edward nodded and both he and Senna entered the building, the other two slowly following. As soon as they entered the room Ryu stood in Edward had to hold his breath for a moment, Senna doing the same. The smell of blood was overpowering, causing both Senna and Edward to have trouble controlling themselves.

"H-how the hell can you live in here, are you not a homunculus yourself?" Edward asked, one eye shut in a almost pained expression. Ryu shook her head, her gray cover up floating around. She had on under the see through fabric a black tube top that went down to just above her belly button and a black skirt. She had on black boots and gray leggings to finish off the outfit.

"No i am one, but i've been in here i've grown used to the smell." Edward could practically feel the other two's confusion, and disgusted faces. He slowly approached a closet covered by a gray cloth, the source of the smell. He opened it to see barely decaying bodies, three in fact, all wearing white lab coats. Edward began breathing through his mouth, unable to keep smelling the blood so close without fear of losing it. He knelt and looked at a name tag one adorned, he picked it up with him as he stood.

"So this is where those missing scientists went eh?" He looked away from the tag to Mustang, who was simply dumbfounded. "Attempts to bring you for experimentation?" Edward asked, now looking at Ryu. She stiffly nodded,

"Yeah, they had figured out what i was and they wanted to see if they could make a human like this. They wanted to create a human who could only die a natural death, not disease, not war, murder, just getting old and passing away." Edward raised his brow in a surprised look and nodded. He threw the tag back to the bodies.

"No matter, its a long gone cold case and it won't do any good to lock you away." He said as he approached the door, preparing to leave, he'd done his job after all. Just then, something dripped onto his nose. He wiggled his nose at the lukewarm liquid before wiping it off on his glove, revealing a red stain. He looked up and tilted his head in confusion. Another drop landed on his cheek before the roof cracked. His eyes widened and he covered his head as blood poured onto him. Envy's head poked out form the hole and laughed.

"Oh my, I managed to get the Fullmetal pipsqueak eh?" Edward reopened his eyes and was breathing raggedly, his eyes dilated sharply and shaking slightly. He used his abilities to dart from the room, a strong wind being blown into Winry and the others. Envy laughed and fallowed him slowly. Winry looked at Senna in confusion.

"Me, Ryu and Edward are a special kind of homunculus. Blood, is a trigger object. If we smell, see, feel, taste, or hear blood, we become either animalistic or insane, every so often, both. What's worse than tasting someone else's blood is tasting our own." She explained all of this as they left the building. Edward was across the street, leaning against the wall with a hand covering the right side of his face. Even from there they could see he was shaking. A couple of punks approached him.

"Hey, its the Fullmetal shorty! Wassup little man?" Edward glanced in their direction, his eyes now having a red hue to them, like Senna's, only brighter.

"I'd advise you to stay away from me right now." Edward had used his shape shifting abilities to hide the blood, but he could still smell it, and taste it too, if these three punks wanted to live they would leave him alone.

**But things never work out that way do they?**

"Heh! Why the hell should we eh?" The man pulled out a knife and quickly stabbed Edward in the cheek.

**BAD MOVE**

Edward licked the inside of his cheek by instinct, tasting more of his own blood. He gave a twisted smirk and summoned a scythe before swinging it around, landing the first man in the stomach. The man gave a choked gasp and Edward released him before beheading him. Edward began to laugh, maniacally. Edward couldn't control himself anymore, tasting and smelling someone else's blood and then tasting and smelling his own! IDIOTS! He created a rope to hang another from the light post, the poor man flailing. The last man began to run away, making Edward laugh harder. He threw the scythe at him, it spearing him dead center of his back. Winry took a step back in horror.

"Don't worry, We calm down shortly after doing something like this, he'll be back to normal within the minute." Senna whispered to her. Just as she had said Edward leaned back against the wall before yelling,

"DAMN IT!" and slipping down the wall to sit with his knees raised. He punched the wall with his human hand, creating a dent.

"I'll go." Winry said as she walked towards him.

"So sure?" Senna asked, just a minute ago she was terrified.

"mhmmn, i'm probably the only one who could, besides, he couldn't control it right?" She walked across the street and sat on her knees in front of him. Edward's right hand was covering half his face again as he gave her a 'whaaaaaaat' look. She said nothing just hugged him around the neck. Edward's hand dropped and he hugged her back, his face in her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself ok Ed? You couldn't stop that and you even warned them." Edward just grunted. Winry pulled back.

"Don't make me hit you Ed." Edward laughed at this and hugged her again.

"Yeah i know, doesn't mean i like the fact i just did that." Winry nodded into his neck. "I need a freaking shower." Edward mumbled into her shoulder, which caused her to laugh.

"Then lets go get you one." He nodded and stood up, she following. They walked over to Senna and her sister and asked if there was anything else they needed. They said no and left, going god knows where. Edward sighed and went home as well, desperately needing that shower.

* * *

not the beast ending but there, the polt bunny can leave me be now. R&R and leave any recommendation you would like to see in a oneshot. note one shots only unless asked for more by at least 3 people. enjoy and no flames plz! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Ok this is RintinDestiny's Request. its mainy just a conversation. Enjoy.

* * *

"Craaaaaaaap..." was all Edward could think of as his parallel self stared at him in disbelief. His parallel was wearing a white button up shirt with a brown coat and slacks. His hair was in a ponytail and his face, well if it wasn't such a awkward moment, Edward would have laughed at it.

"H-how the fu-..." His parallel stuttered, which made Edward chuckle.

"It's complicated and you probably won't believe me." Edward said, rubbing the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"Are you a clone?" His parallel asked, his eyes showing bluntly that he was also incredibly intelligent. Edward simply made a "pfffft" sound.

"nonono...i'm really not."

"Well then what the hell are you. You're not a figment of my imagination because i'm not insane nor am i foolish. You also can't be my twin because i would have known of you. You can't be from this world even, no one dresses as you do." Edward looked down at himself, slightly self-conscious. He just had on his black tank top, half jacket and pants, so what?

"Well, i AM from this world, just a different time i suppose. You are a recreation of me. I was meant to die naturally but something went astray and now i am immortal. Death seems to not understand this and recreated me anyhow. Strange i know but it truly id correct." Edward looked solemnly at his parallel, who gave him a disbelieving look again.

"What is your name then? or better yet if we are recreations of each other, what is mine?" Edward nodded, he understood this man's way of thinking, physical proof was sometimes not enough, it needed to be proven another way.

"Your name is Edward Elric correct?" The parallel looked shocked but nodded.

"My age?"

"17."

"my birthday?"

"what year is it now? i've forgotten."

" it is 1933."

"then it February 3rd, 1916. If time had played correctly then i should have died by age 16 in true time. in 1915."

"Correct, hmmn if you are truly me, who do i love then?"

"If you love the same person as me then you love the reincarnation of Winry Rockbell."

"Sounds pretty close to Winry Rockbeich."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"I love the previous Winry, who was also recreated even though she is immortal as well."

"hmmn, how tall am I?"

"5 foot 6."

"Damn it, i was hoping you'd get that wrong..."

"I know, we're so damned short huh..." Both stood in misery for a moment before the parallel nodded.

"Very well, I must acknowledge the fact that you are truly me. Amazing, simply amazing..."

"You're German are you not? You have a strong accent." Edward asked, and it was true, his parallel had a very strong German accent.

"That is correct, Germany is my homeland."

"Interesting."

"I plan to fight in the war, but i'm currently getting a higher education here, to learn english and such."

"hmmn, why not get one in your homeland then?"

"As much as it pains me to say, our educational system is lower than yours, so my family sent me here." The parallel stated growling the sentence.

"Ah, if it comes down to it i will fight in the war as well."

"Hopfully on my side."

"I'm curious to see who would win.." Edward brought a hand to his chin.

"I would." Both said at the same time. They glanced at each other before laughing. Just then the univversity bell rang.

"Ah, i must be going, pleasure to meet myself." The parallel said laughing at the end.

"Likewise, goodbye."

"Goodbye Edward."

* * *

whoo there, hope you liked it. R&R and give requests! i'm dying of boredom guys! LOL L8R


	20. Chapter 20

Edward grunted as he was thrown into a chair. His arms and legs were tied together and his mouth was taped shut. He glared at the man in front of him. Not only did he have to get kidnapped by the people he used to work for, but by the man he saw as a...well as an almost father. Roy mustang, now known as Adolf Hitler stood in front of him with a giant grin on his face. He had heard all about the young man and he had to have him. Once he is willing in his army Germany will be an unstoppable force not to be reckoned with. But, he had also heard of his unbreakable will...we'll see.

"So mr. Elric, we'll see just how long your will lasts under extreme pressure and perhaps even torture." His grin spread to take up almost his entire face, curling menacingly at the tips. Edward shuddered at the unfamiliar look on such a familiar face. Adolf ripped the tape of of the boys face, expecting a yell or even a small whimper of pain. None came, just a very pissed off Edward glaring into his soul. Adolf blinked in surprise before quickly taking of Edward automail, leaving him basically helpless. He snapped and instantly a large man behind Edward yanked his head back by his ponytail. Still, not a single sound was heard from the boy, just a small wince at the very acute pain. Adolf was now getting annoyed, what was the point of torture if he didn't get the pleasure of hearing the boy scream? The large man released Edward 's hair and Edward swung his head forward, glaring at Adolf again. Adolf pulled out a finely crafted knife and swung. He didn't stab Edward himself, oh no. He knew his ports were FAR more sensitive. This time Edward did cry out, only shortly before biting his lip to quiet himself. He would not give Adolf the pleasure of hearing him yell. Adolf simply twisted the blade and another shout was torn from Edward's throat. Adolf laughed, this is what he wanted to hear, now he knew just where the boy's weak points were. He removed the blade and nodded to the two men behind Edward before leaving the room, the sound of fists hiting flesh met his ears just before he left.

* * *

When Adolf returned he was met with an astonishing sight. Edward was beaten sure, but he wasn't being beaten anymore. The two men simply were standing there, now glaring at Adolf just as Edward had. There was blood running from Edward's lips and his right eye was blackened. He was bleeding from his torso as well and a knife was still embedded into his left side.

"How could you torture a boy who's already gone through so much Adolf sir?" One demanded. While Adolf was gone they had asked the boy how the hell he got his automail. Edward told them the truth and they felt sorry for the boy and stopped immediately. Edward was appearing to fade in and out of consciousness, his head drooping slightly before he brought it back up, over and over. He obviously lost a lot of blood. One of the men carefuilly took the knife out of Edward's side, Edward seeming to not notice, he was too far gone. They cut him from his restraints and carefully leaned him against the wall, Edward still fading in and out, before turning to Adolf.

"Now, about YOU." One of them said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

ok theres the kidnap request. i hope you like it...

Ed: YOU JACK ASS!

me: Edo-kun i'm sorry it was a request! i don't like hurting you!

Ed: IN THREE OTHER STORIES YOU HURT ME!

me: ...i'm sorry. *kisses*

Ed: *blush* yeah wutever...

me: lol sorry i had to do that. R&R and plz give requests...wow...3 today...i really am bored...O_O


	21. Chapter 21

ok...so in one of my previous chaps. i had stated that Edo-kun would've died in 1915...well i decided how he would do that. this entire chap is about edo's last day. :) so sad but here.

* * *

"I-I beg your pardon?" Edward stuttered, the doctor was joking right? Paid off by mustang? But Mustang seemed equally in shock. They had come in because Mustang had caught Edward coughing into his hand, removing the hand to reveal blood splattered on it, they had reported immediately to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Edward but you seem to have the same disease as your mother. You have a different branch of the disease however, instead of fainting as she did, you will cough up blood, both versions are quite painful actually." The doctor said, trying to keep a formal tone but ending in a sad and parental note. They boy was so young, 16 and he's dying! "I'm afraid that since we caught this so late, you only have today left to live, Mr. Elric." Edward could only stare at the doctor in shock, his eyes dilated sharply to almost disappearing entirely. Then he suddenly looked down, his bangs covering his face from Mustang's parent-like glance.

"How long exactly doc?" Edward asked quietly, his face still hidden, though Mustang could now see his chin and mouth as he talked. The doctor glanced at the clipboard in his hand.

"It is noon right now, so i would estimate seven hours." The doc spared the boy a apologetic glance. Edward then jerked his head up his eyes having an even brighter flame lighten appearance to them.

"Very well then, am I allowed to leave this bed? I have some things I would like to accomplished before i die...you understand correct doctor?" Edward turned his burning stare to the doctor's face, how gave a surprised look at the boy. He then gave a small smile.

"Of course, your clothing is in the bathroom." The doctor motioned to a connected room and Edward nodded, jumping form the bed and walking towards it. As he approached the door he began to cough, the noise was awful, raspy and hurtful sounding. Edward simply covered his mouth, both to keep the blood off the floor and from reflex, and entered the room closing the door quietly.

* * *

"Just what are we doing here Edward?" Mustang asked as he watched the boy, he had already coughed twice since leaving the hospital, each time more blood being brought up.

"YOU, didn't have to come, i'm simply making a withdrawl." Edward stated, his voice slightly ragged from coughing. He approached the woman at the desk and smiled. Hello, my name is Edward Elric and i would like to know hoe much i have in my research account please." The woman looked up and looked slightly worried, Edward had slight black rings under both his eyes and a small stain of red could be seen at the corner of his mouth.

"Mhmmn, ok, could i have proof that you are who you say?" Edward nodded and showed her his pocket watch. "Ok...wow...you have over 102 million in your account, haven't used it in a while huh?" Edward nodded, he hadn't used it since gate knows when.

"Good, i had been hoping to collect more but it will do, i would like to withdraw all of it please." The woman looked hesitant now,

"May i request why?" Edward was about to respond when another coughing fit hit him, he hunched over slightly and the woman winced at the painful sound.

"He's dying to put it bluntly, so if you would?" Mustang finished for him and worried yet angered tone in his voice, must she really need to ask why? Edward was done by now and was clutching his chest with his human hand in a pained manner, one eye closed tightly. The woman's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, noticing the heavy amount of blood on Edward's right glove.

"O-Of course! I'm so sorry, i'll do that right away!" Edward managed a pained smile, why should he be rude on his last day? The woman quickly withdrew all the money and gave it to him, the bundle held together by a rubber band. Edward bowed slightly.

"Thank you, have a good day miss." Edward said, his voice even worse now that he'd coughed again. Mustang jumped at the polite tone, quite unusual for the not so short anymore alchemist. "Ey, Roy," Another unusual act, death can bring out the worst or the best of people, for Fullmetal, it seemed the best. "You can go back to work for a while, you don't need to be here." Mustang was about to argue before Edward gave him a look that screamed, 'I may be dying but i'll still kick your ass if you don't listen to me.' so Mustang abliged, leaving, but as he did he called Winry and Al.

"Hello?" Winry's hestiant voice answered, clearly not knowing the person's number.

"Ms. Winry, It's Roy Mustang, i'm sorry but i have horrible news."

"O-Ok...is Edward alright? He didn't get hurt did he?" The love and concern sounded clearly through her voice. Mustang couldn't stop the slight smile, if only Fullmetal could have told her he felt the same.

"Um, this does involve Edward. I'm going to be blunt, you need to get on a train to central now, Edward has the same disease as his mother and this is his final day Ms. Winry. I believe he would want you to be here." Mustang could here the phone fall from her hand and hit the floor, a deafening bang sounding through the receiver.

"AL! WE NEED TO GO NOW! IT'S EDWARD!" She was shouting and he could hear it clearly through the phone. There wasd rustling and then the band of the door being slammed. Mustang clicked off his phone.

* * *

Winry couldn't think straight, Edward's dying? But, he's only 16, soon to be 17 in just a month and change!(1) Alphonse was next to her, poor Al, he looks so crushed.

"Why him? First mom now brother? Why does the world hate us?" She was shocked at Alphonse's bitter words. She hugged him around the shoulders as they walked, hoping to give some sort of comfort. They reached Mustang, who had told them to meet him mid-way down main street.

"Good, you're here. Edward is down here." Mustang led them down a street going to the left of main street. Once they got closer they noticed Edward talking to some older woman, she seemed to be thanking him, he brushing it off with extreme modesty. Edward waved his hands in front of him, still talking to the woman, showing the now red right glove. The woman noticed something on his face and motioned to it. Edward gave a confused look before rubbing at his mouth with his left hand, he removed it to reveal a red smear. He gave a "Oh" look at his hand before nodding slightly and returning his gaze to the woman. By now they had approached enough to hear them.

"Oh, you poor dear, bless you for being so considerate, even in your final hours." The old woman said, a strong motherly tone in her voice. Edward scratched his head with his left hand,

"I simply figured i'd give back, will that be enough for repairs and such miss?" The woman nodded, fingering the large amount of money in her hands,

"This will be more than enough, thank you, the orphanage will look wonderful and the conditions will improve greatly thanks to this." Edward smiled and nodded, the woman returning to the broken down building behind her. He then heard their footsteps and turned to look who it was. He gave a small, very sad smile towards them.

"Ah, i'm glad you guys managed to come at such short notice." he stated before entering a cough attack. He hunched completely over, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach with both hands in agony. Winry covered her mouth in horror at the horrible sound, it was very ragged and sounded as though he was coughing up a lung, literally. Blood poured form his lips onto the ground, Winry knew he would be bad but, she was never told the time he had left. Once, Edward finished he was breathing hard and asked in a raspy tone,

"Ey, Roy, what time is it?" Mustang gave a worried look beofre glancing aty his watch.

"It's 3:00 Edward, are you ok? Can you stand?" He asked clearly his fatherly instincts kicking in. Edward sat back onto his knees, still holding his stomach in paion, before giving a weak smile.

"Yeah, i should be able to stand, how long was the train ride?" Edward asked, purposely missing the first question, he knew he wasn't, he didn't have long.

"I-It took th-three hours Ed." Winry said shakily. Edward nodded before standing, wobbling slightly. Winry then jumped into his arms, embracing his with tears stream9ing down her face. Edward's face quickly lost it's surprised look and turned to that of sadness and sever gentleness. He hugged her back weakly, though he was really hugging her as hard as he could, it felt like he was simply laying his arms on her. When they released Alphonse was the next to approach Edward.

"Life isn't fair, is it brother?" He said as he hugged his brother, one arm over his shoulder the other under his ribs. Edward nodded and hugged him the same way, though reversed.

"Yeah, it isn't. I've done all i wanted to here. Roy, could you do me a favor though, once i'm gone of course?" Mustang winced at the pain in Edward's voice, but nodded. Edward reached into his pocket and removed a very large bundle of money.

"This is 60 Million ok? I want you to spread it across the countries issues where you see best fit." Mustang's eyes widened at the large quantity but nodded again and put the money in his own pocket. Edward looked downwards slightly, his eyes a very dark, almost black, bronze. His death was becoming obvious. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"There's one more place i need to go. I have four hours left, and the train ride takes three. Lets go now." Winry instantly knew what Edward wanted to do. He was going to give the remaining money to his home town, and he wanted to die there. Tears streamed down her face again at the thought.

* * *

As Edward thought, everyone who was there in the marketplace hugged him, damn their sympathy to hell. He didn't want their sympathy, he didn't need it. He had given a quarter million to everyone in his tiny village, with a half million still left over. He stopped to look at the remains of his childhood home. His eyes were black now, the tiniest tint of bronze at the very bottom of his eyes. 5 minutes, that's all he had left. He still had two things to do.

"I would like this place to be rebuilt, that would be wonderful." He whispered, to weak to actually speak, they were lucky he managed to stand. Everyone to his left nodded. All the military crew had come, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, everyone. All of them, even Mustang, were crying. Winry approached him stopping just a foot away from him. She could practically see the disease rack his body with every breath he took.

"I-I guess you did everything you wanted, right Ed?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper herself. Edward shook his head no.

"No, i still have one thing i want to do. Even if you hate it Winry, let me do it ok?" Winry looked puzzled but nodded. Edward shakily approached her, his strength quickly fading. 2 minutes. He softly placed his lips on hers. She gave a shocked look before tears ran faster down her cheeks and she kissed back. 1 minute. Edward then suddenly moved to her left, a small sound of breath leaving him as he slumped against her. Her eyes widened as she was brought to her knees from his weight.

"E-Ed?" No answer. She sat indian style and rolled him over with a huff of exertion, blood was streaming form Edward's lips, form his lip down his chin and his neck. She propped him against her and spoke again.

"E-Edward?" She reached and felt for a pulse. Her slowly eyes dilated as she felt none. She closed her eyes and hugged his body around the shoulders, crying into his hair.

"No..."

* * *

*radio static* "Breaking news Amestris, the great Fullmetal Alchemist, otherwise known as Edward Elric died yesterday at 7:03 p.m in his hometown of Resimbool. By what we have been told he had been diagnosed with an unnamed disease that his mother had also contracted, and died that day. The entire country is in mourning of the terrific boy. He was the best the military and the country had to offer by what most say and was the most amazing fighter any of us had every known. The boy had given every penny he had in charitable work in his last hours. He gave money to every orphanage in central and another 80 million in funds for the government to improve all of Amestris. He had given the rest of his money to his home town and as a last wish, requested his childhood home to be rebuilt. His funeral will be held in Resimbool on January 3rd, 1915, a mere month before his birthday. He would have been 17, may he rest in peace. Anyone is welcome to attend, as told buy his loved ones. Have a wonderful day Amestris." *radio static*

* * *

Ok, there it is, so sad. !: That's a saying my family says, meaning a small amount of something "I'm 13 and will be 14 in 2 months and change." See what i mean? Reviews and requests please! :)


	22. Chapter 22

ok this is a bunch of mini drabbles involving how the fma crew would act with technology...this'll be fun! :D

* * *

** Ipod**: Mustang ,frankly, was annoyed with Fullmetal. What could be so damn interesting with that tiny device in his palm. Edward was nodding his head slightly with what appeared to be a fast beat on the leather couch in his office. Mustang slammed his hands onto his desk and walked over to the young man. He snatched the device out of Edward's hand and ears, receiving a 'not amused by your bullshit' face. Mustang kept a poker face..that is until he put the buds to his ears...

"Thank you for reminding me of why I am sick inside! Thank you the venom did you think it would paralyze! These scars, i scratch, i tear, are there, under my skin, where you've always been! Thank you for reminding me to sin with a grin!" Click. next song...wtf was that?

"Back off i'll take you on! headstrong to take on anyone! i know that you are wrong! headstrong! we're headstrong! back off i'll take you on! headstrong to take on anyone! i know that you are worng! and this is not where you belong..." Click. once again, wtf is wrong with Fullmetal? Is he depressed or something? Mustang gave a wary glance at Edward, who had a extremely amused look on his face. He knew exactly what song was coming up, this'll be funny. Edward simply smirked at the poor man. Cllck.

"Even if I say, it'll be alright, still i hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive! maybe we'll turn it around cuz its not too late its never too late." Mustang had a horrified face on which caused Edward to fall off the couch in laughter. It's just a song! they don't mean anything, its a good song! Edward couldn't breathe, he was currently laughing on his side, clutching his sides in pain and tears streaming down his cheeks. Mustang simply gave the I pod back to him. He sat back down. He was never going to take Fullmetal's Ipod again, the boys got issues.

* * *

Cell phone: Ring ring. Sigh.

"Yes, Winry?" Edward answered slightly pissed off by this point. He could hear her giggling and muttering somewhere else.

"Eeeeed, could you say it again?" Another sigh.

"Really Winry...i've said like 5 times in the past hour!"

"Pleeeaaase! They don't believe you have the guts to say it!" Edward rolled his eyes before a smile graced his features.

" I love you, and i have for a long time. It will never disappear nor will it fade. There can't ever be anyone else, don't ever doubt that." Edward finished, his voice very sincere and gentle, he could hear himself on speaker, damn he's turn into a total softy. He could practically hear Winry beaming on the other side of the phone, along with the cheer of the other girls.

"Thanks Edo. I love you too, i'll stop now. See you when you get home!" The smile had yet to fade form Edward;'s lips, he really didn't mind saying it, it was true anyhow.

"mmm bye" Click. Giggling? But his phone is off...He looked over his left shoulder to see his brother and Mustang trying so hard to not laugh at the boy. Edward sighed for what seemed like the 30th time that day.

"STFU. You're just jealous cuz i got a love life not a sex life Mustang." Insert Mustangs defensive spluttering.

* * *

Computer: Mustang was in heaven! No more writing, now he could just type this shit, which was much faster. Fullmetal rolled his eyes, usually the bastard isn't this happy unless he has a sexy piece of work under his desk. The sound of the keys were bugging him, sure the computer was completely badass but the sounds he could live without. While Mustang couldn't get enough of the device. He soon figured out why, when Mustang left for the day he got on his computer...such strange websites. wait...OMFG EW! Edward quickly shut the lid, a massive blush adorning his cheeks and nose. He left the room quickly...gross gross gross gross gross gross...

* * *

ok, there it is...lol pervy Mustang as usual! :D that was fun...its kinda easier than the depressing stuff. sorry bout that the first on was a request then...the plot bunny wouldn't leave me be...anyhow review and give requests! :D


	23. Chapter 23

ok i haven't put anything in here for a while so...here's a little something with Edward and a really angry religious woman. :) Also Edward is 17 here. :) and human.

* * *

"Blasphemy! How dare you child!" The woman before him screamed. She had dark brown hair that was up in a bun and a blue dress on. Edward arched a brow at her.

"What did I do?" The woman seemed furious.

"I say 'bless you' to you and you simply laughed!" Edward rolled his eyes, aw come on really? Alphonse, Winry and Mustang stood nearby, seeing as they were all walking back to Edward's home in central when this started.

"I chuckled actually, and so what if i did Miss?" The woman practically screamed in anger.

"You do not chuckle at a holy saying! How ghastly!" Edward closed his eyes and smirked a bit. This was so stupid, she's really going to make a bit deal out of this?

"Why not miss? I am not really religious so-" He was cut of at her gasp.

"What do you mean by that!" Edward arched a brow again with a half smile on his face.

"Uh, i'm an atheist miss." Another gasp was thrown from the woman, it was as though Edward was hitting her.

"You worship satan!" Edward face palmed himself. Foolish woman, foolish foolish foolish!

"No miss, i would have to believe in Satan in order to worship him. That is a Satanist, I am an atheist, i do not believe in Satan or god, nor heaven or hell."

"Foolish boy! God will surly send you to hell!" Edward began to laugh, he just couldn't stop it! Nearby, Alphonse was the next to face palm himself.

"Brother's making it worse..." Mustang chuckled and winry nodded. The woman appeared angrier than before.

"Sorry to burst your bubble miss but i do not believe it any of that." Edward said still snickering. "thus your threat is meaningless towards me!" Edward leaned forward a bit, still giggling into his palm, and rested one hand on his knee. The woman scowled, by now the two had a small crowd surrounding them.

"Your poor mother must be crushed at the heathen you are." Edward instantly froze, his eyes wide and dilated. Alphonse gasped a bit, as did Winry while Mustang face palmed. The woman was going to die. Edward's face contorted to pure anger as he stood up. His eye twitched quickly and repeatedly and his hands clenched. But then... he stopped. The tension and most of the anger was visibly leaving his body as he huffed a bit. His eye was twitching less rapidly now and he smirked. Mustang gaped at the sight.

"Fullmetal has self control!" Alphonse nodded.

"Yes, but i did not realize he had THAT much!"

"That was rude..." Edward turned towards Mustang. "Doesn't everyone know of my past now Mustang?" Roy nodded.

"Yes, everyone in the entire country was told of your travels and past, it's the national story of the century i believe." Edward gave him an exasparated look.

"She knows that but she still decides to hit so low below the belt?" The woman seemed puzzled.

"Excuse me?' Edward sighed and lean forward again a smirk on his face.

"Allow me to refresh your memory. When me and Al were very young our mother died of a disease..." The woman covered her mouth with both hands. Edward smirk stayed firmly in place. "So i will repeat...that was rude." Nothing was said for a while before Edward sighed, a hand reaching back to scratch his head.

"Though...you are probably right anyhow..." The woman gave a astonished look. "She, if heaven existed, would be very disappointed. I'd probably go to hell too." The womnan gave a sad look.

"You truly believe you would go to hell?" Edward gave another half smile and nodded.

"After all I've done, yes, there's not a doubt in my mind, i would go to hell." Edward sighed. "Maybe that's another reason i do not believe in god, in fear of knowing that i'm going to hell..." The woman tilted her head.

"Why do you not believe anyhow?" Edward's smirk returned.

"Because i cannot put blind faith into something i cannot see, hear, smell, or touch. I cannot put such irrevocable faith in something that had never been PHYSICALLY proven. It's not logical, i find it foolish. I have read every bible i can find and it does not make any sense!" The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Then where do we go when we die? Eh?" Edward gave a almost sad look.

"Everyone, no matter how you were during life, goes to the gate. I know this as fact, that is all i will ever believe for it is all that has given me physical proof of it's existence." The woman snorted, at which Edward chckled again.

"Me and you are not meant to get along, we see things differently, too differently to even talk to each other normally. Oh well." Edward then turned around as to move past the crowd, just a few feet from the people, the woman spoke.

"I am speaking as a mom. I do not think your mother would want you to be so hard on yourself." Edward froze again, a confused and shocked look on his face as he looked down slightly. He looked a bit over his shoulder before continuing out of the crowd, Alphonse and the others following quickly behind him.

* * *

there. that came to me today during math class...XD enjoy. :) R&R and all that Thx!


	24. Chapter 24

ok i got a request! nightmare anyone? ;) shortish. first 3rd p.o.v then Edward's...:) kinda short.

* * *

Winry was slowly woken up by Edward moaning in his sleep. Why would he be doing that at such a late hour? She rolled over to look at him and tilted her head. Edward continued to thrash lightly.

"No...Winry..." Her look softened instantly. Oh, no, i thought the nightmares had stopped by now... She thought sadly. She moved and sat on top of him.

"Ed...Ed wake up." She said softly, not wanting to startle him awake. Edward brows furrowed and he continued to move around underneath her.

"No, not Winry..." He mumbled thrashing a bit more, nearly throwing her off of him. Winry gripped his sidesd in order to stay on top of him, not having must grip seeing as he was shirtless.

"Ed...ED!"

* * *

Edward's dream

* * *

Edward could only watch helplessly as Winry was chained to the wall by Envy. Envy laughed as he pulled out a blade and licked it a bit. He placed it on Winry's collarbone and slowly dragged it across her skin. Winry cried out as a bloody line was drawn from one side to the other. Edward tried to move but he couldn't! he could only stand there and watch, like something was controlling him. He couldn't speak either, he could not do anything. Envy then took the knife and dragged it down Winry's cheek hard enough to break through it entirely at the center, stabbing her through the cheek. She screamed, making Edward wince at the horrid sound. Envy began to stab her erratically, anywhere the knife may land. Every time he did Winry let out another bloodcurdling scream.

'Ed...ED!' Winry wasn't speaking though...where was her voice coming from. This needed to end...

"EDWARD!"

* * *

Edward awoke with a shout. He looked up with wide eyes at Winry who was giving him a worried look. He was panting and he shook his head.

"W-winry..?" He said, almost questioningly. Winry sighed and nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"I thought those nightmares had stopped...Envy torturing me again..?" Edward was breathing deeply trying to slow them down and nodded. Winry sighed again.

"I'm right here Ed, i'm not going anywhere..." Edward sighed this time and nodded again. He let his arms fall, his head fell back to the pillow with a huff.

"Yeah i know, still scares the hell out'a me ya know?" Winry hit him lightly on the stomach.

"Mmhmn..." Winry rolled off of him and snuggled to his side, Edward rolling to one side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was soon asleep again. Winry following suit.

* * *

fluffyness is aweshum..:) like it hate it either way review it plz! Thx!


	25. Chapter 25

yay teenage stuff! a little scene with Senna and Edward as main characters.:) HUGE time jumps. :) also just because, Hughes is alive and still daughter obsessed. a song reference if you can catch it! ;) hint..its a country song.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Senna called as she wobbled a bit into the kitchen. At only 1 she was already waling, albeit shakily. She was an Elric after all. Edward turned from facing Mustang and everyone to give her a gentle grin.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked softly, his tone still causing Mustang to arch a brow. It was unusual for the alchemist to be so kind... Senna wobbled up and hugged Edward below the knee before yawning. Edward continued his soft smile and leaned down to pick her up. He rested her on his hip and she leaned into his chest.

"Tired Senna?" Senna yawned again and nodded before taking her thumb into her mouth and closing her eyes. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Alright then let's go put you down for a nap shall we?" Edward walking quietly into the room Senna and James shared, followed by Mustang and the others. Edward's smile never left his features as he gently laid her down and covered her up with her soft pink blanket. She yawned again before rolling to her side slightly.

"Night Sen." He said quietly.

"Nightynight Daddy.." She answered in a tired but adorable tone. Edward grinned again and turned around, only to be faced with a surprised Mustang and approving faces and everyone else. Edward blinked is shock before putting a finger to his lips in a shush manner and quietly made his way across the room and closed the door behind him.

"What?" He asked, still slightly shushed. Hughes stepped forward a bit.

"Somehow I knew you would be a family man. You will become me one day!" Edward's face turned white at the thought, making Mustang chuckle. Edward quickly recovered and grinned again.

"Well, there is no doubt I'm a family man. If you were to ever mess with my kids, who'd know what I'd do to you." Edward replied ,walking back into the kitchen, it's main colors being red and gold, of course.

"Just how opened minded are you when it involves them Edward?" Mustang asked. Edward arched a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean Mustang?"

"Well, let's say one of them turned out to be gay...like your son?" Edward stopped for a moment before continuing towards the refrigerator.

"So long as no sexual things happen in the house I'm perfectly fine with that scenario. I do not have anything against homosexuals, but that does not mean I want to hear or see that." Mustang nodded.

"Your daughter as well?"

"Same exceptions."

"What are you going to do when Senna first brings a boy to the house?" Edward closed the fridge after getting a beer from it and chuckled evilly.

"Oh, nothing much.." He said, a evil undertone in his voice. "Just welcome him in sitting in my chair holding my pistol in my hand.." Winry's jaw dropped.

"What!" Edward laughed before taking a drionk of his beer.

"It's all for show! unless he does something that is.."

"EDWARD!"

* * *

15 years later.

* * *

"Ed...you can't be serious.." Edward laughed.

"Quite Win." *Ding dong* Winry walked to the door.

"Ah, hello, she's upstairs right now. she'll be down in a minute. please come in." A slightly tall boy with dark brown hair and matching weyes walked in.

"Come on in boy, sit down and tell me about yourself." Edward said. The boy turned to him and gulped a bit. Edward sat in his black recliner with his pistol in his lap. His leg was crossed over the other with his chin on his right palm and his elbow and the arm of the chair. The most dangerous of grins on his face. The boy slowly made his way across the room asnd sat on the black couch next to him.

"So you like my Daughter do you now? Yeah, we think she's something else. She's her daddy's girl her momma's world. She deserves respect and that. is. what. she will. get." He articulated each word very strongly, emphasizing their meanings.

"Understood so far?" He asked.

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good. Now you go and have some fun. I'll be here when you get back. Have her home by ten...no later understood boy?" The boy was almost shaking, glancing from Edward to the gun on his lap a couple of times beofre nodded.

"Y-yes sir. Understood." Then Senna came down the stairs. She wore a black tanktop and a purple skirt with black boots.

"Sorry, it took me so long! Ready to go rob?" She then looked to E#dward who gave her a very pleased and still evil grin.

"Daddy! Did you do anything?" Edward chuckled.

"Nope! I simply talked tyo him, that's all." She smiled and walked over to Rob, tugging him up.

"Come on!" Before walking to the door. Rob walked a few feet before turning back towards Edward.

"TEN." Edward said simply. Rob nodded stiffly before walking away and leaving the house with Senna.

"You are so mean Ed." Edward laughed at Winry's statment.

"HEY! it worked so whatever! Did you see his face!" Edward then turned solemn. "But if he does anything to make her uncomfortable or anything like that, i'll neuter him myself...'

* * *

There we go! it got stuck in my head today and it wouldn't go away...:) R&R thx!


	26. Chapter 26

ok requests requests such a wonderful thing! this is Jokeroak's request! :D also for those poor unfortunate few who are unaware. "hai" means "yes" or "yes sir" in Japanese.

* * *

"You sure he'll do WHATEVER I say Father?" Envy asked. He continued to warily glance at the kneeling alchemist before him. The pipsqueak kneeling and calling him sir is a bit strange...

"Eh...stand up?" Envy tested out. Edward without a word slowly stood and looked at him with a perfectly neutral face. His eyes were a solid gold with dilated pupils and his mouth formed a small frown. Envy grinned a little at this.

"You will do everything I say understood?" Envy said, trying to sound somewhat professional.

"Yes Sir." Edward replied quickly and flatly. Envy grinned more. Sir huh? He kinda liked the sound of that.

"Why is he calling me sir anyhow?" He asked Father who sat with a amused look on his face.

"Most likely from being in the military." Father said simply. Envy smirked and decided to try something. Military huh? I wonder if he went through boot camp...

"STATE YOUR NAME!" Envy said, transforming into a boot camp Sargent. Edward quickly and perfectly saluted.

"Edward Elric Sir." Edward stated his voice raised as well. Envy shifted back and started laughing like hell. Edward released his salute and his lip twitched. Damn these people... was all he could think while still thinking like himself.

"This is great!" Suddenly an idea struck him. "Oh this'll be fun. Ey pipsqueak.." Edward's lip twitched again. "You going to kill a few people for me ok?"

"Hai." Edward replied flatly again his eye twitching. Envy laughed maniacally as he walked out Edward following behind him.

* * *

"W-what did you do to brother?" Alphonse cried. He sat on the ground with his brother pointing his military grade pistol at his forehead. Edward's facial features were blank spare his eyes almost screaming 'i'm sorry' Envy shrieked with laughter.

"Just a gift form Father nothing more! Do it Elric" The gun cocked.

"Hai." Edward said making Alphonse's eyes dilate with fear. A gun shot rang through the air as Alphonse slumped over onto his back. Winry screamed. Edward looked up and simply blinked at her, his eyes now emotionless. He had lost his brother, now he's about to lose her. Envy grinned.

"Heehee! how bout this? everythime she talkes slap her with the pistol!" Winry glared at him.

"Edward would nev-" She was cut off by the side of the pistol making contact with her cheek.

"Silence yourself." 'please winry it'll make it easier for you' Edward pleaded in his head, but not a sound escaped him. Winry turned her head back to where Edward stood above her, tears at the corners of her eyes. Edward glared back, his eyes not showing any of the emotions running through him, just a look of unforgiving shone through. Winry shook her head.

"Edward please!" Another slap, harder this time, made her go flying to her left.

"I said to silence yourself. You are only making this more difficult." Edward said coldly, clearly showing he wasn't the one in control. Envy sighed.

"She's boring me, go ahead Elric." Edward pointed the gun under Winry's chin, making her stand up.

"Edward..!" Edward didn't say anything, simply gave a evil smile and pulled the trigger. Winry dropped to her knees in front of him and he put a foot to her chest and push her onto her back. All of Edward's drive to fight back vanished, why should he? He had no one to return to. Envy grinned and pointed down the street, where multiple people were gathering in shock at the scene.

"Go nuts."

* * *

imma stop there cuz i feel like it. :)


	27. Chapter 27

another request *grin* fuuun one at that. heehee! lets go! short...just cuz i love edo so i wont draw out the details too much.

* * *

"Shit this can't be good..." Edward said quietly as he was slowly surrounded, Alphonse and Winry being pushed away from him.

"Blasphemy boy! For the sake of god you musty perish!" Edward sweatdropped.

"Yep, no good. I cant exactly fight back either..." Edward looked over the crowd at Alphonse and Winry, who were looking over the crowd too in order to see him.

"And cursing! At such an age! Sinner! Repent or die!" Edward couldn't help it, he laughed, clutching his sides and just laughed his heart out.

Yeah...that didn't make them like him...

"Laughing in the face of God eh?" An old man swung a bat at Edward, hitting him square in the jaw. Edward stumbled into the crowd, which instantly pushed him back into the middle. He rubbed his jaw and popped it back into place.

"Owwwww...jackass."

"CALLING AN ELDER THAT WORD! YOU MUST GO TO HELL! allow me to send you there!" A woman threw a knife at him, stabbing him in the leg. Edward winced and pulled it out, throwing it to the ground.

"I refuse to fight you..." Edward said quietly.

"Chivalry shall gain you nothing!" Another bat only to the gut this time. Edward dropped to his knees from the blow. This only caused 5 People with bats and other objects to surround him and begin to beat him everywhere they could reach. Winry screamed and Alphonse attempted to get through the crowd. Edward screamed as a man began repeatingly stabbing him anywhere and everywhere.

"PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" They repeated over and over. Through the crowd Alphonse could see a puddle of blood slowly forming around the crowd still beating Edward. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Edward cries quieted with one final shout. His arm, poking out from the crowd, rose shakily, before collapsing. They slowly backed away from him. Edward lay spread out with his head to the side, multiple stab wounds and broken bones became obvious as the crowd backed up. Edward slowly blinked his eyes, making everyone around him jump.

"THE DEVIL GIVES HIM LIFE!" One person shouted.

"you're...all...fools. There...is no...god...if there is...why let his... children...kill each...other...?" Edward whispered before finally letting death take him, his eyes slowly closing.

You're...all...fools.

fools.

fools.

fools.

fools.

* * *

yay im done...:) is it bad that i enjoyed that...maybe i should put a bit more detail...?  
Ed: FUCK NO!  
Me: lol. ok there ya go Jokeroak...you twisted little thing like me! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Mustang sat perfectly quiet at his desk filling out some paper work...why was this unusual? Mustang isn't this quiet...EVER aslo he NEVER odes his paperwork without multiple threats of his life. Then again, everyone was pretty quiet. No one was really talking. Why? For unknown reasons Edward had taken leave and it was too damn quiet without the loud mouth. He'd been on leave for over 2 years! Suddenly the sound of tiny feet was heard. They all looked upo and saw a small blonde hair child run into the room before falling onto his hands and knees. Soon the sound of louder mix matched footsteps followed. Edward came running through the door and stopped once he saw the child, his hands resting on his knees.

"Jeez, you're fast James!" Edward gave a gentle smile and picked the boy up, revealing gold eyes like his. The boy wore black shorts with a red t-shirt and white tennis shoes. Edward rested him on his hip and the boy leaned into his chest. Mustang blinked multiple times...Edward was holding...a mini Edward? The boy looked just like him but with shorter hair, it was uncanny!

"Uh Fullmetal?" Mustang said. His voice caused the boy to hide his face in Edward's chest. Edward blimked before turning his head and looking at him.

"What's wrong little man?" He asked softly. The boy turned his head enough so one open eye was looking at the group and he pointed at Mustang with one tiny little hand. Edward gave a small grin and laughed lightly. He pointed with James.

"That's daddy's boss, and the people he works with. They won't hurt you, promise." James looked up at Edward before slowly sitting up again and waving shyly. Mustang couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face.

"Aww, where the heck did you find him?" Edward laughed and put his other hand on his hip.

"Where'd you think I've been for the past 2 years Eh Mustang?" Hawkeye smiled and stood up.

"So his name is James right?" She asked as she smiled at James, making him shyly smile back.

"Hi James, my name is Riza." James turned to fully look at her before smiling brightly.

"Hi Misses Riza!" He said childishly. Riza's smile grew.

"He's defiantly your child. Your hair, your eyes, your smile." Edward grinned proudly.

"Yep! His sister looks just like Winry too. Huh buddy?" James smiled again and nodded.

"Mhmmn! She's pretty just like mommy!" Mustang spit out his coffee.

"Sister! You two got busy didn't you!" Edward laughed at this, making James laugh with him.

"Hey! They're twins ok! So be quiet!" Then Winry knocked on the door frame. Edward turned and smiled at her. She walked in more to reveal a little girl on her hip. The girl had light blonde hair tied into pigtail on top of her head, bright blue eyes and a red dress on with matching shoes.

"She was calling out for daddy..." Winry explained. Edward grinned and set James down, who walked over to Winry. Winry gave the girl to Edward and he held her out so he could look at her.

"Aww, did you miss me Lizzy?" The girl had big tears in her eyes and nodded. Edward smiled at her and brought her in to hug her a bit.

"Hey don't cry there sweetheart it's ok." Mustang twitched at the name, not natural for the boy, so not natural... Lizzy let the tears fall.

"I don't want daddy to go bye bye." Edward gave her sad smile.

"Hey, you killing me Lizz! Don't cry, it's not forever i swear! It's just so daddy can go to work ok?" Lizzy look up at him with big adorable blue eyes.

"Not forever? You'll be back right?" Edward gave her a grin and nodded. He used his human hand to bruish the tears from her cheeks and eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're going to kill me if you keep cryin' Lizz." Edward said putting her on his hip. He kissed the top of her head. "Poor baby..." Mustang groaned.

"Not natural! It's just not natural! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist yet your acting like that! Gaah!" Edward simply looked at him, Lizzy tugging at his shirt.

"I'm a father. I'm going to act like that...truthfully I didn't think i'd survive to this." Suddenly Lizzy noticed something.

"Where's Jayjay?" Edward arched a brow, looking around. He saw James hiding behind Mustang's desk.

"He;s right over there Lizz." Lizzy saw where he was and pushed against Edward chest. Edward riased his brows.

"Want down Lizz?" She nodded and he set her down lightly. She ran over to James and hugged his arm.

"Nii-nii!" James smiled at her and hugged her back.

"So who is older?" Riza asked. Winry answered her.

"James is by a few minutes." Riza hummed.

"Gah!" Mustang cried out. They all arched a brow at him until both kids popped out from under his desk and climbed onto his lap. Winry gasped everyone one else, especially Edward, laughed their asses off.

"The suckers suddenly grab my leg without me knowing they're there i'm going to freak out!" Mustang Explained. Edward couldn't stop grinning now, neither could James who was once again on Edward's hip.

"Did it go like you thought it would daddy?" Edward laughed again, tears coming to the corners of his eyes.

"Y-yeah, that was great you two!" Edward laughed again, as did the two kids.

"YOU PLANNED THAT YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

"NO BAD WORDS!" Both kids screamed at him, effectivly shutting him up. Edward glared.

"If I can't cuss neither can you Mustang. Winry makes sure I watch my mouth around the kids so same with you guys whenever they're around ok?" Everyone nodded, still giggling form the kids shutting Mustang yawned in Winry's arms and James soon followed suit.

"Nap time you two?" Edward asked. They both nodded.

"Alright then hand over James and i'll take them home." Edward complied and set James on the opposite side of Lizzy.

"Alright, see you when i get home."

"Mhmmn!" Once the door closed Edward sighed.

"Finally, now I can actually fucking talk!"

* * *

lawl ok im done. :D yay cuteness.


	29. Chapter 29

ok ok since i absolutely LOVED the last chapter...imma gonna continue it! :D yay and stuff...

* * *

"It's still jhard to believe he's a parent..." Mustang mumbled. Riza and havoc gigled a bit.

"Still have the twelve year old image stuck in your head Roy?" Riza asked, a very amused look on her face. Mudtang gave shocked look in front of him before looking to his right.

"That easy to figure out?" Riza and Havoc laughed harder at this. Then they finally reached the NEW Elric residence. It was a fair size, big enough for the two children to have their own rooms and still have a guest room. Mustang knocked on the door and shortly after Winry answered it. She bit her lip to surpress a laugh. This made Mustng's brows furrow in confusion.

"Something funny Winry?" She let a giggle escape and nodded, motioning them in. They loooked around for a monent. The living room was a simple medium beige color with dark blue accessories such as the small bowl of decorative wooden balls. Mustang arched a brow, this isn't Fullmetal's style very much... Winry caught the look and laughed.

"Edward got two other room s in the house, this is one of the room I got to decorate. Come one this way." She led them through living room into a small hallway that had a cut in to show part of the kitchen. By what they could see it was a deep red with gold accents. Yep, Fullmetal decorated it, but it didn't look half bad. She continue on into what appeared to be a study. On three of the walls books were, very neatly, stacked, most likely in some sort of sorting order, knowing Fullmetal.

"Edward's in there with Lizzy right now." Winry led them to a black recliner and Mustang chuckled at the sight. Fullemetal was out cold in it, sprawled out with his hand on what would be his stomach had Lizzy not laid down on him. Both of them had their mouths wide open and both right hands on each others stomachs.

"aww, cute." Mustang said with a grin. How could he not? Winry softly nudged Lizzy, who woke up easily enough. She groggily looked at Winry with half lidded eyes.

"Hey Lizzy, could you wake up daddy please?" Lizzy blinked before nodding happily. She carefully turned over and sat cross legged on Edward stomach, which went unnoticed by the Alchemist. She put her hands on his chest and patted him a bit.

"Daddy...Daddy it's time to get uuuuuup." Edward groaned before opening his eyes, just a groggily as Lizzy did. He yawned and stretched wide before giving her a smile.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked tiredly. Mustang's eye still twitched at the nickname, still not natural. Lizzy gave a big, very Edward like, grin at him.

"We got people over silly!" Edward arched a brow.

"We do?" He looked up from her to see Mustang grinning still, instead of freaking out he simply gave a still tired grin. "Oh, look a that...we do. Hiya Mustang." Mustang rolled his eyes a bit.

"Morning Fullmetal. Why are you sleeping at four p.m?" Edward grinned wider.

"Ey! I've got two little kids I gotta take care of PLUS I have a full time job that could get me killed at any moment! So I'm tired and stressed, that enough of a explanation for you?" Boy did he love shutting the great Flame alchemist up! He grinned wider at his dumbfounded look. Lizzy laughed and hugged Edward as best she could, seeing as he was still laying down. Edward sat up and hugged her back.

"You're making pizza right Daddy?" Edward grinned and noded resting his chin on her head.

"Yup, because Mommy doesn't know how to make pizza as good as I do." He gave a cocky grin at Winry who silently threatened him with her wrench, which effectivly shut his cocky ass up. Mustang arched a brow.

"YOU can cook? YOU?" Edward laughed, his addicting laugh making Lizzy laugh with him.

"Hey! So rude! I actually went to school during those two years too! Jeez, shut up Mustang." Mustang's brow arched higher.

"Went to school for what?" Edward counted on his fingers.

"Let's see, uh, art, language, science especially, music which can be separated into approximately 4 different wind instruments, 4 string instruments and the drums." Edward gave a 'got enough information in your skull yet?' look at Mustang, who was once again, shut up. Riza laughed at the look on his fae,.

"All that in two years?" Edward scoffed.

"Give me some credit! One year." Edward grinned at now her dumbfounded face and got up, Lizzy being forced to stand up. "So where's James?"

"I believe he's outside." Winry said, Edward nodded and began walking out of the room. Lizzy ran to his side and grabbed 2 of his automail fingers in her hand. They all walked out side and Edward halfheartedly face palmed. James was doing a slightly messy version of Edward daily workout, which mainly consisted of rapid fire punches and kicks and the occasional roundhouse and back flip.

"Oh jeez, they're so much like me it's insane!" Edward groaned, though a grin was still plastered on his face. He walked over to James just as he was attempting a roundhouse. Just as he lost his balance and started to fall Edward grabbed his arm. "What'cha doin' little man?" James looked up surprised at Edward before grinning at him. 'Yup, Riza's right...my smile.' Edward thought.

"I saw you doing it so I wanted to try!" Edward rolled his eeys and sat down next to him.

"You're silly you know that?" James simply giggled ad hugged him around the neck.

"Pizza time?" Edward sweat dropped. 'and my appetite.' He thought and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, come on inside and i'll go make it." James nodded and Edward stood up, only to be semi tackled by Lizzy.

"What the fu-?" Edward said, catching himself before he finished the sentence. He wobbled a bit and looked over his shoulder to see Lizzy grinning from ear to ear. Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Crazy children."

* * *

i wanna stop there. :3 aww they be so cute. :) R&R Thx!


	30. Chapter 30

ok sadish one warning. :) starts out happy tho! :D

* * *

"Seriously Edward?" Mustang chuckled out, making Edward grumble a bit.

"Shut up, I know it's freaking ironic but I always did want this car." Edward grinned. They were inside the garage and Edward decided to show Mustang his car. It was a brand new, black Mustang with dark red leather interior and Edward's Alchemist symbol on the trunk in blood red paint. The licence plate even said EdElric1 on it with a black decorative snake circling it. Mustang sighed.

"Ok i'll admit it, it's a badass car Fullmetal." Edward's gin widened.

"Isn't it! I've wanted one since i was 12...again..the irony." James slowly creeped out behind him and said,

"BOO!" Edwrd fake jumped and picked him up.

"Very funny little man." Lizzy popped up shortly after.

"I wanna go riding in it!" Lizzy said, jumping up and down in her new silver and blue dress.

"Yeah can we daddy can we!" James said, wiggling in Edward's arm. Edward laughed and let him go, only for him to start jumping to.

"Alright Alright! We can go on a little ride ok?" Edwrd said, chucvking at his kids silly actions.

"YAY!" Both kids yelled and ran to the car. Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed his key from it's holder on the wall.

"Tell Win we'll be back within an hour k Mustang?" Mustang crossed his arms and chuckled before nodding. Edward unlocked the doors and the kids jumped into the back seats and put on their seat belts over their car seats.

* * *

"Daddy! Are you ok?" James yelled.; They had gotten into a car crash, a very bad one at that. Edward had both arms held out over the two's chests, a piece of shrapnel was embedded in his human arm over where Lizzy's heart would've been. Edward himself had a huge part of the car stabbing him in the stomach, blood pouring out of the wound. Another small piece was stuck in his neck and multiple small cuts covered his face and arm. The children had only small cuts on their cheeks and one slightly larger one on James' right arm.

"I'll be fine," He said, barely above whisper He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "James, do you still remember the emergency number we taught you a while ago?" James nodded, a horrified and scared look on his face. "Good, then call them first and tell them what happened...then call momma ok?" James nodded again, on the brink of tears, and Edward dropped the phone into James' lap. Edward closed his eyes as James dialed the number.

"Hello this is 9-1-1." A woman said.

"We need help, please! Daddy's hurt! We got in a car crash!" James said, higher pitched than usual in slight panic.

"Ok sweety, we're tracking your call. Would you please stay on the phone with me?"

"O-ok."

"Great. What's your name? Are they anyone else beside you and your dad?"

" J-James. Yes, my little sister's here too."

"Are you two ok? Are you injured at all?"

"Nu-uh but daddy is! He's bleeding alot and he's not talking anymore!"

"Ok, they're almost there to help you. Can your sister talk?" Lizzy leaned over to the phone.

"Yeah but why isn't daddy Jayjay? I'm scared..." Lizzy began to cry and James hugged her with his free hand. Sirens could be heard now.

"Ok, they're there to help you, would you like me to stay on the line with you James?"

"No i need to call mommy."

"Alright sweety, the people coming will help you out of the car ok?"

"Mhmmn." James hung up and quickly dialed another number he was taught.

"Ed! Where the hell are you."

"Mommy!" James cried out, finally beginning to cry.

"James? Whats's wrong sweetheart?"

"W-we got in a car crash and...and daddy's hurt and he's not talking anymore and i'm scared mommy!"

"Me too mommy!" Lizzy yelled, still crying into James' shoulder.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!"

"Mhmmn but daddy won't talk anymore!"

"Ok, did you call 9-1-1 like we told you to?"

"Yeah, they're here now."

"Then i'll be right there ok?"

"Ok, i love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart." James hung up as two men ran over. They asked them the same questions and carefully helped the out of the car. By the time they were safely out Winry, Al, Mustang and Riza had drove up.

"James! Lizzy!" Winry cried out and she ran towards them. She dropped to her knees and hugged them both. "I'm so glad you're ok." James started sobbing.

"But daddy isn't! Look!" He pointed to the car where three men were trying to remove Edward from it without jarring his wounds, especially the abdominal one. Winry covered her mouth with both hands in order to suppress a scream. The men finally managed to remove him and set him on a gurney. Lizzy ran over as they stuck a tube down his throat and began squeezing a bag to help him breathe. Lizzy grabbed his hand. Edward's eyes squeezed tighter before opening, slightly glazed over. He looked at Lizzy form the corner of his eye and smiled a tiny bit. He held her hand a little tighter before they lifted him up into the ambulance. Lizzy began to cry again.

"MOMMY!" Lizzy screamed and ran over to her hugging her, sobbing into her shirt along with James. Winry held them tyighter.

"Don't worry, we're going to follow them ok? We won't let daddy out of our sight." She said before standing up. "Wait! Let us come with you!" She yelled to the ambulance and she and the kids climbed inside.

* * *

"The man's indestructible...he has to be." The doctor said, rubbing his head in shock.

"S-so He's ok?" The doctor smiled at Lizzy and nodded.

"Yes you're daddy's just fine. He's tired though, so I would advise that you wait until tomorrow to see him." He motioned to the window to Edward's room. Winry lifted the kids up to see him. Edward no longer had the tube in his mouth and was breathing normally. By what they could see he had a bandage on his neck, on his cheek and one over the bridge of his nose. He also had a bandage wrapped all the way around his arm about two inches below his elbow. A few minor cute could be seen on his cheeks and arm. Winry nodded.

"I've seen him look like worse. He'll be just fine. Come on we can visit him tomorrow ok?" Lizzy and James slowly nodded and they left the hospital.

* * *

"He's still asleep but i'm sure if you nudge him a bit he'll wake up fine." The nurse said and left the group. Winry, the kids, Al, Roy, and Riza were all there. They nodded to each other and entered Edward's room. Edward was sleeping peacefully, as peacefully a you could considering. Lizzy walked to his left aside and poked him arm a few times.

"D-daddy...?" She said, still scared that he was gone. Edward grunted and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Lizz..." He sad, his voice a bit raspy and airy, similar to how he sounded right after the crash. He reached out and bushed her cheek softly with his palm.

"Are you really ok daddy?" Edward jumped a tiny bit before looking to his right. James , who had a severely worried look, was being held up by Mustang. Edward laughed, barely any sound being put in it.

"My senses are so dulled i couldn't tell you guys were there! Yeah, i'm going to be fine James, i'm just tired and I hurt a little bit." James nodded and pushed and Mustang's chest. Mustang tried to put him on the floor but James hopped onto the bed isntead and hugged Edward around the neck.

"I was scared you were going to go away forever..." James said into Edward's neck. Edward smiled a bit and hugged him back.

"Naw you should know I'm tougher than that!" James laughed and let him go, crawling to stand on the floor.

"Gave us quite a scare there Fullmetal." Mustang said, giving him a smile. Edward scratched his head.

"Sorry..."

"I'm sorry about your car daddy..." Edward laughed at Lizzy remark.

"Please! A car is replaceable, you aren't. I'm just glad you guys are alright."

"Excuse me, i'm so sorry, but the doctor has said that Mr. Elric shouldn't do too much, including talking, in fear of wearing himself out or reopening his wounds. So i'm afraid you will have to leave." The nurse said bowing in appology. Edward laughed again.

"Makes a bit of sense. Alright, i'm tired anyhow..." Edward chuckled again. Winry smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're ok." Edward hummed.

"Same for us." Riza said. Edward smiled as they left the room and quickly closed his eyes, returning to slumber.

* * *

"Daddy's been here for a week right?" Lizzy asked, walking with Winry and James into the hospital.

"Mhmmn, that's right. Hopefully he gets released soon." Winry replied.

"Thank you." A weak voice said. Winry looked up puzzled until she looked at the front desk. Edward was filling out something out at it, his automail hand holding his stomach weakly.

"Edward? What are you doing out of bed?" Winry asked walking towards him with the kids hands in hers. Edward turned and gave her a still slightly weak smile.

"I'm stable now, so they can't keep me here anymore. I would rather be hurt in my own house than here." Winry laughed. Lizzy ran up and hugged his leg. Edward smiled at her.

"Let me see if i can..." Edward picked her up and grunted as he set her on his hip. "Hmm, doesn't hurt too bad."

"Crazy psycho little." Winry mumbled but with a smile on her face. "I'm glad your coming home." Edward laughed, a much healthier sounding laugh than before.

"Sam'ere. Let's go home, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again."

* * *

i just put you on a roller coaster ride of emotions. Happy, sad, relieved, and happy again. ;P R&R Thx!


	31. Chapter 31

ok another sad one. :) i thought of this one by listening to the song "Ill wait for you" by idk who. :) im changing up somethings tho. and no song lyrics in it so dont expect them. No kids, Edward and Winry are together as Bf and Gf tho. :) and yes poor edo kun is the one hurt..or more *evil grin* im so mean to my Bf...

* * *

"W-why him? Why now?" Winry exclaimed. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Multiple reasons, his dangerous life style has caused all his major organs to begin to fail. It had been happening for over a 6 month time period, Edward was unaware or did not think much of it by my guess. That's why it's him and that's why now. He doesn't have long...maybe a few hours, until 7 o'clock at best. I'm so sorry." the doctor finished and left the group. Winry, Riza and Mustang were all by his room. They had all been at the Elric household for a simple dinner with friends when Edward felt sick and passed out, thus bringing them here. Winry looked worriedly into his room ,Edward having large black rings under his eyes, which were slightly glazed over. Winry slowly entered the room ,everyone else following. Edward looked at them and gave a grin despite his condition.

"I can't believe you're grinning Edward..." Mustang said, shaking his head in astonishment. Edward chuckled, the sound being hollow and very soft.

"I'm dying, I might as well try and be happy in my last hours..." He said quietly. Winry walked over to his left side and sat down in the chair next to him before grabbing his hand. Edward looked at her before smiling and squeezing it back. Edward turned back to Mustang and Riza.

"Hey, where's Al?" Mustang and Riza looked down sadly, as did Winry.

"He's on his way, but he was in Xing and he won't be here until tomorrow." Edward frowned before a determined look passed over his features.

"Then there's no way I can die yet. I have to wait for my little brother to get here." Edward squeezed Winry's hand again, slightly harder this time. Mustang looked at him uncertain and slightly amused.

"There's no way to control when you die Fullmetal." The nurse then motioned for them to leave, as they left Edward grinned wider before saying,

"Watch me."

* * *

Alphonse ran into the hospital, the train ride had taken longer than expected and it was already 8 A.M. He ran down the halls until her found Winry and everyone else, including the rest of the military crew. Alphonse teared up a bit.

"He's already...isn't he..." Winry gave a sad yet happy smile at the same time.

"Actually, he's in there still." Mustang nodded, his arms over his chest.

"He actually managed to wait for you." Alphonse smiled before entering the room. Edward, by now, was looking terible. The circles under his eyes were almost like someone drew on him with black paint, his skin became very pale and his hair lost its glowing color effect, it being a dull bronze color. To Alphonse, he looked like he was already dead.

"B-brother?" He said quietly, fearing no response. Edward opened his eyes just barely and managed to give him a grin.

"You finally show up eh little brother?" He said, almost no noise being put into it. Alphonse sighed a bit in relief before sitting at his left and grabbing his hand.

"I can't believe you can actually smile when you could die at any moment." Alpohnse ended on a small sob, amking Edward grab his hand tighter.

"That's just how I work Al, you know that." Alphonse smiled but it quickly faded.

"Why you though? First mom and now you...why?" Edward half smiled a tiny bit.

"That I don't know Al." Edward's eyes drooped a bit, almost completely closed.

"Love ya Al." He said, almost being unintelligible it was so quiet. Alphonse stiffled another sob.

"Love you too big brother." Edward smiled before his eyes completely shut and his hand went slack. Alphonse gave a confused look at their hands before the sudden and never ending beep of the machine went off. Alphonse jumped at the noise and stood up. Alphonse looked at his brother. His head was tilted towards him with a small smile still on his face. Alphonse couldn't stop the sob form escaping him. He slowly and quietly turned Edward's head to look upwards before covering his head up with the sheet. Alphonse covered his mouth with his hand and slowly walked out of the room sobbing once he closed the door.

"H-he's gone...He's gone.."

* * *

had to i'm sorry, i cried while thinking this up...aww poor Alphonse. :) sorry for the tearjerker. any requests just ask for it! :D


	32. Chapter 32

ok request time it'll be happy... unless i make the scary story true...hmmnmn *grin* Ed: WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TORTURING ME! Me: cuz i like dramatic stories thats why. you dont actually die u know... Ed: its still fucked up.. Me: Ehy wutever happy time! :D or no...t how can telling scary story to 5 year olds be happy? -.- ur making me scare children...

* * *

"Daddy! I don' wanna go night night!" Lizzy whined as Edward pulled her red (heh) nightgown. down over her head. Edward arched a brow.

"You don't huh..." James nodded from his bed, wearing a deep blue onezee (lol).

"Yeah i don' wanna either Daddy! Let's here a story instead!" Lizzy jhumped up and down.

"Yeah! A SCARY one!" Edward gave a unsure look.

"I don't know about scary, i don't want you two to have nightmares..." James and Lizzy gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeaaase Daddy!" Lizzy said in her most adorable voice. Edward mouthed the word 'fuck' before sighing.

"Curse you and that cute voice of yours Liz." He said halfheartedly. Alright, but i'm not making it SUPER scary ok?" Lizzy and James nodded furiously. Edward hummed. "Now what story to tell..." Edward smirked. "Ok this one I may have to tone down a bit...ready?" Edward asked still smirking. Lizzy and James nodded again. "Ok." Edward leaned in real close to them, making them giggle a bit.

"Ok, in a house, not too far from here in fact, a horrible scene took place. It was stormy, the clouds pouring rain onto the roof of the poor unfortunate souls of the town. The thunder boomed and the lightning struck, making for a perfect foreshadowing of the events to come. Two children, just a few years older than you, decided to do something incredibly foolish and deadly. They were to attempt revive the dead, a horrible act that can only cause misery to those who try." Lizzy and James shuddered, imagining what happened to the children. Edward continued an almost sad look in his eye as he spoke, his voice low and haunting. "They tried a ritual, which would end in horrible diasaster. One foolish boy was taken to somewhere unknown! His body disappearing as though it was dissolving." James flinched back, picturing it. "The other was transported to somewhere he'd never seen before, he'd never could have imagined it either. The boy was confronted with a strange being, pure white and blank, only its mouth was able to be seen. It laughed at him and called him the foolish boy he was. It showed him things that made his head hurt so bad he expected it to explode." Lizzy whimpered. "The boy was then put back into the house and was put through pain far worse than his friend, his lower leg being taken. The boy screamed in pain and for his lost friend."

"Stop!" Lizzy yelled, Edward's looked softened.

"See? A Scary story isn't good for night time. Did I scare you too much?" Lizzy nodded and was shaking, making Edward metally kill himself thirty times. Edward gave her a smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, i didn't wanna scare you, that's why I didn't want to tell you a scary story. Maybe I should've told you a different one..." Lizzy shook her head.

"NO it was a good scary story I just can't listen to it yet! Maybe when I'm older and braver!" James frowned and crossed his arms before huffing.

"That's not fair I was liking the story! Sure it was kinda scary but it's not real right Daddy?" Edward didn't respind, simply looked at him with a straight face. James arched a brow at this.

"Right Daddy?" Edward chuckled.

"I can't give you the answer you want, because then i'd be lying to you." James' eyes widened and he stutterd a bit.

"Y-you trying to scare me aren't you Daddy!" Edward simply shook his head. "B-but.." Edward sighed and scratched his head.

"The real story wil have to wait until another time. It's time for bed. Can you sleep on your own tonight or do you want to sleep with me and mommy?" Lizzy shook her head.

"No i'll be alright! Thanks for the story Daddy!" Edward sighed and set her in her bed.

"Don't know what you're thanking me for all I did was scare the living shi-"

"NO BAD WORDS!" both kids screamed making Edward plug his ears.

"Alright Alright! Sorry! Night you two!" Both of them laughed and laid down.

"Night Daddy." They said in unison. Edward rolled his eyes before quietly shutting their door.


	33. Chapter 33

requests! :D gate how i love them. ;)

* * *

"What in the fuck is going on...?" Edward muttered, this can't be right...Was he going insane? Winry was currently sitting at the small two person table in the kitchen...with sloth. Sloth had normal clothing on...his mother's clothing to be exact...and it was making his head hurt. Winry glanced over at him and smiled widely.

"Oh, Hi Ed! We're were just talking about you actually...care for some coffee? Sloth made it and it's delicious!" Edward could feel his eye twitching. Sloth smiled like his mother, causing more pain to his head, and nodded.

"Yes, come have some with us Edward. We really must catch up, you've been so busy with work that I haven't gotten to see you in over a week! Luckily Winry has kept me company." Edward slowly shook his head...this can't be happening...there's no way..,.they're all dead! Edward backed away from them, still shaking his head, a confused and almost frightened look on his face. He backed into the living room and turned around, only for the look on his face to worsen. James looked up from the couch and blushed.

"Uh, hi dad." Edward's eye twitched violently at the sight. James was sprawled out on the couch, hovering over Lust. Just a moment ago, right as Edward walked in, he got a perfect view if them making out. No...no way. This can't be right...it can't be. They're dead! I killed them myself! James sat up, as did Lust, who was wearing a still very revealing blue dress that barely went below her panty line and went across her shoulders and down past her elbows in a loose sleeve. Edward was about to scream at him when just then the front door opened. Lizzy waved a bit and grinned. She had a red ,mid thigh length dress on with black heels. She was holding onto someone's elbow and she talked.

"Hi daddy! I hope it's alright if my boyfriend stays for dinner..." Finally some sort of normality. Edward grinned a bit.

"Sure, who's the latest one?" Lizzy tugged on the elbow harder, forcing the person to walk in. Edward's eyes dilated a bit and his mouth opened and closed multiple times with no sound escaping. Envy, dressed in black jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt walked in. His hair had been altered, it was now shoulder length but still spiky, though slightly brushed down and dark green color. Envy grinned sheepishly.

"Sup pipsqueak." Edward wobbled a but, thinking he'd pass out, but unfortunately for him, he didn't. Winry and Sloth entered the room, coffee cups still in hand.

"Something wrong Edward? Sloth asked, her familiar voice nearly Ed's undoing. Edward's eyebrow and lip were both twitching, a horrified look on his face and he glanced back and forth from Sloth, to lust to Envy and back again.

"No..this isn't possible...I-it can't be possible!" Edward said, a slight panic to his voice. Lust gave a half lidded look.

"What's the matter Edward? Of course this is possible." James grinned and leaned over her again, making Edward twitched violently. Edward shook his head, holding it a bit.

"No...its not...Y-you're dead! I-i know it!" Winry laughed.

"Of course they're not dead! They've been family friends for years Ed!" Winry and sloth walked closer, as did Lizzy and Envy, James and Lust were too busy making out to care. Edward backed away. "No...they're dead...they have to be!" Winry,Sloth,Envy and Lizzy continued walking forward, Edward being pushed into the wall.

"Noo...GAAAAAH!" Edward opened his eyes and sat up, huffing heavily. He looked around frantically, finding himself in He and Winry's room. Edward's look softened from his panic stricken one to a slightly calmer state. He sighed and ran his human fingers through his hair.

"Fuckin nightmares..." He muttered before shakily getting out of bed. He dress quickly and walked down stairs. It was a Saturday if he remembered correctly, he grinned knowing Winry was making a huge breakfast then. He walked calmly down the stairs, the nightmare shaken off. He glanced carelessly into the living room and froze. Lizzy sat away from his sight but a very distinct green hair could be seen over her head. She was then pushed down lightly, allowing Edward to fully see what he feared. Envy straddled Lizzy and leaned down and kissed her. Edward's eye twitched again.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

lol a bit shorter than usual but there we go!i hope you like it given your very precise demands! :) R&R and any requests just ask in the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ok here's a request i got i while ago! :) Gomenasai! sorry it took so long! had stuff to do...high school...nuff said. also i'm kinda skipping the actual "Push!" part of the pregnancy cuz...well i just don't wanna write that.. XD

* * *

"You sure?" Edward asked, a surprised but not necessarily sad look on his face. Winry looked up from the toilet, which she was currently hugging on her knees and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure, we can go get a test from the store, let me brush my teeth first." Edward nodded as she stood up and grabbed her toothbrush. Edward grinned slightly, he almost wished the test to say yes.

"I always did wanna kid or two..." He mumbled, still grinning when Winry turned around. Winry gave him a heart melting smile and nodded.

"I did too, so you won't be angry or anything if it's positive?" Edward chuckled and wrapped him arms around her waist.

"Not in the slightest." He kissed her softly before grabbing her arm and leading her out of the house.

* * *

"Yup, that's a definite positive eh Win?" Edward said, looking at the small device in his hand. "Blue is no, red is yes...and this thing is blood red..." Winry laughed.

"I read the package Edward I know what colors mean what!" Edward grinned and threw the device into the garbage before turning around and hugging her again, one hand in her hair, the other on her waist.

"I'm good with being a parent, are you?" He asked quietly, though a grin still sat on his face. Winry nuzzled his chest and nodded.

"Mhmmn, you'll have to take some leave won't you?" Edward roled his eyws and leaned away from her.

"Naw i'm gonna leave you all by yourself and let you take yourself to the hospital." He said, sarcasm dripping off his words, making him receive a smack to the head.

"Hey! I didn't know if there was a certain rule or something involving that!" Edward laughed, a hand covering half his face as he leaned over her shoulder more and giggled.

"N-no there's no r-rule to get l-l-leave." He said still giggling a bit. Wiry turned around and huffed in annoyance, her face a light pink color. Her cheeks puffed out like a angry child, making Edward laugh more before he simply hugged her from behind instead. He smiled as he gently rubbed his hand over her stomach. Winry sighed at the soothing gesture and leaned into his chest.

"So which do you want? A boy or girl, Edo?" Edward rolled his eyes a tiny bit at the name. He nuzzled her neck softly.

"I don't really care either way, just as long as he or she's healthy, i'm ok. It would be nice to have a son though..." Winry laughed.

"We'll have to see won't we?" Winry said quietly. Edward hummed quietly in response.

* * *

"Twins?" Edward asked, not quite sure if he'd heard correctly. The doctor laughed lightly before nodding.

"Yes, there's no doubt, see look here." He pointed to the screen of the ultrasound."There are two sets of feet, hands, and two heads." He chuckled before pointing to a particular point. "And see this? Well that little thing means you've got a boy on your hands." Edward chuckled, holding Winry's hand as he watched the doctor point out the specifics.

"So we have both a boy and a girl?" Winry asked. The doctor smiled wider and nodded. Edward's grin widened even more, if that was possible.

"Well that means two things now don't it? One, we're going to have to figure out two names, and second, I don't have to worry about which I preferred, 'cause I got both!" Winry laughed and lightly hit Edward on the head with her palm before nodding. The doctor full on grinned before standing up.

"You two seem happy, which is very good, most are shocked if not worried as well." Edward chuckled.

"There's not much to worry about is all. I've got more than enough money to care for them after all, so money's no issue. The only problem I can see is if we're going to be good parents..." Winry rolled her eyes as she was helped form the bed.

"We'll just have to find that out won't we?" She said as she entered the bathroom to change. Edward grinned and nodded as she closed the door.

* * *

"They're both perfect." Edward said, hushed for once in his life. He had both little, tiny babies in his arms,one wrapped in pink, the other in blue. He grinned as one of them yawned.

"Hey, quite hogging our kids Ed..." Winry said tiredly. Edward chuckled softly before handing her the one wrapped in blue. "So what're we going to name them?" She asked, sounding like she was going to pass out any moment, making Edward laugh again.

"well, we decided you would name the boy right Win? So that's your choice..." Winry hummed, looking at her baby and rocking him slightly.

"How's James? James Hughes Elric?" Edward grinned at the reference to his old lost buddy.

"I think that's perfect." He said, still staring at the little girl in his hands. She was so little, compare to him anyhow. they both were a perfect 7 pounds 6 ounces, and not a damned thing wrong with them.

"And for the girl Ed? That one's your choice..." Edward looked at Winry for a moment before looking back to the newborn in his arm. He tilted his head a bit putting his finger close to the girl, smiling as she gripped it tightly.

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth Trisha Elric..." He looked at Winry. "Lizzy for short?" Winry smiled and looked down at James.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl huh James?" She said and she nuzzled James softly. Edward smiled and glanced back to Lizzy, rocking her.

"Yeah. A perfect name for a perfect little girl huh Lizzy?" He brought her up to kiss her forehead lightly.

"My little sweetheart..."


	35. Chapter 35

Just a quick note...all my little drabbles involving the little kids you love are now all going to be posted on another story called "The Elric Family". It will be a mainly request driven stroy so any suggestions just leave it in the comments. thx so much for liking me and all. :3

-_-_-_-_ Alchemyfreak0218


	36. Chapter 36

i'm feeling evil...insane killing spree Edo-kun anyone? :D

* * *

Edward laughed, it sounded off, even to him. But he couldn't really give a damn at the moment. He giggled with glee as the scythe went straight through the body of his victim. What was the man's name again? Oh, right, Roy Mustang...hee hee! Oh well, he has such a wonderful look on his face. Its full of fear and horror and the eyes look like they're going to pop out of his head at any moment! Edward picked the decapitated head up and stared at it with a giddy look in his eye. He laughed again, throwing his head back.

"Hee hee! I guess all those years of mental trauma finally took their toll eh Bastard?" He asked the head. He giggled as he drop kicked the head over the alley way wall. He could hear people from the other side scream. Hurray! More play things! His insanity filled grin widened as he turned his gaze to the blonde in front of him. Winry, that's right, that's her name. Now what connection did I have with her? Edward's head began to hurt so he quickly destroyed that thought. It doesn't matter anymore, all I need to do is swing this thing across her neck and move on. Winry was crying, why did that bother him? She needed to stop...now. He brought the scythe up and brought it back down. Winry released a blood curdling scream before dropping to the ground, one half at a time. Edward laughed again, he no longer cared how ikt sounded, the laugh was something he could no longer contain. He grinned as he walked into the streets, gasps being heard form all around him.

"HEE HEE! WHAT FUN!" He shouted to the sky before swinging his scythe again.

All hell's going to break loose.

* * *

yay evilness! sorry but yeah...R&R Thx!


	37. Chapter 37

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! YES! THE GORY ANIME LOVERS FAV TIME OF YEAR! :D! as u can see i'm uber happy right now. :) trick or treat with edo-kun! :D

* * *

"WINRY! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M-" Edward was cut off by a stern wrench to the head, the wrench still in Winry's grasp. Hew was brought down slightly by the blow but quickly stood back up to his 5 foot 8 stature. Winry giggled and brushed at her white mini skirt. She was, in Edward's opinion, a fallen angel. Fallen, considering the skirt was so damn short and the shirt was strapless and damn it she just loves to torture him doesn't she! Edward growled through his alchemically altered sharp fangs. They were real, he had made them form his own teeth, so no falseness in this outfit. He had also decided if he was going to be a vampire he wasn't going to be gay and fucking sparkle, much to Winry's disappointment. He instead opted for a, very dashing, suit. It was pitch black with a deep red under shirt and red linings. He had his hair down, just 'cause he wanted it to be, and finished off the outfit by altering his eye color, again through alchemy. Alphonse looked, well, adorable. He, ever the cat lover, simply wore cute little black cat ears and a fake black and brown tail. He used paint to make his features look more catlike, even Edward said "aww" when he first came out of the bathroom. 16, he was 16 and he's going trick or treating, for really! Mustang chuckled at Edward's growl. Edward turned sharply and bared his fangs at him, clearly threatening him with a bite. Mustang had an eye patch over one eye and a pirate hat on his head. He finished off the outfit with a alchemically altered version of the military suit to be of more pirate colors and black boots, one boot disguised as a wooden leg. Riza, of course, was dressed to match the now Fuhrer. She wore a short, but not a short as Winry's, red shirt with black leggings and boots. The top of the outfit was a strapless ruffled gold and red pirate wench like shirt. She finished her outfit with a simple curl to her shoulder length hair and some swirled makeup around her eyes. Edward was once again hit with Winry's imfamous wrench and he sighed as he slowly got back up.

"Alright let's get this over with..." They left the house and Winry urged Edward to be the first to the first house's door. Edward rolled his eyes, a sour look on his face as he rang the doorbell. He quickly closed his eyes and when the door opened he grinned and hissed through his teeth, flaring his black cloak slightly.

"Trick or treat mad'am..." He said in a very alluring accent. The woman giggled and gave him some candy, in which Edward thanked her and walked away, the sour look back on his face. Winry blinked, since she watched the sudden change in appearance and seemingly mood.

"Your a good actor Ed.." Edward simply growled in response. Winry pulled her wrench from her candy bag and waved it lightly, a smile on he face. Edward whimpered and quickly cheered up, less he face the wrath of Winry.

"ok ok! Sorry, I just feel too old for this..." Winry laughed.

"But it's fun isn't it!" A thought made Edward's lip twitch, making Winry tilt her head.

"What?" Edward stifled a laugh.

"O-oh nothing..." Winry growled at him her wrench waving again.

"TELL ME." She said sternly and simply. Edward laughed, his head thrown back and his hands holding his stomach.

"I-it's just that it's fun...only when you're dressed like that!"

Edward had to be taken quickly to the hospital...

* * *

lawl HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! :DDDD! R&R Thx!


	38. Chapter 38

angst angst angst...did i mention angst? lots of it! but a bit of romance in there too. :) one shot. takes place after promised day but once again no kids and no marriage. but Mustang can see cuz he's awesome. and automail hand cuz i want it. :P cuz its awesome too.

* * *

Edward , Mustang, Al and Riza laughed lightly as they approached the Rockbell home. Edward had long since gotten out of the military and had settle down with Winry. Their wedding was in a month in fact, and even though he was out of the military, he was welcome to any gathering or ceremony it may have. Edward found it strange that he was considered a veteran of the military but didn't object to its perks. Alphonse had come to visit from Xing where he lived with his current girlfriend Mei, in order to go to a party for Edward. It was a simple one, a celebration of their victory a few months back against Father and the Homunculi. Edward opened the door smiling over his shoulder before looking into the house. Winry sat on her knees clutching at her arms and shaking. She looked up and fell forward to her hands and knees as she spoke.

"EDWARD! Thank God!" She sobbed pitufully. Edward was instantly kneeling in front of her.

"Winry! What's wrong? Are you alright?" He softly cupped her cheeks in his hands as he looked at her severely worried. Winry continued shaking and sobbing into his hands. She tried to answer him.

"I-I w-was...W-was..." She couldn't finish out loud so she leaned onto his shoulder and whispered the answer. Edward's eyes widened and dilated as he quickly hugged her, a hand in her hair and the other at the small of her back. Mustang and the others by now were surrounding them without being too close.

"Just what happened?" Al asked worriedly, Winry was like a sister so her being like this scared him. Edward closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her slightly.

"She was...," He sighed and opened his eyes. "She was raped..." Riza gasped and walked forward, falling to her knees and petting Winry's hair.

"Oh my god! When?" Riza asked, Edward had only left the house for two days. Edward leaned away form Winry slightly, only for her to reattach onto his shirt, grasping it desperately, like after the scar incident. He sighed and returned to his position.

"A-about an h-hour ago..." Winry answered quielty. Edward's grip tightened again.

"So I barely missed him eh?" He said, both a sad and angry tone in his voice. He was half glaring half sad looking over her shoulder, the bastard. Edward could feel something snapping, it was either his heart or something else. He looked at Winry again, or perhaps both...

"Winry, we need to get you to the hospital, you could have injuries..." Riza said quietly. Winry shook her head and clutched at Edward tighter. Edward sighed quietly and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders before setting his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. Winry grabbed his arm on her chest and leaned into him, sniffling. They sat like this for about an hour before Wirny finally calmed down.

"O-ok, I think I can go to the hospital now." Riza nodded and helped Winry up, Edward growling at the way Winry winced. Edward stood up. Winry glanced at him and held her hands together in a pleading way. "Edward you have to stop him! He said he'd come back!" Winry was shaking again, both angering and slowly killing Edward. Edward gently grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry I will, I'm staying here while you go to the hospital." He said before hugging her again. Winry sniffled and nodded into his chest. Edward stood by the door as winry and Everyone else slowly left the house. As the door closed Mustang saw Edward show just how angry he was, his eyes flaring and dilating sharply, and it frightened even him.

"I'm afraid of what Edward may do..." Mustang said quietly. Alphonse glanced over at him.

"Why? Did you see something?"" He asked just as quietly. Winry sniffled and turned towards him as Riza hugged her shoulders.

"Riza, do you remember how I looked as I attacked Envy?" Mustang asked her looking at her from the corner of his eye. Riza's eyes dilated.

"Y-you mean Edward...?" Mustang nodded.

"He had the same look on his face." Alphonse shuddere.

"Just by the sound of your voice Ms. Riza I'm scared too. We can check on him when we get to the hospital."

* * *

Once Winry was situated in her room Alphonse clapped his hands. An image appeared in the room, Edward sat in his recliner, sitting the wrong way, passed out with a shot gun in his lap. A knock at the door woke him up. He glared half liddedly at the door.

"Bastard's dumb enough to knock?" He said quietly. He stood up, the shot gun in his right hand, it making a small click noise as he approached the door. He held it behind his back as he opened it. A man with black hair, jeans and a dark gray shirt stood at the door. He narrowed his eyes at the man as he spoke.

"Huh, so you cam back early eh?" The man grinned in a evil way. "Ah well, your girlfriends a lot of fun..." Edward didn't say a word, simply swung the gun one handed into the man's mouth. The man's eyes were wide and frightened as he took in Edward's facial expressions. Hatred and anger swirled in his smoldering golden hues as a small frown sat on his face.

"Get. The fuck. Out. Of. My. House." He said coldly, pushing the gun farther into the man's mouth for emphasis. The man slwly back out of the house into the lawn.

"So you're not going to kill me?" The man asked shakily. Edward swung the gun up to shooting position, his metal finger on the trigger.

"I never told you that. I simply didn't want blood on the hardwood floors." Then he pulled the trigger, making Winry cover her mouth in shock. Edward lowered the gun and walked towards the man. The man sat flat on his back shaking, but not dead. Edward sneered at the man.

"Whoops sorry, I didn't want to torture you...well I do but I won't. I just can't aim with a shot gun..." Edward brought the gun to the man's face, it still being held in his automail hand. Themman continued his frightened look.

"B-but, you have a r-resolve don't you?" Edward smirked at him slightly.

"I'm so tired of my family being hurt simply because I won't take a stand and fight back. So i'm taking the offensive, congratulations, you broke the Fullmetal Alchemist's resolve." Edward pulled the trigger again, his face showing no remorse, only a slight satisfaction, but the anger still burned in his gaze. Edward let the gun fall back to his side with a small click sound and turned around walking back into the house. It was then Edward noticed a small splatter of blood on his cheek, and brushed it off with his thumb.

* * *

Winry walked back into the house about 20 minutes later, the doctor telling her she had no injuries and could go home. Edward sat, once again wrong, in his recliner cleaning the gun of any blood. She stood in front of him with a neutral look on her face.

"The body's gone..." She said quielty. Edward looked up at her before returning to the gun.

"Mhmmmn, I figured you didn't need to see that, but judging by the fact that you already knew there was one I suppose you already saw... Alphonse's ability can be a pain in the ass" Winry sniffled.

"You were going to keep this from me?" Edward snorted.

"Of course not. I simply was going to TELL you, not show you...but Al did that for me so I'm sorry you has to see that." He ended in a tender note, looking up at her with true remorse for that. Winry walked towards him, as she did Edward set down the gun so she could sit on his lap.

"You don' regret doing it...do you...?" She asked, more of a statement though. Edward hummed.

"As you probably already heard, no. I will not stand for my family being hurt anymore." He grinned slightly. "I'm a feminist, hell I have long hair even," Winry giggled at this, "So that being done to you was equal to a baby being burned while holding a bible to Catholics...in other words, completely unacceptable." Edwad nuzzled her neck. "YUou're alright aren't you?" He asked, fearing damage. Winry smiled and kissed him softly.

"No injuries, physical anyhow... Winry sniffled, making Edward hug her tighter again.

"It's ok, I'm going to love you through it..."

* * *

angst...death...blood...rape...AND A FREAKIN SONG QUOTE ALL AT ONCE! :D lawl sorry i'm done now. R&R Thx!


	39. Chapter 39

Mustang shook his head; It was a party at his house and, after encouragement from Havoc, he decided to get Fullmetal drunk...but it was taking more than he could have ever expected.

"three bottles of scotch and two bottles of whiskey...and your still not drunk Fullmetal?" Edward laughed, it ever so slightly higher pitched than usual.

"Well, I've got a nice buzz going but no, i'm not drunk yet." He said, his words slightly slurred. Winry face palmed lightly.

"ed, your 17, you're still a year from the legal age (1)..." Edward grinned at her.

"So? I'm being supervised by three adults Win, so it's allowed." Havoc grinned and handed him a clear bottle.

"This'll get you drunk for sure! It's nothin' BUT alcohol!" Edward smirked and grabbed the bottle, before taking a large gulp. He swallowed and set it down next to him, not the slightest hint of a cough or something coming form him.

"guess I hold my liquor well." he sad simply, looking with interest at Mustang's shocked look. Mustang smirked suddenly and grabbed the bottle.

"well, then here, finish this bottle in one go Fullmetal." Edward looked at the bottle for a moment, then shrugged and grabbed it. He licked his lips and brought it to his lips, within two minutes he lifted the bottle higher , catching a drop as it fell. He put it on the counter.

" ok...there." Havoc grinned and pulled out another of the bottle, Edward losing his color ever so slightly.

* * *

Edward giggled , sitting down leaning against the wall, a goofy grin on his face. Winry giggled along with him. He drunkenly opened his eyes, one staying half closed, both clouded over, he giggled again.

"heh heh, ok, now i feel pretty good." He siad, slurring horribly, the words barly understandable. Mustang grinned before Havoc whispered in his ear. He jerked away.

"What! You're crazy!" Havoc held his hands together pleadingly.

"oh come on! I'll pay you fifty bucks!" Mustang looked at him for a moment.

"Show me the money now." Havoc grinned and pulled out a fifty, Mustang cursing slightly. "Fine, I don't think he'll do it anyways." Edward watched this dozily, barely aware of what was going on, his genius brain slowed. Mustang walked towards him beofre leaning in reakly close to his face. Edweard furrowed his brow if confusion.

"-The fuck are you doing?" Mustang smirked.

"what if I want a kiss?" Winry and Riza looked at each other before giggling. Edward blinked lazily before shrugging and quickly attaching himself to Mustang. Mustang puled back with a yelp, sitting Indian style in front of Edward. Edward half grinned, only one side going up.

"what? You said you wanted one..." Mustang blinked in shock. havoc grinned and handed him his fiftly and pulling out a hundred.

"now what if he wanted a french kiss Boss?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"i don' know 'bout that one..." he said quietly, Winry grinned along with Havoc, secretly enjoying this.

'Come on ed, go ahead!" Havoc nodded, pulling outr another fifty.

"If I payed you?" Edward glanced at the fifty before shrugging again.

" 'k I guess..." Mustang waving his hands.

"Hey I never agreed to this!" Havoc waved the hundred in front of him. Mustang's eye twitched. "B-but..." Edward crawled to him and kissed him again, making winry and Riza blush and giggled and Havoc just gawk. Mustang gave up and kissed him back for a moment before Edward pulled back and held out a hand.

"alright now give me my damned fifty, oh and I wasn't drunk, seeing your face was priceless though Mustang." Edward siad, standing and snatching the fifity form Havoc, who stood shocked. Winry and Riza blushed like mad. Winry managed to stutter out something.

"Y-you weren't?" Edward grinned.

"Told you I hold my liquor well. " He wiped his mouth and blecked "Eww, Mustang tastes like ash...bleck.." He took a swig of a bottle of scotch. "Better." Mustang lip just twitch, Havoc grinning as he handed him his hundred. Edward grinned too.

"guess this is perfect blackmail for the both of us eh mustang?"

* * *

ok i have NO FUCKING CLUE where this came from! :| but it scares me..for those Mustang X Edo-kun lovers...here.  
1: I think in the 1900's 18 was around the legal age. :) if not just roll with it or ignore that minor detail. R&R Thx!


	40. Chapter 40

Ok I had a huge plot bunny attack me during dinner...I nearly choked because of how sudden it was. :) enjoy.

* * *

"Hmm, General Elric is doing better than expected..." Admiral Hanuo murmured. He stood about 5 yards away with General Mustang and Admiral Jireal from where Edward paced in front of his five rows of men, doing a simple uniform evaluation. Admiral Jireal hummed and nodded.

"Let's just see if he's as lenient as I'd expected shall we?" Mustang shook his head slightly.

"Fullmetal won't be I can assure you, he's hard to handle and won't let anything slide too easy." They all nodded and looked back towards Edward. Edward held a perfectly stern yet almost calming expression on his face, making his men unsure as to what to expect. Edward walked slowly down the line, looking them up and down as he passed. He paused at one older looking man. His eyes narrowed as he studied him, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ricky..." The man scowled.

"Why must you insist on calling me that sir?" He ground out the word "sir". Edward simply motioned towards his uniform, the top was unbuttoned by at least three buttons and was very wrinkled. His pants were dirty and his shoes scuffed, then the small detail of the square pins on his collar were crooked.

"It is as though you are TRYING to piss me off, and I call you by your name because you act like you are not enlisted in the slightest! I'll point out your mistakes for you. Your shirt," He yanked the man's collar towards him, buttoning the shirt up properly, "Isn't buttoned, your pants are filthy, your shoes are not polished and your pins are so crooked they appear to be diamonds!" He glared hard at Ricky, the man leaning away slightly at the look.

"S-sir?" Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Let me ask you a simple question; If a mere child were to see you like this...what do you think they would say?" Ricky swallowed hard.

"Maybe "are you off work?" Edward hummed and nodded, adjusting his feet.

"Perhaps...but tell me...when in uniform, are you EVER off work?" Edward asked, slightly yelling "ever." Ricky swallowed again, a mere seventeen year old was lecturing him, and it was actually frightening him.

"N-no." Edward hummed again and stood a bit closer to the man's face.

"So then tell me this; Is it EVER ok for your uniform to appear like this?" Ricky grit his teeth and shook his head. Edward backed up and sighed. "This is a simply uniform evaluation Ricky...you should be able to pass this without any difficulty...can anyone tell me why?" A woman stepped forward, Edward smiled at her. "Good, Lieutenant Ryu can you tell me?" She nodded.

"It's because your uniform should always look in pristine shape sir!" Edward nodded.

"Precisely, good Lieutenant, back to your position if you would." She nodded again and stepped back in line. His smile faded as he turned back to the man. "And yet you fail every inspection...every single task I give you...and it seems as though you aren't trying, Ricky." Edward simply gave an almost parental disappointment look before walking on. There was no troubles until he came upon another Lieutenant. He simply looked at her for a moment. She had a perfect uniform, her posture was just off...by a lot. She was leaning on one leg with a hand on her hip, quite the opposite of the perfect posture feet together she was meant to have. She looked near fearful when he stopped in front of her. He spoke calmy.

" Lieutenant...care to tell me why you are standing like that?" She blinked before looking down, she yelped before standing at full attention.

"I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again!" Edward sighed before walking on.

"I hope not." He continued down the final line, making it near the end before something caught his eyes. He smiled slightly and reach out to a soldier. He flinched, only to find Edward tweaking a pin to its proper position. "So close." He said as he walked by. He walked back to the front of the group, speaking loud enough for them all to hear. "Nicely done, most of you were perfect, some I wish to speak to in a moment. Dismissed." As they walked away Edward spoke again.

"Ricky and Lieutenant Darcs." Both Ricky and the girl stopped and walked back to him, standing at attention, Ricky slightly hunched. Edward spoke to the girl first. "You realize your mistake correct?" She nodded furiously.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, It won't happen again!" Edward nodded.

"Mhmmn, I believe you, this is the only time you've failed anything, your dismissed." She nodded and walked away. Edward sighed and turned to Ricky. "And you?" Ricky glared.

"I don't get how the hell your even able to talk to me like this! I am thirty seven years old! You are only seventeen! I should be the one with the authority, not you!" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You don't seem to understand how this place works. Age means nothing, it is rank that says who is authority over who. I am a general, you are a Lieutenant thus I have the authority. Here it is just like school, you follow the rules or you are kicked out, and I do have that ability to do so." Ricky growled, making Edward a bit annoyed.

"How did a mere child like you ever become a General? Is your father a higher up? Or did you just kiss major ass?" Edward narrowed his eyes more.

"Do not mistake me for a child who has everything given to him just because I want it, because I'm not. Maybe you should read up on the military history before you go disrespecting men higher in rank than you." Edward growled out, barely containing his military tone. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again. "This is your final time screwing up Ricky, one more and you're gone. Dismissed." Edward waved him off and walked away, just now noticing Mustang and the others, Mustang smirked.

"You're pretty harsh when you want to be Fullmetal." Edward groaned and face palmed.

"A man his age should have learned respect by now!" Edward paused, his ear unconsciously twitching up for a split second, but Admiral Jireal caught it.

"My, you're like a dog Elric." Edward didn't respond, looking from the corners of his eyes over his shoulder, Mustang laughed lightly.

"Don't be insulted Admiral, he's like this when he's concentrating." Edward's lip twitched and he sighed before turning sharply around, catching Ricky and another soldier off guard.

"Ricky, I have keen hearing and keener instincts, I would not advise you talking shit so close to me, if you need top say something, say it to my face!" He yelled slightly over the at least 15 yards distance, making Ricky jerk. Edward managed a twitching smirk as he pulled out his walkie talkie. "Hawkeye." He said calmly through the device, shocking the Admirals near him.

"Yes sir." Ricky managed to hear her.

"WHAT! EVEN THE, RIZA HAWKEYE'S CALLING YOU SIR!" Edward ignored his comment.

"Could you send Armstrong please?" A pause was heard.

"The major?" Edward's smirk grew.

"No, I believe the major general would suit this situation better." He could pratically see Hawkeye's shocked look before she responded.

"Yes sir." Mustang stepped a bit closer.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Fullmetal?" Edward looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I have a zero tolerance policy for disrespect, Mustang." A angry roar of a yell was heard from behind them, Edward approached Ricky. "I'd advise for you to listen to me now before I resort to something far worse than myself. Go pack your things, you are being demoted to that of a private, otherwise known as, you are returning to boot camp soldier." Ricky glared hard at him.

"Worse how?" Suddenly Major General Olivier Armstrong came bursting through the door behind them both, her sword in her hand and a very pissed off look on her face.

"Give me one good reason Elric, why I shouldn't kill you for interrupting me during my work with my Briggs soldiers!" Edward lost a little bit of his color, even his fear of her showing as he approached her cautiously.

"Forgive me Major General but I believe especially you will assist me with this man who has no respect for anyone in the military at all?" She looked from him to Ricky before calming slightly.

"Disrespect huh? How bad?' Edward relaxed a bit and counted on his fingers.

"Approximately seven failed uniform inspections, three reports of disorderly conduct in two separate cities, four outbursts during my speaking, and about two times coming drunk to work." By the time he'd finished the Major General was even more pissed than when she'd started.

UNACCEPTABLE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS GO ON FOR SO LONG!" Edward sweat dropped.

"It's only been about a month sir." She huffed in annoyance,

"So you need my help for what in particular?" Edward groaned.

"The asshole doesn't listen to me sir, I was hoping you could simply get him packed to return to boot camp." She nodded sternly before death glaring at Ricky, who for just a moment, Edward felt sorry for.

"SOLDIER! YOU WILL GO TO YOUR DORM AND REPORT HERE IN ONE HOUR! I WILL SEND THREE OF MY BEST MEN TO FOLLOW YOU SO DO NOT PLAN ON ESCAPING! NOW GO!" Ricky looked near death as he ran into the dorm building, Edward stifling a smile and laugh. Suddenly he grinned so evilly Mustang thought he'd become Envy for a moment.

"Excuse me Admiral Jireal sir," Said Admiral arched a brow, Edward turned to him, the grin softened but still clearly evil, "would you please find some way to make sure I am that guy's General in boot camp? I figure if I want the respect, I'll teach it myself." The Admiral shook his head.

"You're evil but I do agree with you, I will allow it." Major General Nodded.

"Absolutely, that man needs a good kick in the ass." Edward chuckled.

"Gladly..."

* * *

now I don't know...i have another chap i have in mind for this but...:D idk review to say yes or no. R&R Thx!


	41. Chapter 41

Gonna be funny then get fucking serious as hell. :D her we go!

* * *

Edward, just for the hell of it, decided to watch his "prey" if you will on the roof of one of the dorms at the boot camp near the Drachmanian border. He couldn't stop the smirk that was slowly growing on his face as he thought of ways he could show up...he'd have to see. The smile disappeared as he heard Ricky's conversation.

"Yeah, he was a total asshole..." Ricky said, snorting at the end. The two privates leaned in a little, a girl with purple short hair and deep blue eyes spoke first.

"What's his name?" Ricky groaned.

"Fucking Elric..." The two gasped.

"THE Edward Elric? Are you serious! And you were like THAT to HIM?" The man exclaimed, he had reddish brown hair with bright green eyes. Edward couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping him, the three jerking their heads upwards to look. Edward sat Indian style with his elbow on his metal knee and his head in his palm, an almost sheepish look on his face. He grinned, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at the three.

"Damn, I'm more famous than I'd imagined..." The two privates spluttered a bit, they'd never hoped to see him in real life. Edward made a small "hup" sound as he jumped from the roof, landing soundlessly in front of them. The two privates quickly saluted him, making him chuckle again and wave his hands in front of him slightly. "No need, at ease you two at ease!" Ricky was still stuttering a bit.

"H-how...when...W-why..." Edward laughed and gave him a ever so slightly evil smirk.

"In order, I have connections, about seven hours ago I got on the train to here, and finally," Edward got in Ricky's face, growling the sentence at him, his smirk draining from his face to a near hatred filled look, "I don't like you, so I'm going to make you hate your life by you being once again, under my command, because I know you don't like me either, but I WILL be the one to teach you respect. THAT is why." Ricky gulped audibly, damn this kid for being able to scare him. The two privates look near death, and they weren't the ones being talked to! Edward backed off, his smile returning. He turned to the privates. "Who are you stationed under?" The man spoke.

"W-we were told we'd be getting a new commander today sir, I'm guessing that's you." Edward grinned sheepishly again, scratching his head.

"Well don't be frightened, I'm only hard on you if you don't do what you're supposed to do, like this little assfuck here." Ricky spluttered , turning red in embarrassment, making Edward chuckle lowly. "Oh don't you act all indignant now you little chicken shit, you don't have any dignity here." He nearly hissed at him, shutting him up very well. Edward heard a small click, he flicked his eyes over his shoulder, quickly standing to full attention and saluting the Admiral. Admiral Jireal chuckled.

"As you said earlier General, at ease." Edward gave a surprised look.

"You were there sir?" The Admiral chuckled again.

"Mhmmn, but I didn't see anything wrong with what you said or did, I watched him disrespect you a few days ago remember? He deserves worse than I think you'll give him." Edward smirked slightly.

"I don't know about that sir, he's pissed me off pretty well..." Admiral Jireal chuckled again.

"This should be amusing..."

* * *

"Come on maggot!" Edward yelled from atop Ricky's back. He had forced the man to do push ups...with him standing on him. He smirked evilly, this was too much fun for his own good. "You keep going until I say stop! If even one knee touches the ground, WE RESTART!" Ricky was shaking by now, Edward was about 200 on his own...PLUS his fucking automail...so more like 350. Ricky finally collapsed, Edward jumping lightly from his back, landing in front of him. He turned around and examined his work. He chuckled evilly. "Alright, that's enough, go get lunch, then we begin another." Admiral Jireal sweat dropped.

"Maybe he is being a little harsh on the guy..." He thought that until he saw what Ricky did next. He shakily stood up and grabbed a large limb from a nearby tree, walking towards Edward. Edward stopped moving, only to be hit hard in the back of the head. Ricky grinned victorious...until Edward stood up. Edward turned around, blood trailing down his face into his left eye, growling as he did. He got into Ricky's face again and all but screamed at him.

"Screw the fucking respect, someone just needs to kick your mother fucking ass!" He twisted his arm holding the limb, making him release it. He grabbed it and swung it up and down on his palm lightly. "If you won't respect me, then you'll fear me you son of a bitch!" Edward swung the limb hard, landing Ricky on the side, Ricky going flying to the side. Edward growled near animalistic and swung at him on the ground. He swung two or three more times before throwing the limb to the side and crouched beside the man. "I was GOING to play nice with you. I was GOING to go easy on you. NOW, i'm going to continue to beat the shit out of you until you either fear me so much you can't disrespect me, or you learn respect and we never have to do this again. Congrats Ricky, you've managed to make your life even worse than it was already. Fucking asshole." He muttered the last phrase as he walked away, walking into the infirmary.

* * *

sorry for the cussing but Edward was freaking pissed! R&R Thx! (oh and idk if i can but if you want this continued i will :) )


	42. Chapter 42

"Is he that fucking stupid!" Edward growled out, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "I mean seriously! EVERYONE in the military knows who I am yet he decides to push my buttons like I'm just gonna lay down and take it! What the hell!" Mustang chuckled, Fullmetal was almost funny when he was mad, unless it was directed at you, then again, maybe he's just used to the blonde.

"Eh, who knows maybe he just testing your patience." Edward's eye twitched.

"I HAVE no patience with disrespect Mustang, zero tolerance policy remember! I'll just have to beat the crap out of him until he learns." Mustang hummed.

"How's your head?" Mustang asked, motioning to the bandages wrapped around Edward's forehead, Edward groaned.

"It's pounding but it didn't hurt much to begin with, it was just annoying having blood on my face, it's always so sticky...and my uniform has red stains on it, shit that's gonna take forever to get out!" Mustang shook his head, the blonde couldn't be human, a major concussion and he says it's annoying.

"Where's Ricky?" Edward growled, making Mustang jump a bit, man the kid was pissed.

"Infirmary, had to drag him in there so he didn't die...I'm almost regretting helping the little prick." Mustang sighed, this was going to be a long day with a fuming Edward.

"Um...sir?" Edward flicked his burning glare to a female soldier, who flinched hard. "S-sorry! I'll come back later!" Edward sighed and smiled at her.

"No no, I'ts alright, I'm angry at another soldier, you're the private from this morning right?" She nodded stiffly, the anger could still be seen in Edward eyes, and it was scaring her.

"Mhmmn, I and the other soldiers were wondering when we would start our training, that's all, if you want to wait sir we can-" Edward waved a hand.

"Naw we can start, it'll take my mind off the soldier."

"Ricky right?" Edward's expression dropped to a near murderous look, making her jump.

"Yyyyup." Edward said flatly, his smile already gone and replaced with a deep frown. The soldier sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you sir..." Edward managed to laugh, making her jerk, he was really good at switching emotions.

"It's alright, you didn't upset me, Ricky did, by obvious reasons..." Edward motioned towards the bandages, making her eyes widen.

"I-is he stupid? Why would he think doing THAT to YOU of all people would be ok!" Edward laughed for real this time.

"So I'm not the only one who thought that. Well, come on lets start training." She saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Well I can say that most of you are ready for the basics of the military, some need a bit of work. All of you passed the uniform inspection easily enough, most of you were able to shoot fairly accurate, we'll work on that in an hour, and as for what I believe to be the most important, all of you were perfect in the respect category. Well done, lunch break." The group of thirty privates saluted, perfectly, Edward added happily in his head.

"Yes Sir!" They all quickly dispersed into the cafeteria area, Edward walking towards the infirmary, his anger cooled mostly. He quietly opened the flap to the tent and walked inside, the only patient being towards the back to the left side. Edward simply looked at him, a neutral look on his face, his eyes half lidded and his mouth held a small frown. Ricky on the other hand glared hard at him, ticking Edward off ever so slightly.

"What do you want, SIR?" Ricky growled, grounding out the last word like it was a curse. Edward sighed.

"You're a fool, do you know who you're dealing with Ricky?" Ricky scoffed.

"Just a kid who smooth talked his way up, how else could you have made your way up?" Edward's eyes narrowed before his look softened again and reached for a book. At first all he did was semi-softly hit Ricky on the head with it (1) then he threw the book into his lap.

"THIS is a book on military history, go to pages 45 through 50, you'll know EXACTLY who I am then Ricky...then maybe you'll learn respect." Ricky glared at him before snatching the book up and flipping through the pages, Edward sitting on the opposite side of the tent on a bed across from him. Ricky read quickly through it, before a shocked look passed across his features and he reread it, then reread it again. Multiple emotions passed his features, shock, horror, disbelief, then guilt.

"H-holy shit, sir I'm so-" Ricky looked up to find Edward no where to be found. Ricky looked from left to right. "S-sir?" Edward sighed as he walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hope that teaches him a thing or two...the little asshole."

* * *

1: :DD MAKA CHOP! lol

ok now i'm done..poor edo had to share his story with a asshole who didn't give shit until then...:( I created Ricky but I still don't like him. :) R&R Thx!


	43. Chapter 43

"WHAT THE HELL MUSTANG!" Edward had to quickly dodge another fire explosion, this was a lot harder when you DIDN'T want to fight the flame Alchemist. Mustang smirked and snapped again. "Geaahh!" Edward was running again. He had no idea what he did wrong! He came to work on time and Mustang pops in late and attacks him in the office! Riza, Al and Winry watched in fear as the flames kept getting closer and closer to Edward. Edward swerved around and clapped his hands. He jumped up over another explosion and put a hand to Mustang's forehead. "Yup! You've literally lost your mind! You're insane! SHIT!" Edward grimaced and hopped away from him after his brain evaluation. He gulped. "An insane Mustang who wants to kill me? Aww shit i'm screwed!" Edward back flipped away from Mustang as he snapped again, the pinpointed attack barely missing his leg. Edward sighed. "Hope you forgive me for this later!" Edward ran full speed towards Mustang, giving him no time to react as he punched him hard with his automail hand then roundhouse him with his automail leg, sending him flying. Edward huffed, glad he didn't have to dodge anymore as two men picked Mustang up.

"W-what the hell was that?" One man asked astonished, the other shrugging scratching his head.

"Beats me but it was terrifying!" Edward sighed and turned away from them, planning on going back to work. Mustang chuckled quietly and snapped, Edward not hearing it. Edward screamed as he was engulfed in flames. The two men looked on in shock for a split second before they shook Mustang voilently.

"Stop the transmutation!" Mustang chuckled again.

"Fine..." Edward shook as he fell to his knees, then falling forwards, his clothing and most of his skin but his head was a black ash color. Riza, Al and Winry ran towards him, the two men discovering something on Mustang's neck.

"What the hell's this?" The man pointed to a small chip attached to Mustang's neck. The other shrugged so he pulled it off, Mustang falling limp. The men looked at each other before carefully dragging Mustang to the infirmary, Edward already on his way by then.

* * *

Mustang woke up with a grunt, dazily trying to sit up to find himself tied down.

"THE HELL!" Riza tilted her head.

"Sir?" Mustang jerked his head to her.

"Again, the hell? Why am I tied down!" Riza smiled and untied him before her smile disappeared and she held up the chip.

"THIS, caused a disturbance in your mind, driving you insane." Mustang's eyes widened before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just what did I do?" He asked fearfully. Riza sighed and moved to the opposite side of his bed, opening the curtain. Mustang gasped as he took in Edward. Edward had a blanket pulled up to cover as much a possible, his neck badly burnt and a dark reddish black color, his face having small burnt scuff marks on it, and a breathing mask over his mouth. "I-I did THAT?" Riza nodded.

"No one else could have Sir...as I said you were driven mad by this chip, so it's really not your fault." A nurse came into the room ,smiling at Mustang.

"Good you're up, I take me's back to normal?" Riza nodded. " Good, I'm going to see if Mr. Elric will wake up..." Mustang and Riza both nodded. The nurse lightly pushed on Edward's head, anywhere else would cause extreme pain. "Mr. Elric, Mr. Elric hello?" Edward opened one eye before opening the other and groaning in pain. He chuckled a little, the soujd very light.

"Always...did wonder...what that felt like..." The nurse tilted her head.

"What sir?" Edward laughed harder.

"Mustang's alchemy..." Edward suddenly jerked trying to sit up only to groan again "Owwww...damn it okay no moving got it. Where's Mustang?"

"Right here Fullmetal..." Edward turned his head a little.

"You alright? Didn't cause a concussion did i?" Mustang face palmed.

"Don't worry about me Fullmetal, but yes you caused a slight one. I'm sorry that-" Edward scoffed.

"Please, something was obviously fucking with your head right?" Mustang nodded. "Then shut the fuck up not your fault k?" Mustang laughed.

"Still sorry you got to stay here while I get to go home." Edward moaned.

"Don't remind me. Oh well, it's fine, Track that damned chip to where it was created though..." Mustang nodded and stood up.

"Still sorry..." Edward glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up already before I come over there and kick your ass!" Mustang laughed and nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

I...really don't know where this cam from...I seem to REALLY like the thought of mind control...XD oh well R&R Thx!


	44. Chapter 44

"Fullmetal has a knack for going missing doesn't he?" Mustang said flatly, three months and not a trace, god damn it. Al nodded, as did Winry and Riza.

"Could you try to find him again Al?" Winry said hopefully, Al sighed and nodded weakly.

"He's usually untraceable but I'll try again." Al clapped his hands, electric sparks circling his hands before his eyes snapped open. "I-I found him!" Al created an image for everyone to see. Edward sat in a large room with a single black desk on the far wall, which he sat behind,. his feet on top. His outfit had changed to blue jeans, black sneakers and a black t- shirt, his hair down. The thing that scared them most was the fact that he was holding a pistol in his hands and was death glaring at a one of the 5 people in front of him, all but one male. Another thing was the fact his eye color was changed a bit, instead of the liquid gold they usually held, a deep solid bronze took its place. Edward fingered the gun.

"Do you know why you were called in here?" He asked coldly, yet calmly. The man shifted his weight.

"N-not in the slightest." Edward hummed before a sudden shot rang just to the man's left.

"You most recent assassination mission..." The man narrowed his eyes.

"I killed him-"

"You hesitated." The man jerked in response, "And judging by your facial expression I'd say that is correct no?" The man looked away.

"He was an old friend of mine..." Edward hummed again.

"Still friend?"

"N-no."

"Do you still talk?"

"No."

"Do you still like him at all?"

"no..." Another shot, hitting the man in the shoulder, Edward's gun smoking a little.

"Then why the hesitation?" Edward said, still calm. Edward looked up from his gun. "Eh? Why? Memories?" The man nodded, Edward gave a small smirk. "You know, had you hesitated a moment longer..you could've been caught...and we can't afford that..." Edward smirk drained into a unforgiving glare, "And we can't afford to have those who hesitate." Another shot, the man falling to the ground, the other 4 jerking in response. Edward stood up, walking to a door to his right. "Do as you may." He said as he walked into the opposite room. One man growled.

"Jeez, the kid's a thousand times more difficult than our old leader, why he brainwash the brat anyway?" The woman shushed him quickly, she looked somewhat like Winry, blonde long hair and blue eyes, but her eyes were a slightly more sharp than Winry's.

"Shhhh! If he finds out he'll kill you all!" Another man scoffed.

"Yeah US, but since you look like the girl he always seems to hesitate when he's yelling at you!" The last man nodded.

"Yeah! He also likes that black cat of his a lot too, think that's cause of his brother?"

"Brother? What girl? BRAINWASHED!" All color drained from their faces as they turned around to find Edward leaning against the door frame, a look that could set them on fire if he allowed it. His eye twitched. "ELABORATE ON THAT WILL YA?" He asked, his voice not raised in the slightest, but it still sent shivers down their spines. Edward uncrossed his arms, the pistol still in his hand. "Now I have enough information to find out on my own, but I'll give you all the chance to LIVE, now tell my what you know. NOW." One man stuttered a bit.

"All I know is what we just said..." Edward hummed.

"Pity." A shot rang throughout the room, making everyone but Edward wince as the man fell to the ground. He glanced at the other two men, they simply shaking in response. Edward sighed and two more shots were suddenly heard, the girl shivering as the two men fell to the ground. Edward turned to her. "And what can YOU tell me?" She sighed.

"What do you want to know?" Edward smirked.

"Lets start here, what brother were they talking about?" She gulped.

"You have a younger brother by a year, he loved cats which is probably why you're so attached to that one." She pointed to the one by Edward's feet, black with green eyes. Edward hummed.

"Name?"

"Alphonse Elric." Edward nodded.

"Alright, now how about the girl you supposedly look like?"

"Winry Rockbell, your childhood friend and recently girlfriend." Edward half smiled.

"Good to know." Edward's eyes narrowed. "Now about the brainwash..." The woman gulped again.

"O-our old leader did that to you one night on a train while you were headed off to the east. It was done with alchemy which is why it won't just go away simply by telling you about your memories. Our leader died a few weeks ago so you can't get him to fix it." Edward smiled.

"Good, now leave before I kill you anyways." He said before walking into the other room again, the woman quickly leaving. Edward sat crouched at the computer on the desk in the room *picture L if you want :P* the kitten meowing and hopping up next to him. Edward smiled and lightly pet it for a moment before going to work. He quickly hacked onto the military's database.

"I guess, I'm not supposed to know how to do this either...let's see, Alphonse Elric. Here he is. heh, even in the data base it says he loves cats...a non state alchemist, blah blah blah...location." A red screen popped up. "Entry code eh?" He cracked his fingers and began to quickly type until the screen turned green. "Got it, lives in this city eh? Alright, Winry Rockbell...automail mechanic," He glanced to his right arm, "Explains a little...traveled occasionally as private mechanic for the...Fullmetal Alchemist? Who the hell?" He quickly typed in the name. "Oh, huh, alright, so I'M the Fullmetal Alchemist...damn I don't remember a thing! Location...Missing in Action? So that story matches up, ok." He sat down normally and scratched the cat's ear a bit, "I need to go find my little brother...actually, no I don't think that'll be enough, I need to find a specialist." He went back to the data base. "Gotcha, alright." He walked to the corner of the room a food dish sitting there, he grabbed the bag and set it on its side. "There, I'll come back for you later." An walked out the door. The kitty looked a the dish before looking at the door, it hopped onto the open window seal. It watched Edward walk by for a moment before hopping off and walking next to him Edward paused and looked down, rolling his eyes before kneeling and petting it. "What the hell? You got food, I'm not going to be gone for long..." He sighed and picked it up, "If you really wanna follow me fine, " He set the cat to sit on his shoulder and continued walking the cat happily meowing as they did.

* * *

"Hello?" The man gave small gasp of surprise as he opened his door, Edward standing there, leaning on one leg the cat still on his shoulder, it mewed softly at him.

"Hello, your a metal Alchemy specialist right?" Edward asked flatly, the man nodded.

"Yes but Mr. Elric why are You here! You've been missing for months!" Edward sighed and scratched his head.

"It's very complicated, but I need your help, may I come in?" The man quickly nodded.

"O-of course So just what happened that you need MY help?" Edward sighed and followed the man.

"By what I've gathered I've been brainwashed through Alchemy to believe a life that was never mine is the life I've always lived." The man looked at him.

"Brainwahsed sir?" Edward nodded.

"I don't have any recollections of me being the Fullmetal Alchemist, I couldn't tell you a single thing about my own brother and I don't know who this Winry Rockbell girl is besides her name!" The man blinked in shock before motioning him to a seat.

"Alight I'll take a look then." The man clapped his hands and placed them on either side of Edward's face. "Well you were right, the memories are still there, they're just covered up well. Lets see if I can fix that..." Blue electricity circled the man's hands and Edward's head for a few minutes before it stopped and Edward opened his eyes, the cat mewing at his feet. He picked it up gingerly and smiled a bit as he pet it. "Did it work?" Edward nodded.

"I owe so a lot sir." The man laughed and shook his head.

"So long as you're back you don't need to repay me in the slightest Mr. Elric." Edward stood up, the cat back on his shoulder.

"I need to get home." The man nodded and Edward quickly left the house. The kitten jumped from his shoulder into his arms, making him laugh. "Alright alright there's no freaking way I'm getting rid of you!"


	45. Chapter 45

"What do you mean Edward's not here!" Winry screeched, making Mustang plug one ear. He sighed as he led her down the hallway to his office.

"It's classified Winry, I can't tell you anything..." Winry stepped in front of him, her wrench in hand.

"Tell me unless you want a concussion Mustang." She said coldly, "He's been gone for a week without saying a word to me, now talk or I'mot going another step!" Mustang sighed and lowered her hand from his face.

"I said I couldn't tell you anything, that doesn't mean I can't SHOW you anything. Come to my office." Winry narrowed her eyes but followed him into the office, everyone circled around something.

"What's going on?" Mustang smiled and pushed his way through to the small screen.

"I told you I can't tell you anything." He picked up a walkie talkie. "Your status Fullmetal?" Winry pushed her way through to see the image, it showed Edward in a gray uniform of sorts, a matching colored hat covering his eyes from, view and his hair a dark brown that was tucked up into the hat. Edward flashed a card to a soldier, the man studying it for a moment before nodding and opening a pad locked door. Edward spoke into a hidden microphone in his collar.

"I'm in..." Edward raised his head, his eyes a deep green instead of their normal bright gold. Winry tilted her head.

"Why is he disguised?" Mustang hadn't released the button on the walkie talkie, Edward stopped walking for a moment, but quickly continued. He all but hissed into his microphone.

"Why is she here? This was classified right Mustang?" Mustang sighed and pressed the button again.

"Yes, but she wouldn't leave me be." Edward smiled for a moment before quickly wiping it from his face as two soldiers passed.

"Ah, makes sense, she know what's going on?"

"Only what she's seeing Fullmetal." Edward's eye twitched.

"Then tell her before she kills you." Edward slipped into a room to his right, silently shutting the door. Edward removed his hat, his hair shorter than usual, only to his mid neck and flared out randomly. Winry's eyes widened.

"H-he cut his hair?" Edward chuckled, Mustang still holding the button again.

"As if, it's a alchemically made wig Winry." He turned his attention to a large solid steel door that had another pad lock. He scoffed and pulled out a card. Winry tilted her head.

"Is it his?" Mustang laughed.

"No, he knocked out a higher ranked official and stole it from him, if you are to continue these questions I'll tell you. Edward's on...a spy mission, if you will. He's after the Drachmanian's information regarding the creation of a philosopher's stone, we can't allow that to happen again." Edward swiped the card, the pad lock turning green and the door unlocking, Edward quietly opening it. Edward quickly sifted through the files on each side, stopping at one at the far end to his left. He transmuted his finger into a key and quickly opened it, pulling out a single file and looking inside.

"Got it, got my rendezvous ready Mustang?" Mustang smirked and pressed the button on his walkie talkie again.

"You should do this for us more often Fullmetal, and yes, you know where." Edward nodded once and slipped the file in between his jacket and his shirt and slipping out of the room. He grabbed his hat again and slid it on calmly leaving the room and walking down the hallway again.

"You." Edward turned around, his eyes hidden form view again. A soldier of high rank approached him and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes Sir, what of me?" The man narrowed his eyes further.

"Only a small number of people are able to access that room, YOU are not one of them, how did you get in?" The man demanded furiously. Edward raised his head, speaking calmly.

"One of the general requested I make sure a certain file was still in it's proper place," He revealed the card, "And I do not disobey orders Sir. He handed me his card to grant me access, that is all Sir." Edward handed the man the card and saluted. "If I may, I'd like to return to my station sir." The man glanced from the card to Edward before nodding stiffly.

"A-alright, return to your station immediately soldier." Edward smiled and nodded before saluted again.

"Yes Sir!" Edward turned away again and walked away, growling into his microphone. "That was too damned close for my comfort level." Mustang laughed.

"You seemed pretty calm to me Fullmetal. No matter you almost there." Edward sighed as he left the building, he turned the corner and took off his hat, throwing it in the trash and grabbed his jacket. He flipped it inside out, revealing black leather on the inside, clapping his hands and changing his pants to a simple blue jean, his shirt a simply white t-shirt.

"Almost, isn't there Mustang." He growled annoyed into the microphone. Mustang chuckled as Edward hopped onto the back of a moving truck, crouching down and grabbing the wig, ripping it from his head and throwing it off the truck, his unbound hair flying freely as he sat down. "Is the rendezvous there and ready to roll?" Mustang chuckled again.

"Completely." Edward sighed and reached towards his face, taking out the contacts one at a time. Winry furrowed her brow.

'"Why didn't he just change it with alchemy?" Edward heard her.

"I'm afraid that changing it with alchemy would change it forever, even if I were to turn it back there'd still be a tint of the fake color." Edward hopped off the truck suddenly and walked swiftly through the crowd to a black car. He knocked on the glass twice, paused, the tapped once more, the door opening. The driver smiled as he sat down.

"Faster than we'd expected Fullmetal Sir." Edward scoffed.

"Eh, it wasn't that hard."

* * *

Just watched Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and loved it...so I made Edo do that. :3 R&R Thx!


	46. Chapter 46

Edward yawned happily, stretching before jerking in shock, it was a Wednesday, and his alarm hadn't gone off.

"Wha-!" A hand to his chest stopped him from sitting up any further. Winry sat on his lap, a smirk on her face as she dangled his alarm cord in front of him. "Are you TRYING to make me late! What time is it?" Winry laughed.

"How could you forget your own birthday? I get you're on a tight schedule but you know Mustang said come in as late as you want on your Birthday." Edward blinked in confusion.

"It's my...Birthday...?" She nodded and he sighed and slumped back down. "Oh...okay, then in that case this is a pretty good way to wake up," He looked at her, sitting up again on his forearms. "But seriously, what time is it?" Winry sighed and said simply.

"It's only eight, I was coming in to wake you but you woke up on your own." Edward nodded before a plate was replacing Winry on his lap, filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and hash browns.

"Wow..." Edward sat up and digged in, nearly purring as Winry ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're too cute Ed." Edward finished up his breakfast and Winry accompanied him to work, Winry secretly liking the image of Edward putting on his military uniform, finishing with the blue hat. Everyone greeted him with a happy birthday as he entered the office, he blushing the tiniest bit.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Fullmetal." Mustang said simply, throwing him a small box. Inside held a black version of his gloves and a piece of paper. Edward read the paper out loud.

"I have a challenge for you on your birthday," Edward gave a warning look to everyone, "Do two things you'd normally never EVER do." Edward grinned. "EVER huh...What if my dare involves someone?" Mustang grinned.

"All the better." Edward chuckled and leaned over him in his chair, Mustang blinking in shock, only to sit there dumbly as Edward kissed him, very briefly before pulling away, no tongue or anything.

"There satisfied? Bleh, bad idea." Edward wiped his mouth, Mustang wiping his own.

"Now the second." Edward put a hand to his face before snapping.

"Got it, we'll have to leave though." Everyone nodded, curious as to what Edward was thinking.

* * *

Havoc grinned at the shop they were at, a tattoo parlor.

"SWEET What'cha gonna get ,eh boss?" Edward smirked and motioned them in.

"I'm getting two, one big, and one little and sappy as fuck." Edward went up to the man and simply grabbed a pen, sketching out a design. When he finished everyone "ooh"ed at the image. It was his alchemist symbol, the snake on a cross, with as human transmutation circle behind it. Edward pointed to the snake and cross. "I want this red and the circle behind it black got it?" The man nodded before asking.

"You're 18 right?" Edward nodded and sat down.

"Happy birthday to me." The man nodded.

"Where?" Edward took off his jacket and pulled up his sleeve to his upper arm.

"There." The man nodded again and began washing the area.

"It's gonna hurt like hell you know that right?" Edward decided to be a jackass.

"Naw, I thought a needle going into my skin at 60 mph was going to feel like heaven." Edward said, sarcasm dripping off his words. The man grunted.

"That's right the Fullmetal Alchemist gotta mouth. Alright here we go." Edward winced for a second as the man started, but relaxed shortly after.

"Not as bad as I thought..." The man finished up in about two hours, wiping the surface.

"You took that better than most grown men." Edward chuckled.

"Technically I am a grown man, now I want another one, " He turned to everyone, "That THEY are not allowed to see." Everyone nodded and elft, Edward turning back to the man. Edward took off his engagement ring, "There, I know this is sappy, but I want a W right where the ring will be." The man smiled and nodded, Edward actually flinching as he started. "Damn that sensitive!" The man laughed and nodded.

"The hands always are." The man finsihed and Edward put his ring back on and payed the man before leaving.

"What was the second one!" Havoc asked, Edward smirking.

"Nunya." Havoc arched a brow,

"Nunya?" Edward nodded.

"Nunya goddamned business." Winry and Everyone laughed, Edward deciding to spend his birthday at home. Winry sdtraddled him again.

"What is it?" Edward sighed.

"Nunya." Winry gave him a dangerous look.

"Don't you nunya me! What is it!" Edward sighed and gave in, taking off his ring. Winry covered her mouth. "Oh my god...you're to sweet!" She tackled him in a kiss/hug. Edward rolled his eyes and Winry simply sat there hugging him. "Happy Birthday Ed-o." Edward sighed and nodded.

"Yeah...happy fucking birthday..."

* * *

i just used this as a excuse to get Edward a tattoo.. :D yay! R&R Thx!


	47. Chapter 47

"Okay, does everyone have their permission slips?" The female teacher asked her 8th grade students. Everyone enthusiastically nodded and handed them up to the front. The teacher smilede and counted them, everyone was able to go. "Good, but we're going to watch a video on the subject." A student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What's it about? A documentary of Edward Elric or is it something else?" The teacher gave a sad smile.

"It's actually the actual video of his death." The class oooh'ed and shifted in their seats. "I will warn you it's extremely graphic, another reason I made you have permission slips. Ready?" The entire class nodded quickly, the teacher flicking on the video. The video showed Edward fighting the homunculi, dodging a knife like finger from lust and stabbing her in the chest, she evaporating. "These, as we've studied, are called homunculi, seemingly immortal creatures, evil ones at that." Edward had quick hand to hand combat with greed until a punch made Edward stumble a bit. The class gasped until he got back up and took Greed out shortly after, the class cheering. Then it was two against one, Wrath *the kid* and Bradley. Edward had trouble dodging them until he took out Bradley by creating a spike, Bradley disappearing. A student raised her hand.

"How does he die? It looks like he's winning..." The teacher smiled and simply pointed to the screen, in complete unison, Edward both stabbed Envy and Envy punched him, Edward going flying straight up, while Envy disappeared. The final homunculus, Wrath, grinned and put his hands to the floor, creating a spike, the video turned to alphonse, who showed a close up of a knocked out Edward.

"H-he's not going to wake up!" Alphonse said shakily, the class giving horrified looks as Edward opened his eyes just as he was impaled a small choked noise coming from him, his eyes shooting wide open. Everyone in the video screamed as Edward simply bled for a moment before he relaxed and his eyes went blank, closing them in death. Flames suddenly engulfed the final homunculus, the camera pointing to a recently arrived Mustang, rage filling his eyes. The teacher turned off the video and nodded to the class.

"Now we go on our feild trip, to see the three ghosts of Edward Elric." Everyone cheered until a student held up his hand.

"Ghosts don't exist!" The teacher grinned.

"We're about to prove you wrong sweetie. Come on, first is the residual one by his grave tribute." She said motioning everyone out of the class. They walked down to the same yard that had been in the video in Central, the spike still there, the blood long since removed. "Pop quiz! When did Mr. Elric die?" A student quickly raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Eight months ago to the day Ms. Fletcher!" The teacher nodded befroe looking at her watch.

"Ah, here it comes, now look towards the spike." Everyone looked hard until a mist formed, everyone gasping as it formed into a perfect picture of Edward, his eyes were blank like when he'd died, and a hole in his chest was apparent. Everyone watching, which was not just the children, looked on in silence as he circled the spike, running his hand over it, before sitting down and leaning against it, disappearing. The class stared in shock, while the teacher simply laughed. "Come now, that's not the amazing one! Come come, we have two more to see. Now we get on the train to Resimbool." The class nodded and made their way to the train station, the teacher speaking quietly to someone who smiled widely and nodded. They all sat in a booth until about halfway through the ride the teacher spoke. "The second one is here, well, next door to be exact. Can sanyone guess what kind of ghost it may be?" A hand.

"A residual one!" The class nodded while the teacher laughed.

"It'a actually technically both." The class made "huh" sounds. The teacher stood and walked out, the class following her next door. Once she had opened it up, another picture was obvious. It was a younger Edward, about 15 with his signature outfit on, simply looking out the window. When everyone had been seated he glanced over his shoulder and smiled kindly to them, waving with three fingers.

"Can he speak?" The picture laughed.

"I sure hope so, it would be strange if I couldn't." The class gasped, the same student speaking again.

"How are you residual?" the ghost tilted his head.

"Well I have no memories of anything outside of the fives years spent getting my brothers body back, and people are telling me there's a lot more..." He smiled. "You're looking for the one in Resimbool...the REAL one." The class "ooh"ed as a whole.

"What do you mean real one?" The picture laughed.

"Well...HE'S not residual. He's the real thing." The class stared in awe at the picture.

"So you know you're not real?" The image nodded.

"I am unable to leave this room, the memories are bound to this train. I'm not stupid, so yes, i know." The train whistle blew, the ghost looking up before nodding. "You'll be leaving soon." The teacher nodded and ushered everyone out before turning to him.

"Thank you." The ghost flashed it's famous grin and nodded.

"I have nothing better to do, you know." The teacher laughed and left the room, going back to their own. Once they'd left the train they made their way to the Rockbell house. Winry opened the front door and smiled at them.

"Ah, you must be the field trip, he's over by the river right now." The teacher nodded.

"Thank you MS. Rockbell." Winry nodded and went back inside. The class walked over to the river, all the kids gasping at the sight. Edward sat by the river, looking more around the age he was supposed to be, 18, the girls blushing because he had a five o clock shadow. One girl voiced their thoughts.

"Wow...even in death he's hot." A chuckle came from Edward's direction.

"I have good hearing...and that was very flattering." The girl blushed hard and gaped at him.

"I didn't know ghosts could age..." Edward blinked and looked up, smiling at them.

"I'll age until i'm 21, then i'll stop." His voice did the same as the others, echoing from a whisper to a normal speaking level. A girl walked up to him, her friends calling her back, Marie."

"Why 21?" Edward kept his smile.

"That's when I leave."

"Why then?" Edward scratched his head.

"Well, do you really wanna know?" She nodded furiously and Edward stood up whispering in her ear. She blushed and grinned.

"That's so romantic!" Edward rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips. "Are you able to touch us?" Edward blinked at the random question before smiling again.

"It takes a lot of energy but I can." Marie grinned.

"Cool! Will it be cold?" Edward rolled his eyes and formed his hand into reality and touched her cheek, she gasping, it was warm.

"If I put more energy into it it's not." Marie grinned at him.

"This is so cool!" The teacher walked up and smiled.

"This isn't a bother is it?" Edward laughed.

"Of course not, I have nothing better to do."

"Why are you staying that long?" Edward blushed and sighed.

"Fine...truth told me Winry was to die shortly after turning 21...he said I was allowed to be here and wait for her. I don't want to leave this word without her." The teacher smiled at him.

"That's wonderful. We are happy you'll still be around for a while." Edward nodded, a small smile and a blush on his face. "Alright, let's leave the poor man alone, time to go back to school, come on." She said, ushering the students away, Edward smiling gently and sitting back down, the blush finally taking hold and growing.

"Damn...when did I get so sappy?"

* * *

done hmmmn...i don't know...ed x win or drabbles...:| hmmmnn...well this does have some ed win flavors...eh ill put it in both. :D R&R Thx!


End file.
